Elsa and Hans: Redemption
by Gilbert Stories
Summary: He wasnt always “the monster” people claimed he was. After being set free by Queen Elsa he escapes to a ship only to find her and her family as they are suddenly attacked by a viscious storm leaving Elsa and Hans deserted and alone. Follow the story of Hans and Elsa along side their friends Anna, Kristoff and Olaf in their journey of friendship, redemption, forgiveness and love.
1. Return For Me

_January 1st, 1826_

The sky was awake. The stars were out shining bright below the mighty fjords. It was winter in Scandinavia, which meant snow covered the countries like a giant blanket. No other place in the world was able to create beautiful winter like the one Scandinavia would. And yet in this beautiful winter, there was so much mystery. But what?

A little auburn haired boy was running through the forest. He was breathing heavily running in fear from something or someone. "Get back here!!!" Loud threats followed the boy as he tried to escape them pushing leaves and branches out of his way. "Forget it! Let him run off, if you return here your dead you hear me!?" The boy keeps running as fast as he can when suddenly he trips over a rock and falls into the edge of the river in front of the long and narrow Fjord. He gets up only to grunt with pain as he holds on to his knee. He rolls up his trousers slowly pressing his eyebrows together trying to be as careful as possible to not add any more pain. With his right knee exposed, he noticed the slow bleeding beginning to form.

"_Great another Scab to add." _He thought to himself.

He slowly rolls his trousers back down and stares down at the rocky ground. His stares at the ground in sadness and pain as thoughts and memories come to his mind. While starting to remember, his pain and sadness turns into anger as his nose curls up and his bright green eyes focus with hatred. He immediately focuses his attention to rocks on the ground. He picks them up in frustration and begins to throw them as far and as hard as he could, shouting in anger with every rock he had thrown. After several splashes on the river he stops and sits on the ground. The 10 year old boy gives out a sad and defeated sigh and closes his eyes as he drops his head in sadness and pain.

Just on the other side of the camp, just beside the river is a family, a royal family. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arandelle. With them their daughters and a few off their own royal staff as they carried their provisions to the ship to return back home to Arendalle after a successful family vacation. That's what their daughters believed anyways, but for the King it was about handling his Kingdoms duties and trades.

"Come on Anna lets go play!!!" Says their eldest 8 year old daughter as she jumped up and down to get her baby sisters attention who only gave out a adorable and tired yawn as she was beginning to fall asleep in her mother's arms.

"Elsa .. Anna is tired and needs to rest." Says King Agnarr with his usual gentle but firm tone.

"But Papa I want to play one last time before we go home!" Says Elsa.

King Agnarr chuckles and says to Elsa "You can play when we get home .. Get your things ready it's almost time for us to go."

Elsa looks down with a disappointed face, her and Anna loved playing together. The sisters were only three years apart and loved being around each other since they were infants. Even if they did cause a lot of chaos around the castle and gave their staff a hard time. Elsa didn't want to go back to Arandelle just yet, even though she would prefer to have her sister with her she just knew she needed to at least explore the forest. And so she decided to take a walk around the forest.

Elsa and Anna loved exploring and even though it was just her alone she couldn't help but begin to play with her magical ice powers. She created snowman's, snow castles, she even began to create snowflakes and throw them around like they were rocks. She skipped happily and laughed to herself as she enjoyed the trees and space she had to let her imagination run wild as she tested out her powers. A couple of minutes into her walk she notices a giant fjord that were hidden by the trees in front of her. She becomes excited and runs towards the direction of the fjord.

As she made her way past the trees she begins to smile as she sees the beautiful fjord in front of her with the giant river. She makes her way down the hill to reach the river when suddenly she stops. In the corner of her icy blue eyes she sees a little auburn head boy sitting on the ground and staring at the fjord in sadness. Elsa hears him sniffing and wiping his nose and face with his long sleeve shirt. Elsa quickly walks back to hide behind the trees. She peeks out to get a better glance at the little boy.

He seemed to be her age, she begins to feel bad for the little boy. "_Why is he so sad?" _She thought to herself. Suddenly she gets an idea, a small grin forms in her lips and with her hands she creates a snowball. She steps out of the trees and throws the snowball at the little boy hitting the back of his head. The little boy jumps up and turns around trying to figure out where the snowball came from. Elsa was already hiding behind the trees trying not to laugh. The little boy turns confused, not knowing what just happened. Elsa chuckles and creates another snowball and throws it a the little boy only this time hitting his chest.

The little boy screams and gets scared again. He looks around confused and begins to yell "Who are you! Show yourself!!! Elsa laughs and throws another snowball this time at the little boys back.

The little boy gets angry and yells again "Quit throwing snowballs at me!!!" Just then a big snowball the size of a wheel is thrown at the boy. The little boy gasps when it hits him right on his face causing him to fall back.

Elsa laughs even harder. The little boy stands up confused and angry and yells "Will you cut it out!!!" Elsa couldn't help it anymore she walks away from the trees where she was hiding behind from and walks into the moonlight laughing and smiling at the little boy. The little boys angry face quickly goes away and stands up very surprised and confused to see such a pretty plantinum blonde girl before him.

"Sorry I just wanted to see how long it would take you to find out who it was." Says Elsa as she continues to laugh.

"HAHA you're soooo funny!" Says the little boy as he begins to walk away only to slip on snow falling straight on his face.

Elsa starts to laugh again and the little boy gets up angry shaking of all the snow from his clothes. Elsa then stops laughing as she notices a small stuffed toy penguin that must have slipped from his pocket as he fell.

"WOW. Hey is this yours!?" Says Elsa as she picks up the small stuffed penguin.

The little boy looks up and sees Elsa holding his stuffed penguin and runs to snatch it from her hand. "GIVE ME THAT!" yells the little boy. Elsa stares at the little boy and giggles.

"You're weird." Says Elsa.

"Says the weird random girl who likes to throw snowballs at random people!" Says the little boy.

Elsa chuckles "Sorry I'm just trying to have some fun. My sisters sleeping and I wanted to play before I head back home."

Elsa then asks very overly excited "Do you wanna have a snowball fight! Do you wanna play tag!? Hide and seek?? *GASPS* Do you wanna build a snowman??????!!!!!!"

The little boy stares at Elsa confused and somewhat annoyed "Uhh no thanks, I don't feel like playing." He starts to walk away.

"Why not! Don't you play with your brothers and sisters!" Says Elsa.

Suddenly the little boy stops walking and closes his eyes in agony. "No I don't like playing." Says the little boy.

"Wait!" Says Elsa as she runs to the little boy, she had noticed something in his face. She looks up at the boy who was slightly taller than him and notices he still has snow covered on the left side of his eye. She cleans his face off as the boy stands back confused As Elsa wipes away the last of the snow she then sees it. A black eye.

She gasps "Did I do that!? I'm so sorry!"

No you didn't do that the little boy responds annoyed as he begins to walk away. Elsa begins to follow him and says "What happened! Was it when you fell?? Did someone hurt you?!"

Suddenly the little boy stops walking. "Why do you care." Says the boy.

"Because you look sad about it. You should tell your family what happened!" Says Elsa.

The little boy turns around. "My family doesn't care about me." Says the boy with sadness.

Elsa was surprised with what he just said to her. "Well why not, of course they do! Families love each other!" Says Elsa.

"If love means hitting, punching and getting picked on then yeah my family REALLY loves me." Says the little boy.

Suddenly Elsa was caught of guard by his words and that pain in his voice and races to him "Wait! Sit down. Tell me what happened."

"Why??" Says the boy confused.

"Just tell me! I want to listen." Says Elsa.

The little boy confused decides to actually sit down with Elsa. They sit in a large log with the Fjord in front of them.

"Why does your family not like you??" Says Elsa.

"I don't know .. they just never have. They think I'm not part of their family." Says the little boy.

"But your their son!" Says Elsa.

"Doesn't feel like it .." Says the little boy.

Elsa was saddened to hear this. How could a family not love their own child? Suddenly she gets a great idea "You should come with my family and I! My sister and I love to have fun. And my parents would love you."

"Yeah right." Says the little boy with a scoff.

"I'm serious! You would be part of our family!" Says Elsa.

Somehow those words really touched him. Feelings of excitement and hope begins to fill him. The little boy gives a half smile and Elsa smiles back at the boy with gentleness.

Over the next two hours they spent their time talking, playing and skipping rocks but mostly talking as the little boy forgets completely about his worries. He felt so at home, at peace as he began to open up to Elsa and he was starting to feel something he hadn't ever felt. Love.

They sat shoulder to shoulder as they looked up at the sky to see the Northern Lights before them. Scandinavia is known for having such beautiful and magical lights appear. And truly when they did appear it was glorious.

"Wow the sky looks amazing.." Says the little boy as he looked up to the sky.

"It's awake." Says Elsa. The little boy turns to glance at Elsa confused by her comment.

"The sky's awake." Says Elsa as she glances at Hans with a smile.

"Oh, I've never heard someone say it like that." Says the boy.

"My sister and I say it to each other everytime it appears." Says Elsa as she looks up again at the lights.

"It's so beautiful!" Says Elsa. The little boy turns his attention to Elsa as she continued to stare in amazement at the lights before her.

"It is." Says the little boy as he stared at Elsa.

Time went on and they continued to enjoy each other's company. The little boy didn't want this to end. He felt so happy being with Elsa and she felt the same way.

Just then a group of people are heard yelling, they carried night lanterns with them as they continued to call out. "Princess Elsa! My lady!"

"Oh no! I was supposed to go to the boat!" Says Elsa as she realized that she had been gone for a long time.

The little boy stared at Elsa shocked by what he just heard. "Wait, you're a princess!?"

Just then a royal subject of King Agnarr oversees Elsa next to the lake and yells "We found her! Your majesty we found her she's here!" The little boy stands up scared and says "I have to go! My family will be mad at me!"

"Wait! Come with us!" Says Elsa.

"I can't my Father would kill me and would be mad at your family. He's a king too." Says the little boy.

Elsa with a surprised face: "You're a prince??"

Just then footsteps approach closer and the little boy begins to run but then quickly stops and turns around and gives Elsa his stuffed penguin.

"Here. Keep him and take good care of him. His name is Sir JorgenBJorgen. He's a really good listener." Says the little boy.

Elsa looks up at the little boy with a heart warming smile. Elsa then puts her hand on his face and says "Don't be the monster they fear you are."

The little boy stared at Elsa, amazed by her encouraging words.

"Please come back soon. **Return for me**." Said the boy.

"I promise I will." Says Elsa.

The little boy ran away and looked at Elsa and Elsa looked at him one last time before running back into the woods to his home.

A few seconds later King Agnarr ran with his guards and royal subjects and hugs Elsa as he picks her up "Oh Elsa your mother and I were so worried about you, where have you been??" Elsa sadly looks back to see the little boy gone.


	2. Elsa’s Reign

_Monday_

_October 24th, 1842 _

It has been more than two and a half years since Arandelle was restored. Elsa, now 23 years old made peace with her sister Anna who was now 21 years old, and with that peace came back summer. Happy days were ahead of Arandelle as Arandelle was growing and much vegetation and beauty came therof. Though the crops were frozen and much rebuilding did need to take place, Arandelle and its people had sufficient for their needs. Happy days were ahead of Arandelle. Not just in the kingdom but in the people.

In those two and half years Arandelle under its Queen, Queen Elsa had terminated it's relationship of trades with Weaselton and the Southern Isles. For obvious reasons .. many of the Queens royal subjects had become worried and had expressed their concern to their Queen about their absence of trades with two very important neighboring kingdoms. Queen Elsa understood how difficult it would be to sustain the whole kingdom with two important trades lacking in their days ahead. But through her grace she was been able to lead Arandelle through two successful long winters in those two years.

The kingdom of Arandelle had come to accept Queen Elsa and her magical ice powers. Queen Elsa in the beginning went to every family in Arandelle, including her own staff members and loyal subjects and personally apologized for her actions in the winter of July of 1839. Many of her people understood that it wasn't her fault and they continued to accept her as their Queen. Since that day Queen Elsa had vowed to serve faithfully to her people and as time went on the people had come to praise Queen Elsas honorable leadership and example. And so Queen Elsa along with her sister Princess Anna lead the people of Arandelle with love.

And so what were our two favorite sisters up to on a Monday morning?

Queen Elsa's eyes slowly begin to open. She sits up from bed as she begins to stretch her back and rub her eyes. She was so used to getting up early. As a child her father on some days would gently wake her so he could show Elsa his duties as King. She would follow her father around the castle and stand beside him watching him sign paperwork and even see him with his royal subjects and council and discuss political or social matters. King Agnarr made sure Elsa learned from him how he ran the kingdom on a daily basis or in times of need. He wanted to make sure she was prepared to rule the kingdom in the future.

Elsa gets up from bed and stands on her feet. She walks over to her window and opens it so she can see the kingdom before her. Every morning she would always walk to her window and look at the kingdom and the people. She gives a satisfying smile while looking upon her people as they begin their morning. She sees little children with their parents being led to school, she sees family business stores begin to open and many of her people going to work. She then looks up at the sky. Her smile goes away as she stares at the sky. She remembers her parents. She remembers her father. Everyday she always questions herself if she's making him proud. Her father would always stress about her being Queen one day and wanted to make sure she would lead the kingdom with success. She then here's a familiar knock she's heard her whole life. She turns around with a smile knowing she still has her best friend with her.

"Elsa?" Says Anna as she opens the door looking for her.

"Hi." Says Elsa with a smile

Anna walks over and gives her a hug.

"Uh oh, someone overslept!" Says an already dressed and ready Anna as she gazed at her sisters icy blue night gown and her exposed feet.

Elsa laughs: "You're only saying that because you're excited to see Kristoff again."

Anna scoffs at her comment: "Nooooo .." Says Anna as she follows up with an obvious guilty smile.

Elsa gives Anna a questionable smile as she raises her left eyebrow up.

"Its been a long three days what can I say!" Says Anna

"What am I not enough company for you?" Laughs Elsa

"Of course you are!" Exclaims Anna. "Just you know .. I'm excited that's all."

Elsa chuckles and then a knock is heard on the door.

Kai opens the door and comes in. "Good morning your majesty and my lady." Breakfast will be ready in one hour as well with today's schedule."

"Thank you Kai." Says Elsa with a smile.

Around this time in Arandelle snow was beginning to appear in the mountains. However for the ice master the sooner he retrieved ice was always better so he could retrace his tracks come winter. A big man with a fury coat is seen on a tall mountain with wind blowing from all directions. His brown eyes were the only thing that can be seen as he's covered everywhere except his eyes. He looks very concentrated. Finding ice and snow in the fall can be difficult but lucky for him he knew exactly where to go. He gathers his final provisions and takes a long look down the mountain. He then grabs a rope and is able to tie it around his waist he starts to jump slowly back down to the mountain. One final jump and he safely lands on the ground. He takes off his fury coat and his face mask.

Kristoff calls out for his faithful companion.

"Sven! Come on buddy I know your here." Sven then runs to him giving him licks on his cold cheeks.

"Hahah okay Sven calm down buddy I wasn't gone that long!" The happy reindeer is just happy to see his good friend. "You ready??" Says Kristoff to Sven.

Kristoff was now 24 years old. He had been in a relationship with Anna for more than two years and he has enjoyed every second of them.

Sven makes his way down the mountains with speed as Kristoff grabbed on to his leash on the brand new sleigh. He was on his way back down to Arandelle with lots of ice to give to his customers. Kristoff gives a big smile as he sees Arandelle before him, happy to know that was returning back to his Anna. He's been gone for three days after all. After returning to Arandelle and delivering all the ice that was needed for the kingdom he and Sven make their way to the castle. Just then the doors of the castle open. Anna steps outside with a big smile on her face as she sees Kristoff again. Kristoff smiles back at the princess. Anna runs to Kristoff and Kristoff jumps from his sleigh to pick up Anna and hug her.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" Exclaims Anna.

"I missed you too!" Says Kristoff with a laugh.

Anna sees Sven behind Kristoff: "Sven!"

She runs to greet Sven as he starts to shake his whole body happy to of excitement.

"I have something for you!" She reaches from her pocket and pulls carrots. Sven starts to jump up and down in excitement and Anna throws the carrots in the air only to see Sven jump and eat them. She pets Sven's forehead then turns to Kristoff.

"Soooo how was the trip?" Says Anna.

"Ehh it was alright, just really windy. But hey check this out!" He runs to his sleigh in excitement.

"Oh boy here we go .." exclaims Anna while rolling her eyes. She knew exactly what was about to happen.

He pulls a cloth from behind his sleigh to unveil a beautiful and big square shape ice block. Smooth and new.

"Surprise! Looks good huh!?" Says Kristoff.

"Kristoff .." Says Anna

"No hold on this one is different I promise! Look at the edges. Have you seen anything so smooth! And the color is outstanding! You can literally see through the ice so clearly!"

"Kristoff are we really doing this again .." Says Anna.

"What!????" Says Kristoff with a nervous laugh.

Anna shakes her head "You always do this. You try to compare the ice you find to the one Elsa creates."

"All I'm doing is trying to show her that her ice and mine aren't that different at all!" Says Kristoff.

Anna and Sven look at each other with a half smile, close their eyes and shake their heads as she lets Kristoff vent like the good girlfriend she is. Inside the castle castle walked down the stairs with Kai and her staff as they fixed her icy blue dress. Kai was informing Elsa of today's schedule.

"Thank you Kai for reminding me what I have to do today. I don't know what I'd do without you." laughs Elsa.

"Of course your majesty. However there is one more thing I must speak to you about." Says Kai.

Just then Kristoff eagerly calls Elsa from outside the doors. "Elsa!" Kristoff waved his hand looking very excited.

"Excuse me Kai." Says Elsa.

"Of course your majesty." Says Kai as he takes a bow before the Queen.

Elsa walks towards the open doors with a smile knowing exactly what was about to happen. Elsa walks outside and greets kristoff with a big smile "Hello Kristoff how was your trip?"

"Oh it was good. But I have something to show you!" Says Kristoff as runs to his sleigh.

Anna and Elsa look at each other trying not to laugh, Elsa winks at Anna informing her that she will play along. Kristoff runs back with his giant ice block. "Ta dah! What do you think!?"

Elsa chuckles: "That's quite an impressive ice block you got there."

Kristoff looks over at Anna "You see I told you! Take a look at the edges the spotless scratches on it. You can even see clearly through it. And it even feels smooth." Elsa walks over to the ice block and feels around the ice with her hands as she glances at all the corners.

"Oh yes, I can see how great it looks. It even feels nice." Says Elsa.

Kristoff turns to Anna "See! All ice is the same! There is no difference. And I didn't have magical hands to find this beauty!" He put his right arm around the ice block hugging it like it's his best friend.

Anna smiling and looking at Kristoff points with her head to his left side. "Huh?" Kristoff turns to his left to find a even bigger ice block much cleaner and smoother than anything he's ever seen. Kristoff with his mouth wide open can't seem to believe what he's seeing. Almost like it's a dream. Anna and Elsa began to giggle. Elsa then walks towards Kristoff to talk to him.

"Yes Kristoff you are right, all ice is the same. But it depends where the ice has been and what it's gone through to produce it's final stage. This ice could've been in a very clean environment but even sometimes ice can come out imperfect depending on how you decide to retrieve it."

Then she turns to her ice block that she just made.

"But, there can be ice that has gone through so much affliction and trials and ... even loneliness. But if you treat the ice with love, compassion and patience. The ice will come out beautiful when you retrieve it."

Kristoff still has his mouth wide open in awe. Sven begins to laugh. Elsa smiles and pats Kristoffs back "Come, lets go eat." They walk all together to the dining room with the table ready for them to eat. Just then you hear a lot of dishes breaking and screaming in the kitchen. Elsa and Anna look at each other knowing exactly who that could be.

Olaf comes out of the kitchen "Kristoff and Sven are back!!!"

He runs to give Sven a hug. He then turns to Kristoff "Hello Kristoff! You don't smell so good but I'm glad your here!"

Kristoff smells himself "I don't smell do I An-" Just then he sees Elsa, Anna and Sven shake their heads yes. Olaf whispers in Kristoffs ear "It's okay we all smell sometimes."

They begin to have a wonderful breakfast full of laughter. After breakfast Anna, Elsa and Olaf leave the castle to go do their daily errands to see what the kingdom of Arendelle needs help with. Kristoff stays behind with Sven to get some much needed three days rest. They go visit the sick who might not be feeling well. They go visit schools so Queen Elsa can give a inspirational speech. They even went to the orphanage to play with the children, that was always Elsa and Anna's favorite thing to do. Olaf was much help in cheering up the sick and offering hugs to everyone. They eve went to negotiate there trades and schedules. On returning to the castle Kai is seen waiting at the door looking almost nervous. Elsa, Anna and Olaf walk up the stairs laughing and smiling after a successful day.

Kai walks towards Elsa and nervously says "You're majesty. I apologize for disturbing you but I must speak with you." Elsa and Anna look at each other confused.

"Is everything okay Kai?" Asks Elsa.

Kai takes a deep breath and says "You received a letter this morning .. it's concerning Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Both Anna and Elsa's eyes open wide with fear. Olaf looks up at Elsa and Anna worried. Elsa feels as if her heart falls to her stomach. She hadn't heard that name in a very long time.

"His father King Soren of the Southern Isles wrote this letter in hopes of you responding." He then gives Elsa as Elsa nervously opens the letter and begins to read it for herself.

"You're majesty. I write this urgent letter to you to inform you that my son, Hans Westergaard has been serving in prison in our kingdom for more than wtwo years. 

My colleagues and I have agreed that by law we ask you, Queen Elsa to assign the punishment for Hans Westergaard. We will support whatever you choose to do with him. He is an embarrassment to our family and we have stripped the title of Prince from him.

We await your presence with hospitality and look forward to seeing your majesty."

Sincerely, 

King Soren of the Southern Isles

Elsa hands begin to shake with what she just read. She stares deeply at the letter as her anxiety begins to return.

"Elsa?" Asks a concerned Anna.

Elsa then looks up to the stairs that lead to her room. "I need some time alone." Says Elsa with a worried expression.

She walks up the stairs, goes to straight her room and closes the door behind her.


	3. Why should I choose?

That night Elsa could not sleep. She was already in her icy blue night gown hoping she'd fall asleep soon but it never came. Instead she sat up in her bed looking at her window and seeing the stars above. Her mind was going a million miles an hour.

She starts to remember the night went Hans and the men went to the castle to retrieve her. She remembers the words that Hans said to her in her castle before he strangely saved her.

"_Don't be the monster they fear you are_." Ever since that day it had bothered her so much.

"_Why would he say something like that if he was trying to kill me? And why would he save me? _She thought to herself.

For some reason those words haunted her and she didn't know why. She hears a knock on the door as it slowly creaks open. Anna who was already in her green night gown pokes her head in while holding a night lantern.

"Elsa? It's Anna, are you okay? I'm worried about you." Elsa looks at Anna and then looks away.

"I'm fine." Anna walks and sits next to her sister in bed. She sees the stuffed penguin beside her bed that belonged to Elsa since she was a child. SirJorgenbjorgen. Anna had recently found out the stuffed penguin was her best friend during her years of isolation. And if he was beside her bed it only confirmed to Anna that she wasn't okay.

"No you're not." Says Anna as she sits with her legs criss cross in front Elsa who was holding her knees with her head down.

"I don't know what to do .. why me? Why should I choose his punishment." Says Elsa.

"Well .. you're the one he tried to kill for the throne remember? I think they see it as only fair." Says Anna.

"But he hurt you too. He left you for dead and locked you. If anything this is a decision we both have to make." Elsa says.

An annoyed expression appears on Anna's face as she starts to remember when Hans left her for dead and how he unveiled his whole plan to Anna. "_At least I punched him in the face!" _She thinks to herself.

"Stupid ugly sideburns." Says an annoyed Anna.

Elsa gives out a stressful sigh: "I wish Papa were here .. he'd know what to do." Says Elsa.

Anna thinks long and hard for a few seconds and then looks up at her sister "What if you talk to him alone." Says Anna.

"What???" Says Elsa surprised by Anna's response.

"It's only fair. I think it'll help you find closure and you'll have a better idea of what punishment you should choose for him." Says Anna.

"Anna—" Says Elsa.

"I know that sounds crazy but I think it'll help you! Besides what have you got to lose? You hold his destiny in your hands." Says Anna.

Elsa begins to ponder Anna's idea. It was true, whatever Elsa decided would be his fate.

"I support you in whatever you choose for him. But I think you should go and confront him." Says Anna as she grabs Elsa's hand comforting her

"And I'll be with you so don't have travel alone." Says Anna.

Elsa smiles and grabs Anna's hand with her other hand "Thank you."

"And if he tries anything let me know so I can punch that stupid nose of his again!" Says a threatening Anna. Elsa begins to laugh at her sisters protective response.

"Oh Anna .. you always know how to make me feel better. Sometimes I feel like your the older sister." Says Elsa with a smile.

"That's what sisters are for." Says Anna as she and Elsa embrace each other. Elsa pulls out of the hug and takes a deep breathe.

"Okay, we leave first thing Wednesday morning."

Elsa and Anna stayed up the whole night talking, laughing and even eating chocolate after they snuck in the kitchen and carefully found them hidden in a box. Gerda, the servant and close friend to Elsa and Anna always made sure to keep them hidden from them. She knew how much they loved chocolate and how fast they could empty a box ever since they were little children.

Every time she would catch them she would playfully slap their bums followed by a lesson. "Children, if you keep eating those chocolates your teeth will fall!"

Elsa and Anna would always laugh at how much she cared for them and how she still treated them like little kids. She practically raised them and had known them since they were children.

"Hopefully Gerda doesn't find out we took the chocolates." Says Anna with a laugh as she stuffed more chocolate in her mouth.

"If she does we'll probably just get the usual slap on on our bums and lesson about how too much chocolate can be bad for us." Says Elsa as they both continue to laugh and eat.

The rest of the night Elsa and Anna talked and joked about the most random things. Things only sisters would find funny. Anna would make Elsa laugh uncontrollably over the most ridiculous things causing her to cackle and even oink like a pig as she tried to catch her breath. Although she was a Queen, she was a sister first and there was no person in the world who could make her feel so comfortable and fill so much laughter than Anna, who loved to see Elsa so happy. She knew very well she couldn't let her sister spend the night alone. Granted, they almost always spent the night together anyways.

They talked and laughed for hours and hours. Somehow their conversation had changed into the subject of boys. How Anna and Kristoff were doing and how they've gotten to know each other more. What they both liked about each other and what pet peeves they had.

"Ughhh it drives me insane that he's such a hoarder! Even after I buy him and surprise him with new things. And don't even get me started on how he still shares carrots with Sven. I can smell Sven's breath at times when he tries to kiss my lips!" Says Anna as she cringes her teeth and sticks her tongue out in disgust. Elsa can't help but laugh at the way her sister explained things.

"Have you two talked about marriage at all?" Asks Elsa.

"No not really, ever since my experience with Hans marriage hasn't been a huge priority like it used to be. I don't mind waiting another year." Says Anna.

"Well good I'm glad." Laughs Elsa.

A few moments later Anna decided to bring up Elsa's love life which was non existent. Anna had been trying to set up Elsa with different types of people for a while now. Just recently Arandelle held a ball in which all the kingdoms of Norway came along with princes. Thousands of them were dying for at least one second with Elsa.

"Speaking of marriage what about you!?" Says Anna.

"What about me?" Laughs Elsa.

"Oh come on Elsa! You had thousands of Princes wanting to dance with you and talk to you!" Says Anna.

"Who said I like any of them?" Laughs Elsa.

"What about Prince Roger of Revesano!? You two looked like you were having a good time." Says Anna

"Who??" Says Elsa confused.

"The one who asked you to join him in a walk around the courtyard!" Says Anna.

"Oh yeah him! He was cute, but he's definitely not my type." Says Elsa.

"But he had green eyes! You love green eyes!" Says Anna.

Elsa laughs at her sisters comment "Thats not the point Anna. I just didn't feel anything towards him, or anyone for that matter." Says Elsa.

"Ughhh I guess I'm gonna have to look outside of Norway! You've practically met every prince in the country." Says Anna.

"And they've all been wonderful. But they just aren't my type." Says Elsa with a laugh.

"What is your type then?" Says Anna.

"I just want someone who will truly love me for who I am and not for what title I hold. Someone who will suppprt me as I lead the kingdom. Also someone who isn't so nervous around me would be great too." Says Elsa with a laugh.

"Can you blame them!? They're terrified you might freeze them if they make one bad move." Says Anna as they both begin to laugh.

"And that's a good thing. Keeps me from kissing anybody." Says Elsa.

"Guess you'll save that first kiss for your husband then. Whoever that might be." Says Anna. Elsa laughs at her sister.

"Don't worry about me Anna, I'll be fine. I am in no rush to get married." Says Elsa as she put her hand gently on her shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy and find someone you'll love .." Says Anna.

"But I am happy! I have you!" Says Elsa as she caresses her hair.

And so for many hours it continued just like that. Laughter, long talks and chocolates until they both finally fell asleep.

_Tuesday_

_October 25th, 1842_

The next morning Olaf awakes as early as usual and eagerly goes to wake up Elsa and Anna. He ran through the halls with excitement like a little child who was excited to go out and play. He knocks Elsa's room, opens the door and walks in.

Elsa and Anna laid in bed as they faced the opposite side of each other. Both Elsa and Anna had a habit since a young age to drool when sleeping, especially Anna who laid with her foot on Elsa's face while she snored with her usual crazy bed hair. Elsa's hair was just messy as her foot laid on top Anna's hair tangled between her toes. They were definitely sisters.

Olaf skips towards Elsa and Anna to wake them up

"Goooooodddd morning!!!!" Shouts Olaf with joy causing Anna to sit up and give a little scream.

"Oh Olaf, hi." Says Anna with her eyes barely open as she spits out her hair that was in her mouth.

"It's a new day!" Shouts Olaf.

"Mmmmmm." Moans Elsa as she rolls over and puts her pillow on top of her to block out the loud noises she was hearing.

"Okay Olaf ... we'll be down in a minute." Yawns Anna as her eyes begin to close and she starts to snore again.

"Psst, Anna." Says Olaf as she gently shakes Anna's leg to wake her up.

"Yeah!" Says Anna as her head lifts up again.

"You were falling asleep! Come on it's a new day!" Says Olaf.

"Sorry Olaf, I'm up now. We're actually leaving to the Southern Isles tomorrow so we have to pack and get our things ready today." Says Anna as she begins to rub her eyes.

Olaf gasps of excitement. "We're going in a trip! That's great! I'll go tell Kristoff and Sven!." Says a happy Olaf as he runs out the door.

Anna gives out a little laugh as she saw the snowman run away with happiness. She turns to her sister to see her still hiding under the pillow. She gently begins to shake her shoulder in hopes to wake her up.

"Elsa?" Says Anna.

"Mmmmmmmmm 5 more minutes." Muffled Elsa.

"Come on. You gotta write King Soren back remember?" Says Anna with a laugh.

Elsa slowly sits up from bed and rubs her eyes. She looks at her sister who had chocolate stains on her mouth and her usual crazy morning hair. She gives out a little laugh and stands up on her feet. She stretches her arms and back while yawning as she walks towards her window. She opens the window to let fresh air in the room and look outside her kingdom just like she did every morning gazing upon her people and the beautiful view. She takes a deep breath as she inhales the fresh Arandelle air.

"Okay, let's do this." Says Elsa.

"Great! I'll go inform Kai to ready the ship for tomorrow." Says Anna as she gets out of bed and runs to the door. As she opened the door she jumps and screams as she was startled to find Kristoff waiting for her with Sven beside him.

"Oh Kristoff you scared me!" Says Anna as she closed the door and holds her chest.

"Hi, sorry about that." Says Kristoff as he stared at Anna with a confused expression on his face.

"How did you sleep?" Says Anna.

"Uhh good actually .. so Olaf just told me you and Elsa are leaving tomorrow the Southern Isles??" Says Kristoff confused.

"Yes we are, I have to go inform Kai to ready the ship and pack my things. Make sure you bring extra clothes!" Says Anna as she begins to run down the hallway.

"Wait, I'm going with you guys??" Says Kristoff.

"Of course! Don't you want to spend time with me??" Says Anna.

"Well Yeah—" Says Kristoff.

"Then come on! Get your things ready for tomorrow!" Says Anna as she turns the corner leaving Kristoff speechless with Sven.

Elsa wasted no time, she immediately sat on her study desk and began to write her response to King Soren to inform them that she would be there in exactly one day from Wednesday.

"Dear King Soren,

I received your humble letter and after much ponder I am humbly accepting your invitation. I will be leaving to the Southern Isles first thing Wednesday morning. Thank you for reaching out to me and I am looking forward to putting this matter behind us.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arandelle. 

She folds the letter and gently stuffs it in a envelope. She grabs the metal stamp next to her, presses down on the pink clay and stamps the letter leaving the coat of arms of Arandelle. Just then a knock is heard on the door.

"Come in." Says Elsa. Kai gently opens the door and steps inside.

"Good morning your majesty, how did you sleep last night." Says Kai.

"Good mornkng Kai, I great thank you for asking." Says Elsa even though she was lying and still exhausted from being up so late with Anna.

"Princess Anna informed me you plan on leaving to Sourhern Isles tomorrow is that correct?" Says Kai.

"Yes, I will be leaving you in charge of the day to day operations until I return." Says Elsa.

"Understood your majesty, how long will you be gone?" Says Kai.

"Shouldn't take more than a week. The sooner I get this over with the better." Says Elsa.

"I will inform the crew to ready the ship for your departure tomorrow." Says Kai.

"Thank you Kai, one more thing please make sure this letter is sent out to the Southern Isles as quickly as possible. I want them to know ahead of time before we depart." Says Elsa.

"Understood your majesty. It should be there tomorrow the day before you arrive." Says Kai.

The rest of the day Elsa spent her time around Arandelle and the castle trying to organize and finish any paperwork before she left. While Anna and Kristoff on the other hand were packing their things for tomorrow's trip. A trip that would change Elsa, Anna and Kristoffs destiny forever.


	4. The Southern Isles

_Wednesday _

_October 26th, 1842 _

Morning came and Elsa's nerves were starting to come back. She had her bags packed and ready to go in front of her door. She stares at herself in the mirror as she was wearing her basic icy blue dress she wore with her icy blue heels. However she didn't feel comfortable. She wanted to go to this trip comfortable and relaxed. After staring at herself for several seconds knew what she needed to do. It was time for a change.

With a snap of her fingers and with her magical ice powers her classic blue sparkly dress begins to fade away. Elements of ice begin to stick to her body as they start to create a long sleeve light blue gown that would lead down all the way to her legs as they began to create a type of tight leggings. Her heels are replaced with sparkly knee high boots and a beautiful light blue overcoat forms to cover her gown with two light sparkly silks on her back like a cape.

A knock is heard in the door when suddenly Anna comes in.

"Hey Elsa you ready to—" Anna suddenly stops when she's sees Elsa's new look and stares with amazement.

"Whoa Elsa, you look incredible!" Says Anna as she awed Elsa's new look.

"Thank you, I feel very comfortable." Says Elsa with a smile.

"I'll have to get me one of those." Says Anna as she begins to admire Elsa's new look.

"Well, ship is all set. You ready to go?" Says Anna.

"Oh as I'll ever be." Says Elsa with a half smile.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven All leave the castle and walk to the docks where all their royal staff were waiting for them. The captain of the ship was waiting for them. He was an older gentleman around his 60's. Grey hair and and grey beard. The captain approached Elsa and Anna and bows before them.

"Good morning your majesty, your highness. My name is Captain Terje, I will be the captain of this ship as we embark to the Southern Isles." Says Captain Terje.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Terje, we look forward to embarking on your ship." Says Elsa.

"I've sailed with your parents for many years. Indeed they were great people. Will your majesty allow us to help you carry your provisions to the ship?" Says Captain Terje.

"We'd appreciate that very much." Says Elsa.

Several of the men on ship carry Elsa and Anna's provisions up to the ship as Kristoff helped them. Elsa turns around and speaks with Kai about the things to do while she's gone.

"I will make sure everything is taken good care of here at Arandelle and that the trades go according to plan while your gone your majesty." Says Kai.

"Thank you Kai." Says Elsa as she starts to make way up the stairs leading to the ship. Elsa makes her way on board with her family. Her family of course was Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

"Off we go!" Shouts Captain Terjen as the ship begins to set sail. Elsa stands by the edge of the ship as she sees her home, the kingdom of Arandelle look farther and farther away as the ship sailed away.

During their journey Kristoff and Olaf began to entertain themselves by trying to catch fish. Elsa and Anna would laugh and smile at their clumsiness. Anna was starting to notice something about Elsa. Everytime she would look away out to the ocean she would look worried as if she had something in her mind.

"Everything okay Elsa?" asks Anna

Elsa turns to her sister with a concerned expression and says "Anna .. There's something I haven't told you." Anna's face becomes worrisome.

"The night Hans came for me in the castle, the Duke of Weselton sent his bodyguards for me .. they tried to kill me on sight. I don't know what came over me but when I defended myself I was about to push one of his bodyguards from the castle to his death and I was about to stab the other one with an icicle spike. Just as I was about to I heard Hans voice from behind me. He said something to me that for some reason hasn't sat well with me and I don't know why." Says Elsa.

Anna confused asks her sister "Well .. what did he say?"

Elsa begins to get flashbacks of that night and what Hans said to her. She remembers his words and seeing his face and remembers her reaction.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are." Says Elsa.

Anna's expression becomes surprised. "Are you sure we're talking about the same person .." Says Anna.

"Yes! I don't know why that has been bothering me so much." Says Elsa.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Good thing your going to be able to confront Hans." Says Anna.

Kristoff overhears "Wait What!? We're going to go to the Southern Isles to confront Hans!?"

"The King of the Southern Isles asked Elsa to choose Hans punishment. She's going to ask the king to see Hans before making a final decision." Says Anna

Kristoff responds in his snarky way "Oh, well if I were you I'd just leave him in there to rot."

Anna stares at Kristoff with big eyes "KRISTOFF!" Says Anna.

"What!?? Okay okay sorry." Says Kristoff defensively as he walks back to fishing.

"Everything will be okay Elsa." Says Anna as she begins to comfort her sister.

As time went on the morning turned to the afternoon and then it turned to night time. Elsa and Anna go to their deck rooms as they share the same bed and go to sleep. Its been tough for all of them to sail in such dizzy environment.

_Thursday _

_October 27th, 1842_

The next morning they arised from bed and prepared themselves. They would be arriving at the Southern Isles very soon.

"You guys look!" Says Olaf as he points out the ocean.

All of them turn around to see them sailing closer and closer to the Kingdom of the Southern Isles. They all stare as they notice the sandy beaches, the island itself was very rocky and a much darker environment. Relatively a much warmer climate compared to Arandelle.

As the ship sails its way to the docks, Anna and Elsa notice a group of men waiting for them. Anna then notices something that catches her eye. She starts to count the men. Her eyes get wide and she then turns to Elsa.

"Elsa I think those are Hans brothers .." Elsa surprised looks closer and she sees exactly that. All 12 brothers standing waiting for the ship to stop.

The ship begins to slow down until it finally reaches the docks and it stops.

Land ho!" Yells the captain of the ship. The ladder of the ship slides down making its way until it reaches the docks. The men on the docks tie up the ladder so Elsa can come down.

Queen Elsa leads her family down the ship. They start to notice that the Southern Isles has a strong odor of salt due to the many beaches that surrounded them.

All 12 of Hans brothers get down on one knee before Queen Elsa. Elsa and Anna look at each other very surprised. "You're majesty." All 12 of them say together. They all stand up together and one of the brothers in the front of the group walks towards Elsa and Anna and bows. He was tall like Hans only slightly older. Handsome with very defined cheek bones and blonde hair. In fact all of Hans brothers were tall if not even taller than Hans.

"You're majesty, your highness. I am Prince Caleb of the Southern Isles. Welcome." Says Caleb as he bows before them.

Elsa confused for a second gets her self together and says "Oh thank you."

"We are delighted to have you all to be here. My father, King Soren has sent us to meet you here in hope to make you're majesty's visit as welcoming as possible. May we help in retrieving your provisions from the ship?" Says Caleb.

Elsa still shocked doesn't respond until Anna elbows her side "Mmphh .. oh! Uh yes .. I would appreciate that very much. Thank you .." Says Elsa.

"Please make yourselves at home your chariot awaits whenever you are ready." Says Prince Caleb as he points to a big golden chariote with six beautiful horses.

Elsa and her family make their way to the chariot as they are met with another brother of Hans opening the door for them and extending his hand to help them climb on. "May I your majesty?" Elsa accepts his hand of gesture and climbs on to the spacious chariot. Once all in the chariot they all look at each other surprised.

"Are we in the right place?" Asks Anna

"I've never seen this much gold in my life .." Says Kristoff as he starts to admire the detailing of the chariot.

Olaf responds with his happy self "I don't think you've ever seen any gold in your life!" Kristoff gives Olaf a face.

"Elsa .. I can't believe these are Hans brothers." Says Anna.

"Yeah! I thought they would try to kill us too!" Says Olaf

Just then Prince Caleb approaches Elsa in the chariot "You're majesty your belongings are all taken care off. I can lead you to the castle of King Soren unless your majesty and my lady prefer to go somewhere else first?"

Elsa responds "No to King Soren is fine. Thank you."

"Of course your majesty." Says Prince Caleb while bowing.

"Hans told me about him. He's the oldest of all the brothers. The next in line." Says Anna.

The chariot takes Elsa and Anna through the Kingdom of the Southern Isles. They see the people and the children running and the many wonderful statutes and colorful streets. They all admire in awe at the beautiful kingdom. The only thing going through Elsa's head was how a man like Hans could be so hungry for power when he comes from a great kingdom like the Southern Isles. They arrive at the gates of a grand and beautiful castle. Elsa and her family get out of the chariot as they see King Soren and his Queen waiting on the steps of their castle. Queen Elsa and Anna lead the way to meet the King and Queen. King Soren and his Queen bow before Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, welcome. We are blessed and honored to have you here with us today." Says King Soren.

Queen Elsa and Anna bow before King Soren and the Queen "You're majesty the honor is ours. Thank you for your kind hospitality and welcoming us to your home." Says Queen Elsa.

"I would like to present to you my wife. "Queen Magdalia." Says King Soren as he points to his wife. Elsa glances at Queen Magdalia. She looked very much like Hans, green eyes auburn hair and fair skin just like her. She was very beautiful even for her age.

The Kings wife looks at Anna and Elsa with gentle eyes and a gentle smile. "My, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna you both look just like your mother. You have grown to become such beautiful women." Says Queen Magdalia.

Elsa and Anna smile at the Queen then Anna asks "Wait?? You knew our parents??"

"Of course." says King Soren as they all walked inside the castle.

"We were one of the many kingdoms that went to your fathers coronation. It seems just like yesterday we were dining with them. But today you all shall dine with us." Says King Soren as he leads them into the big and spacious dining room full of food and pastry all set and ready on a giant dining table.

"Oh finally .. I am starving." Says Kristoff as Olaf and Sven start to drool.

Elsa and Anna look at each other and smile.


	5. The Fallen Prince

Elsa and her family along with the King and his family all sit down at the royal table. The King and Queen had a very large family. Mostly all of Hans brothers were married with children. The King sits next to his wife and his first born Caleb. Elsa sits across next to Anna and Kristoff and Olaf. The king stands up and everyone gets silent. He lifts his big cup to speak.

"We are honored today to be joined by Queen Elsa of Arandelle and Princess Anna of Arandelle. Here is to the bright future of both our kingdoms." He lifts his cup up making a toast.

Elsa stands up to also propose a toast.

"Thank you your Majesty for your kind words. And to all of you, his family for making us feel welcomed and at home." Everyone raises their cups and nod their heads agreeing with Elsa's words. As Elsa sits down she starts to notice the Kings wife next to him looking down trying to hide her face. She can see the sadness in her bright green eyes.

They all began to feast on the glorious meals that were prepared for them. As Elsa and Anna eat their meals they begin to look around to see where Hans was anywhere near by, or if he would join them for their dine.

"Where do you think Hans is?" Says Anna as she leans over and whispers to Elsa.

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Whispers Elsa back. She found it weird since he being the prince of the king was not joining them, surely he still received special treatment even after all he's done especially after serving under their prison.

As time went on she started to notice that many of his brothers all seem to have the same personality. They all came off as very arrogant and demanding which surprised her very much considering she just saw them behaving like such Princes when they arrived. All except one. She notices one of Hans brothers who seemed to only be concentrated on his wife and their child as he ignored his brothers. He was tall with brighter auburn hair compared to Hans with sideburns as well only he was scrawny and wore glasses. "Maybe that's just how brothers are." Thought Elsa as she tries to not think too much of it.

After dinner was over the King stood up with the Queen following behind and went to Elsa and Anna to speak to them.

"Shall I take you to your room that you may rest?"

"We would really appreciate that." Says Anna.

Kristoff walks behind Anna

"Oh boy you are telling me. I ate so much I'm having a hard time breathing." Anna elbows Kristoff to be polite.

"We will follow your lead your majesty." Says Elsa. The king shakes his head in agreeance and speaks loudly with a serious tone to his sons.

"Boys." The brothers all stop what they are doing and pay attention. "Make yourselves useful and take their belongings to their rooms at once."

"Yes Father." Responds Prince Caleb. The King then turns to Elsa "Now, shall we?"

The King seemed to be a very mature man with a temper. He wasn't as tall as Hans and his brothers. In fact he had dark blonde hair with grey coming in. A goatee beard and blue eyes, much like Caleb. In fact much of Hans brothers looked like their father. All except Hans who seemed to take more from his mother. Nevertheless the resemblance was there. It wasn't hard to tell that this was Hans family.

The king takes Elsa and Anna to the room of the royals of Arandelle.

"Here, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna is where you will stay for the night. As for the three of you, there is a spare room right next door." Elsa walks into the room while the brothers of Hans finish putting their belongings in the room.

"Thank you your majesty. This will do just fine Says Queen Elsa as she turns around.

"My pleasure. I must take care of some things but I will be back later in the afternoon." Says the King as he begins to leave the room with their sons follwing him. Queen Magdalia was left alone with Elsa and Anna.

"Is there anything I can do for both of you?" Says Queen Magdalia with a gentle voice.

"No thank you your majesty." Says Elsa.

"I think Kristoff and I are gonna go explore the Southern Isles. Is that Okay Elsa?" Says Anna.

"Only if that's okay with Queen Magdalia." Says Elsa as she turns to the Queen.

"Of course, please make yourselves at home." Says Queen Magdalia.

"Great! We'll be right back Elsa." Says Anna as she grabs Kristoffs arm and drags him out with Olaf and Sven follwing behind. Queen Elsa and Queen Magdalia were left alone in the room.

"Would you like for me to show you around the castle?" Says Queen Magdalia.

"I would love that." Says Elsa with a smile. Elsa was very touched by how nice and gentle Queen Magdalia was. She spoke with such love and patience that reminded Elsa of her mother. And so Queen Magdalia took Elsa and they walked together around the giant castle as the Queen showed her around each room and painting and even libraries.

"This sure is a lovely castle you have your majesty." Says Elsa.

"Oh thank you Queen Elsa. A little too big for my taste but it's what King Soren likes." Says Queen Magdalia with a gentle smile. As they walked they spoke about many different things. About Arandelle or even Elsa's mother.

"You're mother was the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You've taken so much from her. I'm sure she would be very proud of you." Says Queen Magdalia as she gently takes Elsa's hands.

Elsa can't help but smile, she knew she was telling the truth. Elsa had nothing but lovely memories with her mother.

"Thank you your majesty, I hope she truly is." Says Elsa with a gentle smile. They walked past many rooms that had doors opened that belonged to the King and Queens children. Queen Magdalia explained which of all the rooms belonged to which son. Suddenly there was one room that had its door all the way in the end that had it's door closed. Elsa becomes curious.

"Queen Magdalia, if you don't mind me asking who's room is that?" Says Elsa. Queen Magdalia becomes silent and Elsa could see the nervous expression in her face begin to rise with sadness.

"That .. is Hans room." Says Queen Magdalia. Elsa eyes grow wide. She turns around to stare at the closed door.

"Is he in there?" Says Elsa as she tried to keep her anxiety under control.

"No he is not. Hans hasn't been to the castle since he's returned .." Says Queen Magdalia.

"I see .." Says Elsa. Suddenly something came over her and she didn't know why but she decided to ask Queen Magdalia something she wouldn't ever thought she would ask.

"May I see his room." Says Elsa. Queen Magdalia becomes surprised by her question.

"Ye— Yes. If you'd like .." Says Queen Magdalia. Elsa slowly walks to the door and places her hand in the knob. She takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. Inside the room was nothing. Only a simple bed and closet with the remainder of his clothes. She was surprised how empty it was.

"My husband ordered for everything to be taken away once he found out about what happened in Arandelle .." Says Queen Magdalia with sadness.

Elsa walks slowly to Hans bed and sees a pair of white folded gloves. The same gloves he wore when he went to Arandelle. Elsa stares at the gloves as she starts to remember when he had lied to her about Anna being dead. How it was all a lie.

She turns around to see a study desk with a large window. On top of the study desk was a red book. She walks towards the study desk and picks up the book. _Shakespeare's Sonnets._

"Hans was a lover of Shakespeare stories. He read all of them since a young age all the way to his adulthood." Says Queen Magdalia.

"Really, is that so .. I'm also a fan of Shakespeare. I've read his stories a lot in my years of isolation." Says Elsa surprised by Hans interest in Shakespeare as she starts to flip through the pages and sees the notes that he had written.

"Queen Elsa .. I am truly sorry for what Hans did to you, your family and your people." Says Queen Magdalia with a sad expression. Que Elsa looks up from the book to Queen Magdalia's sad eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Says Elsa with a half smile.

"Well I will leave you to get some rest." Says Queen Magdalia as she begins to leave.

"Queen Magdalia, may I hang on to this book? I would really love to read." Says Elsa.

"Of course my child, in fact you can have it." Says Queen Magdalia as she smiles. Elsa smiles back at the Queen.

The rest of that afternoon Elsa spent her time walking around the castle and reading Shakespeare just like she used to in her years of isolation. She was amazed how many notes and bookmarks Hans had written. She was quite impressed by his take on Shakespeares stories as it challenged her theory's and even her view on the stories.

She made herself to her guest room as she continued to read Shakespeare while laying down in her bed. Something caught her attention however. She started to realize that a lot of Hans notes weren't taken when he was an adult but started when he was a child. She was surprised, she thought she was the only one that read Shakespeare at such a young age.

Suddenly Elsa hears loud footsteps running up the stairs. She knew it was Anna. She was surprised to see that the sun was starting to go down. She didn't realize how long she has been reading. She quickly sits up from bed and hides the book below the bed. She stands up as she waited for Anna to come in.

"Hi Elsa!" Says Anna as she opens the door and comes in as she tries to catch her breath.

"Hi. How was your adventure?" Says Elsa with a smile.

"Oh it was great. The Southern Isles is a little different from Arandelle but it's a good place." Says Anna as Kristoff and Olaf followed behind. Sven was taken to the horse stalls to sleep for the night. Suddenly King Soren, Queen Magdalia and his sons come inside the guest room.

"Good evening your majesty and your highness. Just wanted to wish you two a good night that way you both can get some rest." Says King Soren.

"Thank you your majesty." Says Elsa.

"We shall see you tomorrow morning." Says King Soren as he makes his way out with Queen Magdalia and their sons following them.

Suddenly Elsa calls for the King before he left the room.

"You're majesty?" Says Queen Elsa to the king before he leaves. He turns around. "I wish to see Prince Hans."

Just then all of his sons, his wife all look at each other surprised, almost shocked. The kings face become very suspicious and the room very intense and very silent. After several seconds King Soren in a very serious but calm tone says to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, the punishment for Hans does not require you to see him. Whatever you choose to do with him will not matter to us. The death penalty would be fine as well." Says King Soren.

Elsa stares at the worried and nervous expression appear on the queens face. Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neither could Anna as the tension is the room grew. Elsa looks at the king and then says.

"In order for me to choose his punishment I must first speak to Hans alone. There are questions I need answers to." Says Elsa as she stood her ground.

The King stares at Elsa with a suspicious and serious face. A few seconds pass by.

"Very well." He turns around to his very large twin sons.

"Rudi, Runo. Take Queen Elsa to the dungeon to see Hans. Make sure nothing happens to her."

"Yes Father." The twins day together. He then turns to Elsa and gives a forceable and half smile "Good luck your majesty." Says King Soren.

Elsa nods her head with a serious face. She grabs her black hooded cape and ties it around her neck as she follows Rudi and Runo out the door. Anna runs to her sister.

"Elsa wait! You sure you don't need me to come?" Says Anna. Elsa smiles and grabs her sisters hand.

"I'll be fine Anna." Says Elsa.

She puts Anna's hands back down and begins to walk away. Anna with a worried face let's Elsa go as she walks down the stairs to castle doors. It was already night time. Rudi and Runo both grab two night lanterns.

"Follow us your majesty." Says Rudi. Elsa puts her black hoodie over her head so she isn't seen and follows Rudi and Runo.

They walked to the dungeon which was only about seven minutes away. The streets were quiet as everyone seemed to have gone to bed already. They reach a underground dungeon just next to the sandy beach where two guards are on patrol. Rudi and Runo ask the guards to open the dungeon for Queen Elsa. They begin to unlock the doors. Elsas heart begins to beat faster as she knows she is only steps away from seeing her killer.

The doors open, Rudi offers Elsa his night lantern. "It's dark down there your majesty." Says Rudi. Elsa takes the night lantern.

"Once you enter the dungeon, the doors will close. He is the second to last cell on the left. Please watch your step and if anything happens we will be here ready to open the doors again." Says Rudi.

Elsa nods in agreeance trying to remain her posture. She then takes a deep breath and enters the very dark dungeon. Rudi and Runo then slowly close the doors followed by a loud echo.

She slides the black hoodie from her face as it comes back down to her neck. She looks around her, the very old, cold and dark dungeon. She's surprised that the kings son would be in such a place like this. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath and begins to walk down the steps. Loud echoes followed her every footstep even if she tried to remain as silent as she could. She passes various prison cells that were all empty with no one there. It seemed like the prison cells have been abandoned for hundreds of years. She can hear rats around her. She sees some of them in prison cells eating garbage.

As she continues to walk she realizes she is arriving closer and closer to the second to last prison cell on her left. Her heart beats faster. So fast that her hands begin to sweat. It was very dark and as she approaches she can see the figure of a man sitting on the floor with his back to her and his head looking down at the floor. She stops and she feels like her heart stops at the same time. She notices that none of these prison cells have locks. She doesn't know whether to just open the gate and come in or stay outside. She stares at the man still sitting on the floor with his back to her. She then says:

"Hans."

The man doesn't respond or move.

"Hans is that you?"

No answer.

She takes a deep breath and says "It's me, Queen Elsa Of Arandelle."

Suddenly the mans body flinches and his head rises. His body language becomes worrisome and nervous.

Elsa stares at the man knowing very well it's Hans. The one who tried to kill her.

"I've come because they've assigned me to choose your punishment .. and I have questions I need answers to. And you're the only one who can answer them."

Hans still with his head up doesn't answer but just shows a body language of fear.

"Hans answer me."

Hans says nothing.

Elsa closes her eyes in frustration "Hans I demand you answer me right now."

Still no answer.

Elsa begins to get frustrated. She opens the gate and enters Hans cell. She still only sees his figure since he still isn't near the light of the lantern.

"I have traveled here all the way from Arandelle. You're family gave me the right to choose your destiny. And now here I am before you! Now, I demand you to stand up, come into the light and answer me!"

The whole dungeon echoed as Elsa shouted.

A few seconds pass by and Hans stands up on his feet with his back still to Elsa. Chills run down Elsa's spine as she concentrates her eyes on Hans. Hans turns around and walks slowly towards the light. Elsas right hand clentches into a fist with a bright light coming out of her hand ready to attack with her ice powers if he tries anything. Then he steps into the light and he stands in front of Elsa face to face. Elsa's clentched fist goes away and she stares at Hans in shock.

Hans had an old ripped up blue shirt on that revealed his chest. He had worn out ripped pants on, old worn out boots He had bruises and scratches all over his arms, chest and face. His beard had grown out, his hair was long and wavy reaching to the middle of his neck. His body seemed more toned due to all the hard labor they put him through. He seemed a lot taller than what Elsa remembered.

Elsa was speechless and didn't know what to say at all. She couldn't believe that this was Hans. She notices his hands are in chains to his bed just as she was when he brought her back from the mountain. Elsa looks away to her side not knowing what to do and stares back and Hans. They make eye contact. His green eyes look in pain, almost exhausted.

Elsa tried to get herself together to ask something but she couldn't think of anything. Her attempted killer was right befor her eyes and she couldn't believe how he looked like. She never thought this day would come.

"Here I am." Says Hans. His voice and tone was deep and serious.

Elsa in shock asks "What happened to you??"

Hans replies with a snarky attitude "What do you expect, I'm locked in a dungeon as a criminal."

"Well that's your fault." Responds Elsa with attitude back.

Hans laughs with a snark as he starts to walk and look out the window. "I know. And everyone outside of this dungeon is terrified of me because I'm the monster who tried to kill the Queen of Arandelle and her sister the princess. All for the throne." He walks back to Elsa "Of course you already know that. Don't you?"

Elsa stands her ground and says to Hans "And was it worth it?"

Hans stares at Elsa and says "Of course not. I'm basically excommunicated from my family. And stripped not just as prince but even my family's name. Not like there's much difference in that anyways. Crime or not. I'm still the same to them. A monster. And to you as well I assume?"

Elsa stares at Hans for a few seconds "You're telling me your own family always hated you?"

"I know seems hard to believe right? That the very prince of the southern Isles could be hated by his own family. Well it's true. My whole life I've been treated like I'm a monster. Im sure you've already met all my brothers and I'm sure you probably assume they're princes of high standards. Gentlemen right? At least that's what they want you to believe."

"Why should I believe you? You lie about everything and you tried to hurt Anna." Says Elsa.

"So did you." Responds Hans

Elsa gasps at Hans comment. She couldn't believe he just said that but deep down inside she knew he was right. She looks at him in the eyes.

"Why did you save me from the mountain if your whole plan was to kill me? Why did you stop me from commiting a horrible mistake." Says Elsa.

Hans stares at Elsa and gives out a scoff. "You still don't get it don't you?"

"No I don't now explain." Says Elsa with firmness.

"My whole plan wasn't to kill you." Says Hans. Elsa's serious expression goes away at his words.

"I heard stories of a beautiful princess who's parents unfortunately passed away and who was soon to be coronated as the new Queen. Only thing was that she was very mysterious and private. And as thirteenth in line I had no chance in my kingdom or in any. So I thought maybe, just maybe I could convince my father to go to the kingdom of Arandelle and get to know the Queen .. well you know the rest of the story. Don't you?" Turned out her own sister was easier to talk to. If I wanted to I could have let you kill that guard and let you be shot at by the other. But deep down inside I had hope you'd at least reconsider and at least bring back summer. But you couldn't. And so maybe I could stage an accident or perhaps take your life to save summer. My pride overtook me, fearing I would return to my father as a failure. And I did what I thought I would never be capable of. And so, here we are." Says Hans.

Elsa stood there in silence. She took a deep breathe and says "That still doesn't excuse your actions."

"I know .. That is why I am requesting for you to take my fathers advise of the penalty death." Says Hans.

Elsa expression turns into shock that she just heard those words come out of Hans mouth.

"What??" Says Elsa.

"Death your majesty." Says Hans. The word itself gave her the chills. To think that she'd be responsible for a mans death only gave her grief, she thinks for a few seconds.

"No Hans. You're punishment will be something else instead." Says Elsa. Hans sits down in his bed and says to her.

"Please, just get it over with and put me to death already. I have no one and I'm a monster in peoples eyes. Might as well be death."

Elsa very bluntly tells Hans "No, as Queen I will not do that. Instead Hans my punishment to you will be ... that you will be set free."

Hans sits up with absolute shock. "What!?" Says Hans.

"You heard me. Tomorrow at noon you will be set free. I suggest you start thinking where you'll go." Says Elsa as she starts to walk away. Hans runs to her only to be held back by his chains.

"No, Queen Elsa please don't do this. I can't go back out there. They'll be terrified of me and I'll go from country to country being cast out. I don't have anyone! Queen Elsa!" Shouts Hans.

Elsa stops and turns around to Hans who was inside his cell and her outside. "Perhaps they will do that. Or perhaps, you can prove them wrong."

Hans stares at Elsa with worry.

"Goodbye Hans." Elsa starts to walk up the stairs.

"Queen Elsa ... I'm sorry." Says Hans with sadness.

Elsa stops. She stands there not knowing what to say. She puts her cape hoodie over her head again and she knocks on the door as the guards let her back outside. The doors shut close and Hans is left in the dark. He drops to his knees and begins to weep.


	6. The Escape

Elsa returns to the castle and quicky walks upstairs to her guest room. She then passes Kristoff and Olaf's room to find them all sleeping. She notices that Anna fell asleep in Kristoffs arms. Anna wakes up and sees Elsa.

"Elsa!" Whispers Anna loudly.

Elsa puts her finger over her lips to tell Anna to be quiet. She signals with her head to come outside. Anna slowly gets up to try not to wake anyone up and tip toes her way out the room as she closed the door behind her.

"Tell me what happened!" Says Anna. Elsa grabs Anna's arm and starts to walk.

"Come I can't tell you here." Says Elsa. They find an empty library and close the door. It was dark inside the library so Elsa creates light with her ice powers so that they can see each other.

"Okay I think we should be safe here." Says Elsa.

Anna begins to ask questions like a desperate little girl.

"Okay okay tell me what happened! Did he try hurting you? Was he mean! Did he even say anything to you!? Did he still have those ugly sideburns of his!" Says Anna.

Elsa stares at her sister nervously.

"Ohhh .. Anna please don't be mad at me .." Says Elsa.

"I told you I would support you no matter what decision you choose." Says Anna.

Elsa cringes her teeth with nervousness.

"Okay ... I ... ummm .. I'm setting him free .." Says Elsa.

Anna stares at Elsa as her eyes wide open with shock.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Yells Anna. Elsa grabs Anna's mouth

"Shhhh! They'll hear you!" Says Elsa. Anna begins to muffle like she's trying to say something.

"Anna listen, I'm going to take my hand out of your mouth but PLEASE don't freak out .. do you promise me?" Says Elsa.

Anna shakes her head agreeing. Elsa slowly takes her hand from Anna's mouth. Anna immediately starts to ask Elsa "Why did you set him free!? What even happened in there!"

Elsa begins to go into detail explaining everything that happened in there. How horrible he looked, how regretful he sounded, the real reason he went to Arandelle in the first place and how he himself asked for the penalty death. Anna begins to walk around pondering everything she heard. She stops in front of Elsa.

"So you're telling me Hans still had hopes you would stop the winter and possibly marry him?" Says Anna.

Elsa rubs her forehead in frustration."Again for the third time, yes." Says Elsa.

"But why did he save you!? That makes no sense. All he had to do was stay still and his hands would be clean! Even if maybe he aimed for the chandelier on purpose he still saved you ... he makes no sense!" Says Anna.

"Trust me I know. What I also don't understand is why he even explained to you his plan .. all he had to do was kiss you and and his hands would be clean again because he didn't love you. Why was he changing his plan all the time??" Says Elsa.

"Because we didn't know the Queen of Arandelle had a sister." A mans voice is heard inside the library room and it startles Anna and Elsa as they wondered who said that. A man with a lantern comes out of the study room and shows himself to Anna and Elsa. It's one of Hans brothers. The one with glasses who was quiet during dinner and ignoring his brothers.

"Sorry I startled you but I was actually here first doing some studies." Elsa and Anna look at each other confused.

"Were you literally listening to us this whole time!?" Asks Anna.

"My name is Lars, I was actually the one who suggested to Hans to go to Arandelle to meet and marry the Queen." Says Lars.

Elsa begins to remember the conversation she had with Hans about how he seemed to not like his brothers. She decides to ask Lars. "Why would you suggest Hans to go to Arandelle if he thinks negatively of his own brothers."

"Because Hans and I were the only ones who got along with each other." He turns around to turn on all candles for more light in the room. He looks at the study room he came out from and just then Queen Magdalia steps out of the room. Elsa and Anna stare confused wondering what was happening.

"Good evening Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Don't worry it's just us two." Says the Queen with her usual sweet and gentle tone. Elsa waits for Lars to speak.

"You see Hans was abused physically and mentally by our brothers and our own father. And so him being the last born. The thirteenth to be exact, our father did not care for him. Hans hates it here and so when the opportunity came for Hans I mentioned it to him. I tried to teach him the very much I could about Arandelle. Granted it's hard teaching about Arandelle because everyone there is so closed off. It's a kingdom that separates itself from the world. And so Hans went to Arandelle for that reason. He never knew however about the conflicts you both were having. He even came back ranting how the very Queen of Arandelle has magical ice powers. Of course no one believed him until the word got around." Says Lars as Elsa and Anna listened very carefully.

"Our father threatened Hans to not fail. Hans fearing he would fail tried everything he could to succeed. Even try to kill. I was so disappointed at him when he can back I haven't talked to him since." Says Lars.

The Queen begins to speak with love "I know my Hans suffered so much. As have I. My husband was so hard on him his whole life treating him like he isn't his son. And his brothers would always call him names and beat him."

She closes her eyes and says with heartache "Queen Elsa I will not judge you if you choose to put Hans to death. Just know that we are very sorry for everything he put you and your sister through."

Elsa walks towards the Queen, puts her hand on her shoulder and says "I would never do that. That's not where my heart is and that is not the type of Queen I am." Queen Magdalia lifts her head up with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Yeah, in fact Elsa is actually letting Hans go." Says Anna."

The Queen gasps "You dont have to do that Queen Elsa. Please don't do it if for me."

"I'm not. We've all done things we're not proud of." Says Elsa as she turns to look at her sister Anna. Anna gives a heartwarming smile at Elsa.

"The King will not be happy." Says Lars.

"I will deal with the King. For now I must get some rest for tomorrow we leave." Says Elsa.

"Of course. Get some sleep my daughters." Says the Queen to Anna and Elsa with love.

Elsa smiles at the Queen and hugs her. Elsa and Anna go back to their room and Anna falls fast asleep next to Elsa. Elsa couldn't sleep as she kept on replaying every second of the conversation her and Hans had. After struggling to sleep she decides to pull out the _Shakespeare's Sonnet _book that belonged to Hans that she found in his study.

She continues to read where she left off. She was fascinated by how detailed Hans notes were. And she enjoyed reading his points of view that challenged her views followed by his own theory of Shakespeare's words.

As she continued to read she came across her favorite Sonnet of Shakespeare. She knew it by memory but she knew she just had to read it.

_Love is not love _

_Which alters when it alteration finds, _

_Or bends with the remover to remove. _

_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark _

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken; _

_It is the star to every wand'ring bark, _

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. _

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass come; _

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom. _

_If this be error and upon me prov'd, _

_I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd._

As she finished reading she was fascinated how Hans detailed the Sonnet as his favorite but she also noticed his own personable notes beside the Sonnet.

_"Let all you do be done in love." _

_1 Corinthians 16:14_

Hans read the Bible just like Elsa.

_"How could someone with so much knowledge do what he did?" _She thinks to herself.

Elsa fell asleep after much reading with the book by her side.

_Friday_

_October 28th, 1842_

The next morning after breakfast, Anna and Elsa were finishing getting there things ready so they can return back to Arandelle.

"Okay well I think that's everything! You guys ready?" Says Kristoff to Anna and Elsa

"Yes we'll meet you at the ship Kristoff." Says Anna kissing him on the cheeks. Kristoff walks with Sven and Olaf back to the ship. Anna turns to Elsa.

"Please don't mention to Kristoff that you are going to let Hans go free. He would be really upset .." says Anna.

"Oh don't worry. I wasn't planning to anyways." Says Elsa.

King Soren steps into the room with his sons and his wife to say goodbye. Anna nervously laughs as they all begin to walk on the room.

"Well! It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you so much for everything." She respectfully takes a bow and whispers to Elsa "I'll meet you outside."

"I hope you enjoyed your visit Queen Elsa." says king Soren to Elsa.

"I did your majesty. And thank you to all of you for your kindness." She says while regarding the Kings family.

They all begin to walk to the doors of the castle just right before the guards open the doors the king gives a signal with his hand to not open them yet.

"Before you go, we would just like to know the decision it is you made regarding Hans, that way we can arrange everything that will be necessary." Says King Soren.

Elsa notices the Kings wife begin to get nervous. The tension starts to grow and everyone could feel it.

"You did make a decision I assume?" Asks the king. Elsa turns her attention the king.

"I did. And the decision I made is that Hans is to be set free." Says Elsa.

The Kings eyes open wide with astonishment of what he just heard. The Queens face becomes worried and the brothers of Hans begin to whisper with each other, flabbergasted that they just heard Queen Elsa say such a thing. All except Lars who keeps his head down. The king responds to Elsa with a very serious tone.

"Queen Elsa, with all due respect that is not a punishment for the crimes that Hans has committed. That is a reward."

Elsa stands her ground and with confidence says "King Soren, you assigned me to choose Hans punishment and that is exactly what I am doing. Hans is to be a free man at noon today."

King Soren's expression becomes angry and with frustration says "You're majesty. When crime is committed it demands punishment, you simply cannot—"

"That is my final decision." Interrupts Elsa with her hand up.

King Soren stares at Elsa with anger. After a few seconds later he gives Elsa a fake and forceable smile and says "Of course your majesty. As you wish. I will make sure that at noon Hans is released from the dungeon and set free."

Elsa stares at King Soren with suspicion.

"You have my word." Says the king.

Elsa nods at the king and leaves as the doors open. King Soren watches Elsa leave. Anna is waiting for Elsa in the chariot and she then sees her approach the chariot walking fast and with a serious face.

"Elsa?! What happened??" Elsa quickly responds

"Nothing." She jumps on the chariot, sits next to Anna and looks back at King Soren. "Let's get out of here before they change their mind."

The chariot leaves as quick as it can and heads back to the ship. King Soren watches as they leave. He then speaks with his back still to his family.

"I do not care what the Queen of Arandelle says. At noon I want you all to go and kill that little monster."

He then turns around to his sons and threatens them with anger "Do I make myself clear?" All of the kings sons except Lars respond. "Yes Father." Lars and his mother look at each other with concern.

The chariot stops at the docks where the ship and its captain were waiting. Elsa quickly gets off and calls out for the shipcrew "Ready the ship. We leave now."

"Yes your majesty." Says Captain Terje. Kristoff and Olaf look at each other confused as to why Elsa was being so demanding.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed .." whispers Old.

"More like the country." Whispers Kristoff back to Olaf.

"Uhh Elsa, hey everything okay?" Says Kristoff to Elsa.

Elsa responds quickly and frustrated "Yes I'm fine Kristoff." Anna gives Kristoff a death stare as to say to stop talking.

"Hey! How did it go with Hans? Did you decide his punishment?"

"What." Responds Elsa annoyed. Anna quickly answers for Elsa.

"Uhhh she went with your advice! He's staying in there like you said." Says a very nervous Anna.

"Well that's great! I guess I do give good advice after all." Says Kristoff as he and Olaf high five each other and walk up the ship with Sven follwing behind. Anna turns around to look at Elsa.

"Let's get out of here. I'm done with this place." Says Elsa.

Hans in the dundgeon was laying in his bed looking at the walls. Thinking about his conversation with Elsa and how he'll be a free man soon. He has all sorts of emotions going through his mind. Just then he hears the doors and hears footsteps approaching his cell. _It's way too early for them to let me go free_ thinks Hans to himself.

Just then he sees his mother Queen Magdalia and Lars with a lantern and with very nervous expressions of their face. He quickly sits up from his bed.

"Mother? Is that you??" Says Hans.

Lars opens the gate for his mother and she comes inside his cell and hugs her son. Hans stands up confused and doesn't know whether to hug back or stay still. She then quickly lets him go and Lars steps inside and hands Hans clothing, new boots and a shoulder bag. Hans stares at both of them not knowing what was happening.

Lars breaks the chains on his hand with a tool he brought. His mother takes a wet cloth from her apron and begins to clean Hans face and his body wiping away all the dirtiness he had on him. She then starts to rub clean senses on his neck and body.

"My son. You have to leave, now." Says his mother.

Hans starts to look at his mother and Lars in confusion "Wh .. umm .. now?? Where? Why? I thought I had till noon?" Says Hans.

"If you wait till noon your a dead man." Says Lars.

"You're Father gave the orders to execute you on sight. You must leave now before your brothers see you." Says Queen Magdalia.

"What will happen to you?" Asks Hans

"I must stay." Says Queen Magdalia.

"No please. Both of you come." Pleads Hans

"You're father will get suspicious and will find out. Quickly Hans, dress." Says Queen Magdalia.

Hans begins to put the clothes that were given to him. Casual and similar to the ones he wore the time he went for Elsa on the mountain except the style was not fit for prince, instead it was for a traveler. A dark blue color with dark blue pants and a white long sleeve shirt underneath.

"There is food in the shoulder bag. Leave the kingdom and don't look back. Get as far away as you can." Says his mother. She then puts her hand on his cheek like the loving mother she is.

"Oh my sweet boy. You will always be my little boy. And I will always be with you. I love you so much Hans." Says Queen Magdalia.

Hans begins to feel sad "Mother please. Come with me." Says Hans.

His mother shakes her head no "I will always be with you my son." Says Queen Magdalia.

Hans grabs her hands and they embrace each other. Hans missed his mother so much. He looks at his brother Lars. Lars smiles at him.

"Go on little brother." Hans gives a half smile and then looks at his mother one last time. He kisses her on her forehead and grabs his shoulder bag looks back one last time and runs up the stairs.

He steps outside and immediately is blinded by the brightness. He hadn't seen the sunlight in forever. He sees a crowd of people walking the streets. He begins to walk as fast as he can not bringing attention and keeping his head down. He notices the kings guards walking around. He tries his best to avoid them. He didn't know where he was going but he just knew he needed to leave the Southern Isles.

Suddenly he bumps into a old man. They both fall to the ground as Hans fall on top of him. The old man then recognizes Hans and raises his hands up scared and begins to yell. "Help! Somebody help me!" Hans gets up and begins to run through the crowd of people as he notices the guards approach the old man. He runs as fast as he can away from the crowd. He runs to the docks in a dead end. He turns around fearing the guards would show up any second. He notices a ship begin to sail off. Hans runs as fast he can to the edge of the dock to reach the ship before it leaves. He runs and jumps from the docks with all the power he could and grabs on to the rope on the side of the ship. He grunts and begins to pull himself up to the ship. He finally reaches the top of the ship and climbs on board trying to catch his breath.

Now on board the ship Hans looks back to see as the ship sails farther and farther away from the Southern Isles. He couldn't believe he had escaped and was leaving. He begins to walk around the ship trying to find a hiding spot that way no one can find him and throw him overboard. He wanted to get off the nearest island but he knew if anyone in the ship found him they'd stop him from even doing that.

He finds a hiding spot under a small life boat, he jumps in and hides under the sheets. He sits in silence trying to relax and catch his breath. He open his shoulder bag and begins to eat some food his mother picked for him. He closes his bag when suddenly he hears a voice behind him.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs and—" suddenly Olaf's recognizes who it is. Both Hans and Olaf's eyes grow wide with fear. Olaf then screams as loud as he can.

"AHHHHH! Mpfff—" Hans grabs Olaf's mouth and holds his head so he can stop screaming and moving around

"Shhh please be quiet!" Says Hans as Olaf continues to freak out.

Kristoff and Sven we're enjoying the nice view of the ocean as they ate carrots together. Anna walks toward Kristoff to talk to him.

"Hey Kristoff have you seen Olaf?? I can't find him anywhere .." Says Anna.

"He's probably just playing hide and seek and wants you to find him. You know how he is."Says Kristoff.

"Yeah but I haven't been able to find him anywhere, maybe he—" suddenly Anna, Kristoff and Sven hear loud noises and kicks coming under the small life boat. They look at each other confused and approach the life boat. Anna pulls the sheets covering the hiding the boat to see what it is. She can't believe what she sees.

"Olaf?" Suddenly the moving stops and Hans lets go of Olaf as he runs away screaming. He stands up nervously to meet Anna's eye level.

"Oh no .." Says Hans.

Anna then recognizes who it is. Her eyes get big.

"Hans??" Says Anna.

Kristoffs eyes grow big with rage as he also recognizes who it is. He runs up to Hans and tackles him to the ground. Anna gasps. Kristoff begins to punch Hans repeatedly. Anna yells at Kristoff trying to pull him away.

"KRISTOFF! Kristoff please stop!" Hans tries to cover his face and defend himself until he turns Kristoff around and gets on top of him punching him. Anna continues to yell begging both of them to stop. They continue to go back and forth hitting it each other. Sven tried to go in and help only for Kristoff to yell out

"Sven stay out of this! I got this." Anna tries everything she can to separate them. Hans frustration comes out and starts to punch Kristoff in the face repeatedly while Kristoff tries to punch him back. Just then a loud shout is heard.

"ENOUGH!" A blast of ice hits both Hans and Kristoff in the stomach and they both fall backwards holding their stomach in pain. Anna runs to Kristoff holding him making sure he's okay.

"Are you okay Anna??" Asks Elsa. Anna with teary eyes nods yes.

"What is going on here!?" Demands Elsa. She turns around to see who Kristoff was fighting with only to see Hans on the floor holding his stomach.

"Hans??" He lifts his head up with shock and fear and sees Elsa. Elsa's eyes get big "Oh no .." she says.


	7. The Current Rises

Hans laid on the floor holding his stomach with pain as he stared at Elsa with fear. Elsa stares at Hans confused and wondering why he was on the ship. She's speechless and has no words. Suddenly Kristoff yells.

"Finish him Elsa!" Kristoff still laid on the floor in pain being comforted by Anna. Elsa and Hans continue to stare at each other not knowing what to say.

"What are you doing Elsa!?! Kill him already!" Says Kristoff.

Elsa continues to stand there in shock. Anna puts her hands on Kristoff's face as to calm him down.

"Kristoff .. please just calm down." Says Anna.

Kristoff yells at Elsa "Elsa this is the man who tried to kill you and your sister! Kill him already before he—."

Anna interrupts Kristoff "He's a free man Kristoff!" Kristoff's eyes widen with shock. He stares at Anna and then back to Elsa. "What!?" Yells Kristoff. Olaf faints with all the drama going on.

"Elsa's decision was to let Hans go. He isn't a prisoner anymore." Says Anna. Kristoff stares at Elsa and Anna in shock.

"Why are you here?? You were supposed to be free at noon!" Says Elsa very loudly.

"Just after you left, my Father gave the orders to have me executed on sight at noon. My mother and brother Lars came for me and told me to leave the kingdom. I didn't plan on escaping in your ship. I didn't even know this was your ship!" Says Hans.

Elsa rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her head in frustration as she turns around with her back towards Hans.

"UGHHHHHH you've got to be kidding me .." Says Elsa. Hans gets on his feet while holding his stomach and says to her

"Look, just drop me off at the nearest island and I'll be out of your life for good." Says Hans.

Kristoff still on the ground with Anna yells "Yeah why don't I kill you myself so you can be out of our lives right now!"

Hans turns to Kristoff and with a snarky attitude says "That's quite a bold thing to say for someone who can't even land a punch."

Kristoff gets up angrily ready to attack again. Anna runs towards Hans trying to stop him from attacking Hans again.

"KRISTOFF NO!" Yells Anna.

"Yes, be a good lad and listen to your girlfriend." Says Hans teasing him. Kristoff starts to get on Hans face yelling while Anna in the middle of both of them trying to make sure they don't rip each other apart.

"ENOUGH!!! Both of you!" Yells Elsa as she turns around. Both of them stop arguing and look at Elsa. Elsa with a serious expression turns her attention to Hans.

"There are no islands nearby on the way back to Arandelle!" Says Elsa.

Hans grunts and rolls his eyes "Oh great. Of course!" Says Hans. He walks towards the edge of the ship looking at the sea with frustration.

Anna turns to Elsa. "What do we do?? We can't turn back or else they'll think you purposely kidnapped him. Or worse, the King would find out what the Queen and Lars did." Says Anna.

Elsa closes her eyes and starts to walk around thinking of an idea. Sven goes to Olaf and starts to lick him. Olaf slowly gets up and grunts. "Oh wow I had the craziest dream." He then looks at Hans and everyone on the ship. He then faints again.

Suddenly Elsa stops walking around. She knew exactly where to go. She turns around to Anna to tell her.

"Corona." Says Elsa.

Anna walks to Elsa with concern and says "Elsa, just because our aunt and uncle happen to be the King and Queen of the kingdom doesn't mean they'll just let someone like Hans live there because their own niece is asking a favor."

Suddenly Hans turns around surprised. "Whoa whoa whoa hold on. King Frederic is your uncle!???"

Anna quickly responds to Hans "Shhh! Yes now hush." Elsa explains her idea to Anna.

"Maybe not. Maybe if he just hears us out he just might help us." Says Elsa.

"Elsa, the last time we saw them was at our parents funeral." Says Anna.

"That's not true, our cousin came to my coronation." Says Elsa.

"Yes but we're not even close to her. We barely got to know her that day. I write her once in awhile yes, but the last time you two saw each other before that was when you two were infants." Says Anna.

"Anna, we don't have a choice. If Hans returns home with us Arandelle will be in outrage." Says Elsa

"I say we just throw him off the ship." Says a sarcastic Kristoff.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Says Hans while giving Kristoff an annoyed look.

"SHUSH!" Yells Anna at both of them. She walks around thinking of Elsa's idea. She looks up at Elsa and says "Okay, fine. But we can't go empty handed."

"I know, I'll think of something." Says Elsa. She then goes to Captain Terje. "Take us to Corona. We have an important trade to handle." The Captain turns his ship east and says "Yes you're majesty." Elsa returns back to see Kristoff and Anna having an argument.

"I can't believe you would try to hide this from me! Why would you keep something like this from me??" Says Kristoff.

"Kristoff if I told you the truth you would get upset and go after Hans. Just like you did just now .." Says Anna.

"How are you okay with this!? This monster tried to kill you and Elsa!" Says Kristoff.

"There's more to the story Kristoff .." interrupts Elsa. Elsa begins to explain everything to Kristoff. The dungeon meeting. The Queen and Lars experience and how the King never loved Hans and wanted Hans dead.

"I know this a lot to take in and I understand why you may seem upset. But please, don't take it out on Anna. She only promised she would support me in whatever decision I would make." Says Elsa. Kristoff stays silent for a few seconds and then says.

"Okay. Fine, we'll go with your plan. But I still don't feel comfortable having him around. I mean the fact that he's on board in this ship in the middle of the ocean is already a problem! I don't trust him."

"Okay, fair enough. What do you suggest we do then?" Says Elsa. Kristoff begins to think of an idea.

Meanwhile, Hans was leaning on the front of the ships bow, looking at the waters and at the view thinking to himself. Elsa finds Hans staring at the ocean. She stares at Hans before going up to talk to him. She couldn't believe Hans was aboard the ship. She thought their meeting at the dungeon would be the last time she would ever have to see him. She approaches Hans and clears her throat.

"Ahem."

Hans turns around and sees it's Elsa. Elsa stares at Hans speechless forgetting what she was gonna say. She gets herself together.

"Umm .. so I talked to Anna and Kristoff and we all agreed that if we're going to take you to Corona it's only fair you obey our rules here in this ship." Says Elsa.

"Okay .. what rules??" Asks Hans

Elsa pulls out from behind her a set of chains. Hans looks at the chains then back at Elsa.

"Oh you've got to be kidding .." Says Hans as he rolls his eyes.

"It'll only be until we get to Corona." Tries to explain Elsa.

"Yeah right .." Says a stubborn Hans.

"I'm serious! I promise I will take them off as soon as we get there!" Says Elsa.

"Some free man I am." Says Hans frustrated.

"Look this doesn't mean your a prisoner! Yells Elsa.

"Really!? So what does it mean then??" Shouts Hans. Elsa stands there not knowing what to say to that. She knew exactly what it meant because she too had them on her whole life. Elsa closes her eyes a takes a deep breath and opens them to look at Hans.

"Can you just please put them on." Says Elsa.

Hans looks at Elsa and sighs. "Fine."

He puts his hands beneath the bars of the front of the ships bow. Elsa begins to grab Hans hands and puts the chains on him. He was chained in front of the ship. Elsa looks at Hans and Hans looks at her, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. Elsa then says to Hans "ahem. Well let me know if you need anything." Says Elsa. She walks away back to her cabin as Hans watches Elsa leave.

The ship had been sailing the whole day and it was almost night time. But for some strange reason it was getting really windy. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are enjoying a nice dinner with each other. Elsa notices Hans alone trying to open his mother's side bag but he can't since his hands were chained. Elsa starts to feel bad. She wonders to herself if she should get up and offer him food or if she should just let him be. She tries to ignore him thinking he'd be fine but he kept going through her mind, thinking how he was alone, probably hungry and cold. Finally she decided.

"I'll be right back." Says Elsa as she stands up. Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Olaf all look at each other confused as they watch her leave. She serves a plate of food and a cup of drink and goes outside to see Hans.

It had gotten really windy and the waves were getting louder. She approaches Hans seeing that he's still trying to get the shoulder bag, trying to open it with his foot. He's grunting and arguing to himself, frustrated that he can't seem to open it.

"Are you hungry?" Asks Elsa. Hans didn't realize Elsa was behind her and turns around surprised. He looks at Elsa and sees she has food and a cup of drink with her. He stares at Elsa. He responds very nervous.

"Uhh .. Yes .. but you don't have to I uhh have food in—"

"It's fine." Says Elsa before Hans could finish what he was trying to say.

She walks and stands next to him. She stares at Hans and picks up food with her hands and begins to feed him like a mother feeding her child. She grabs the cup of drink and holds Hans chin with her left hand while she gave him to drink with the other. Making sure he doesn't spill on himself. She grabs a cloth and begins to wipe his mouth and his lips making sure he didn't have food on his face. Elsa followed this routine as she continued to feed him, being as gentle as she could be. Hans felt embarrassed that the Queen was serving him. He didn't know what to say to her until they both stare into each other's eyes.

"Umm thank you." Says Hans. Elsa continues to stare at Hans surprised he would actually say thank you, surprised that he would actually let her feed him.

She continues to feed him. "Aren't you cold out here?" Says Elsa.

"Um, a little but I've gotten used to it since I've been in the dungeon." Says a shy Hans.

She takes of the blanket she had on her and puts it on Hans and covers him. "Oh you really .. don't have to do that." Says Hans.

"There's plenty of more inside. Plus I don't mind the cold." Says Elsa. She continues to feed him until it was all finished.

"Why don't I move you inside? That way you don't have to be here." Says Elsa to Hans.

"I wouldn't want you to do that. I know everyone still has hurt feelings over me and I get that. I'll be fine out here." Says Hans.

Elsa looks at Hans surprised with what he just said. "Very well." She says.

She grabs the plate and cup and begins to walk back. "Queen Elsa." Says Hans as she turns around to look at him.

"This storm, it doesn't seem normal. I don't want to scare you but I don't think we should be heading to Corona during the night. It seems the current is getting worse and the ship is rocking more and more." Says Hans.

Elsa walks next to Hans and notices the waves getting stronger and stronger.

"I'll talk to the captain and see what he says." She walks away back to her cabin.

"Queen Elsa." Says Hans. She turns around. "Thank you. For everything." Says Hans.

Elsa stares at him surprised and nods her head. She walks back to her cabin. Anna was peeking through the window watching both of them. Elsa walks in to see Anna waiting for her.

"Hmm, that was interesting." Says a suspicious Anna. Elsa laughs at Anna's comment.

"I was just feeding him. I don't want him dead before we take him to Corona." Says Elsa.

"I do." Says a half awake Kristoff laying with a sleeping Olaf and Sven.

Anna looks at Elsa and rolls her eyes smiling.

"So you really think he's changed huh?" Asks Anna

"I don't know. I can't say." Says Elsa.

Anna turns and looks at Hans as he starts to make himself comfortable so he can sit.

"He does however think we should wait till tomorrow morning to sail to Corona. He thinks the storm is getting worse." Says Elsa.

"I don't think we have time to wait. Arandelle will start to wonder where we are if we don't return soon." Says Anna.

Elsa goes back outside the windy weather to talk to the Captain Terje "Good evening Captain. I'm noticing the storm is getting strong. Is everything okay?" Asks Elsa.

"Yes your majesty, we should be okay. The storm will eventually pass through." Says Captain Terje.

Elsa turns to look at Hans from afar off sitting down trying to cover himself.

"Okay then. I will see you tomorrow Captain." Says Elsa.

"Of course your majesty. Rest well tonight." Elsa walks back to her cabin and lays on her bed. She closes her eyes trying not think much of the storm. She falls fast asleep with the loud sounds of the current and the storm.


	8. The Storm That Divided Us

_"Protect the King and Queen at all costs!" Yelled the captain of the ship. The ship crew ran around in circles trying to dump the water that was on the ship. The storm was violently attacking the ship from all directions causing the ship to move in all sorts of direction and many people to be thrown overboard. _

_"Agnarr!" Yells Queen Iduna as she slips on the floor. _

_"I've got you dear!" Yells King Agnarr as he runs back and helps her on her feet. _

_"You're majesty you need to keep moving! Get to your cabin!" Yells one of the ship crew members. Suddenly a viscous and loud thunder fills the air causing everyone to hold their ears in pain as all they hear is a high pitched noise. The waves begin to increase more and more until they realize that they were about to be meeting a huge wave that would surely be the end of their lives._

_"Agnarr ... our daughters ... what will happen to our daughters ..." Cries the Queen on King Agnarrs shoulder. Agnarr grabs the Iduna and embraces her in his arms making sure she cries on his chest so she may not see the terrifying wave before their eye as they make their way to the wave to meet their doom. _

_King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were on their knees as many others ran for safety. The Captain held tightly to the steering wheel, there was nothing else he can do. _

_"May god bless all of us .." Says the captain as they approach the viscous wave._

_King Agnarr holds on to his wife in his arms making sure she doesn't look up at the wave. King Agnarr stares at the giant wave coming down to devour the ship._

_"Elsa!" Yells King Agnarr. _

_"Elsa!" _

_"Elsa wake up! _

_"Wake upppp!!!!!" Yells King Agnarr as the wave devours him and his wife. _

A loud and tremendous sound of thunder cracks, it wakes Elsa up as she gasps with the terrifying noise she heard. She sees her sister in front of her bed shaking her with fear.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa wake up we're in the middle of a storm!" Yells Anna. Elsa then realized that although she was dreaming about her parents, that the nightmare she was having was about to come true for them.

Elsa rises from her bed, there is water everywhere, she runs outside with Anna following behind her. She slips and falls due to all the water on the ship. Anna quickly helps her sister get up.

The sounds of waves are heard through the air. Cold strong winds coming from every direction. Heavy rain falling down like spikes of needles as the ship rocked uncontrollably.

She sees Kristoff, Sven and many ship crew members running around the ship trying to get all the water and heavy equipment out of the ship while trying to hang on making sure they don't fall. She sees Olaf hiding under the small life boat scared. She then sees Hans in front of the ship still in chains as he's hit with the waves face first everytime the ship went over a wave.

"Anna! Go with Olaf and hide under the boat!" Yells Elsa as she runs to go see the captain.

The ships movement causes Anna to fall to the floor and every time she tried getting back up she was thrown again back down. Kristoff turns around to see Anna on the floor.

"Anna!" He yells. "Stay there I'm coming for you!" Kristoff runs to Anna only for the ship to go over another big wave causing Kristoff to be thrown to the opposite side of the ship.

Elsa runs to the captain. The captain fighting viciously trying to control the ships wheel to get them out of the storm but the current is so strong that it prevents him from doing that.

"Captain!" Yells Elsa as she tries to hang on to the edge of the ship.

"You're majesty! Get inside the cabin! We are in the eye of the storm!" Yells the captain to Elsa.

"What do we do! How do we get out of this!" Yells Elsa.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to sail through the big waves if not the ship will sink!" Yells the captain to Elsa. "Please get to safety!" He follows up with.

Just then the side of the ship breaks causing the ship to lean left. Olaf inside the life boat slams to the left side of the ship. Anna holds on to the cabins door so she doesn't fall. Kristoff and Sven hold on to the edge of the ship and Hans is dangling with his chains. Elsa notices the broken part of the ship and tries to cover it up with an ice blast but the water keeps breaking the ice. The ship leans back to normal but immediately starts to lean right. Another wreck is heard on the right side of the ship. Elsa runs to the right trying to cover it up with ice but fails.

Loud and vicious thunder continues as a big wave of water comes down at them. Elsa freezes the wave just before hititng them as it it cracks in the air causing hail to fall on them. Suddenly Elsa notices a giant wave in front of the ship where Hans was at. A wave so big that it would destroy them. She stares speechless and for a few seconds she hears nothing but silence. She runs to the front of the ship only to see Anna hanging onto the door and Hans still in chains trying to free himself. Kristoff and Sven are in the back of the ship trying their best to get to Anna while Olaf still remained inside the life boat.

Elsa loses her trail of thought as she is shocked to know that this could be it. Kristoff and Sven are slowly making their way to Anna. Hans is trying his best to free himself from the chains when suddenly the big giant wave rises. The giant wave is so big that it covers the dark skies in front of them. It begins to fall as it comes down on them.

"Brace for impact!!!" Yells the captain.

Elsa blasts the wave with both hands but it does nothing. She continues to blast ice as hard as she can as the wave comes down at them. Hans sees the giant wave in front of his eyes. His eyes grow with fear like he was seeing the face of the devil. He kneels down, closes his eyes and slouches ready for the impact. Anna hanging by the door cabin looks back at Kristoff. Kristoff looks at her. She then looks back at Elsa and yells. "Els—" suddenly the giant wave hits all of them.

The ships wheel breaks and the impact throws the captain to the back of the sea. Kristoff and Sven are sent flying to the right. Olaf inside the boat is sent flying to the left. The door that Anna was hanging onto rips and she screams as she is thrown out the sea. "ANNA!!!" Yells Elsa with fear. She looks up to see the last of the giant wave hit her and Hans. The waters devours the ship.

Darkness and silence filled the air for several minutes. _Am I dead?_ She thought to herself. The big wave completely knocked her out. Suddenly she regains her consciousness. Pitch darkness and water is all Elsa can see or hear. The waves send her flying under water. She desperately screams as she is losing air for being under water for so long. She can't feel anyone and is only able to get a few seconds of glimpses when lightening strikes up above. She is in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of nowhere. She is still being thrown around being hit by broken ship parts as she struggled for air.

Finally the violent waves cause her to be thrown up as she finally emerges to breathe. She coughs up water only to see another wave come down. She is swallowed again by the ocean. The waters continue to violently throw Elsa around and is only able to emerge for air when the ocean throws her up. This happens repeatedly. Elsa screamed as loud as she could when she was being swallowed deeper and deper into the ocean. The waters miraculously bring her up to air. She gasps for air and coughing more water. Suddenly she sees a broken raft floating in front of her. She swims as hard as she can before she was swallowed again and with all the little energy she had left she climbs on top of the raft.

She tries to catch her breath. She's shaking, scared and weak. She looks up trying to see if there is anyone there, hoping she can see her sister. But all she can see are angry waves and thunderstorms.

"ANNA!!" She cries desperately for her sister.

"ANNA!!!!" She continues to yell as loud as she can only to find no answer. She begins to cry as the strong thunderstorm continues.

"Anna .." She says to herself in tears realizing her sister was gone. She lays on the raft like a lost little child crying for her mother.

"I'm sorry Anna!" She begins to cry and scream Anna's name through the long night as the vicious thunderstorm continues.

The crying, screaming and being tossed viciously caused Elsa to become so weak that she lost her consciousness. Her mind went black to what felt several hours. Suddenly a loud thunder is heard and wakes Elsa up only barely lifting her head up. She looks around with her eyes to see rain coming down and making splashes as it hits the ground. She feels with her hands sand and rocks but she is half awake and is so weakened she can't move or comprehend.

With her weak and tired eyes she sees in her corner of the eye the figure of a man walking from the ocean to the land as he falls to his knees weak and shaking. He starts to cough up water. Elsa is so weak she can barely keep her eyes open. She's sees the man slowly try to get up. Suddenly the man notices Elsa. He stares at her. Elsa also realizes the man staring at her. The man begins to walk towards her where she is laying flat on the floor. Elsa sees the man approach her but isn't able to stay awake as her eyes close and she falls asleep. All Elsa is able to hear are the approaching footsteps and the winds and thunderstorms.

Just in the middle of the thunderstorm is seen Olaf in the boat. He had been sailing and being able to survive thanks to that life boat.

"Oh dear oh dear .. what do I do!" Says an Olaf to himself.

"Sven!? Kristoff?? Are you there??" Yells a scared Olaf looking around only to see the ocean and strong current.

"Hey Elsa?? You there?? Hey my cloud might be going away soon so .. I don't know how much I have left .." he cries out hoping she would respond but he was all by himself.

Suddenly a loud thunder is heard followed by a lightning strike above an island. Olaf notices the island and gasps. "An island! Okay okay .. come on Olaf you can do this!" As he gets ready to jump he realizes "Wait I don't know how to swim .. hahahah." Laughs a nervous Olaf.

He takes his stick arm from his body and begins to use it as a paddle. "Okay island! I'm coming for you!" Says Olaf as the waves help him sail into the direction of the island.

The giant wave on the ship had completely knocked out Kristoff. The back of his head hit the edge of the ship that the only one awake was Sven. Sven was swimming for his life with Kristoff on his back. He was doing everything he could to make sure him and his friend are kept alive.

Sven suddenly hears a sound. A familiar sound he knows very well. He hears a loud animal honk coming from an island. He decides to swim to the island as he follows the noise of the loud honks. And this they did as all of them fought to get away from the storm. The storm that completely changed their lives. And for Anna and Elsa. The storm that changed their lives again.


	9. Lost

_Saturday _

_October 29th, 1842_

The storm had finally stopped and the sun was out covered by clouds like nothing had happened. It was a beautiful and new day with perfect breeze and with the sounds of gentle waters.

Anna wakes up slowly as she starts to feel the warmness around her body. She wakes up on top of the cabin door that broke from the ship. The night she was thrown from the ship she was hanging on to dear life and trying to remain on top of the ships cabin door. The last thing she could remember was the storms violent waves tossing her through the night.

As Anna starts to wake up she notices dark land around her. She starts to look around wondering where she is and how she got here. She gets up looking around to see if is anyone is there.

"Elsa?" She calls out. "Kristoff?" She continues. "Anyone?" With no one responding she realized no one was with her. She turns around to look at the great ocean wondering where they could have gone.

"Where am I .." She says to herself as she starts to look around the black sand and rocks.

"Maybe just maybe there in this island as well .." thought Anna. She gets up with her body's still sore by the storm and starts to walk around the island to see if she's able to find someone as she tries to remain as hopeful as she can.

Meanwhile Sven was finally reaching a mountain just next to the ocean where he heard the loud honks. It was difficult to see at all last night because of how dark it was and with the thunderstorm it made it worse. But thanks to those loud honks he was able to reach land.

Sven was very tired from trying to swim the whole night while carrying a very hurt Kristoff. As he finally reaches the land he walks to the mountain and begins to climb the green mountain to try to follow the loud honks he heard. The mountains became foggy the higher he climbed. He was so tired from all the swimming. He decides to stop and take a break. He sets Kristoff down on soft green grass and he lays next to him exhausted as he falls asleep.

The long and dreadful night had exhausted Elsa not just physically, but also emotionally. Her eyes slowly begin to open as she hears birds chirping and the sound of the shores hitting the sand very gently. She awakes to see she was sleeping on a large rock with a mans coat covering her. She looks around and sees that she is inside a dark cave. She sits up and groans. Her body took a bad beating by the ocean. She rubs her eyes and forehead. She had a headache and her eyes were hurting her with all the crying and stress she went through in the night.

She stands up grunting in pain and starts to walk out to where the sandy beach was. She slowly walks through the caves hole, back out to the open to find out where she was. She then sees the beach and the shores. Her eyes try to adjust to the the brightness. The sun was covered with clouds, it was a a cloudy day but there was still brightness around her that annoyed her eyes for a few seconds. She's finally able to open them. She sees the ocean in front of her. She notices the sand was black, pure black. There was nothing but endless black sand and some few big boulders. She sees the seashore come to the land and then back to the ocean. She turns around to see green mountains behind her covered in fog.

"Where am I?" She says to herself as she stares at the mountains.

"Oh your awake." A sudden voice is heard that's scares Elsa as she squeals and jumps turning to her right. It's Hans, he's standing in front of Elsa without his shoes. His pants were rolled up to the bottom of his knees and only had his white, long sleeve undershirt on him with his collar open revealing his neck and chest. Then it clicked in her brain, the coat that she was covered with was his.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Says Hans. Elsa continues to stare at Hans surprised realizing that the one who came out of the waters and approached her that night was him. Elsa doesn't know what to say, she's speechless realizing that Hans was probably the only one with her stranded on the island.

"Are you feeling better?" Asks Hans. Elsa continues to stare at Hans in confusion. She finally gets herself together.

"Umm yeah .. I'm .. I'm uhh .. I don't know .." Says Elsa.

Hans stares at Elsa concerned. "Me neither." Says Hans. Elsa looks down at the black sand with sadness as she starts to remember her sister.

"Umm .. when we got hit with the wave, the chains on my hands broke. And the storm was throwing me the whole night. I don't know how I survived honestly .." Says Hans.

"When I got to the island I saw you, laying on the ground. You looked in pain like you've had it worse than me. So I carried you and tried to get us to safety because the storm was still strong and rain was pouring on us. You weren't waking up so I tried to get water out of your lungs and moving you to your side. The whole night you coughed up a lot of water .. you almost went in pneumonia." Says Hans. Elsa looks up at Hans and stares at him.

"You're body was also really exhausted so I let you sleep to make sure you feel better." Says Hans.

Elsa stares at him. "How long have I been sleeping Hans?" Says Elsa.

"You've been Umm .. sleeping the whole day. It's almost night time." Says Hans. Elsa looks over to the ocean. It hit her that if her sister was still in the ocean she would be dead by now. She drops to the floor as tears begin to fall down her cheeks and she begins to cry. Hans begins to feel bad and walks to her and kneels down next to Elsa.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Asks Hans.

"No." Responds Elsa boldly.

"We should probably try to find food and get back to the cave before night comes aga—"

"Can you just leave me alone!" Yells Elsa with frustration to Hans as she stares at him with tears on her eyes. She then looks away frustrated and begins to cry. Hans stares at Elsa concerned but he decides to listen to her. He stands up and walks away frustrated. Elsa turns around as she watches Hans leave and sees him disappear around the corner.

Elsa was very emotional. Her parents died in a storm and she just saw her own sister be taken from the storm. She sits there on the black sand by the shore as she mourns for her sister.

Anna had been walking all day trying to see if she can find someone but was having no luck.

"I'm just going in circles now .." Says Anna to herself. Her stomach begins to grumble. She was hungry and needed to rest so she can try again tomorrow.

But for some reason the island didn't have much of anything around her. She decides to walk to a little green field just beside the beach. She was able to find rutabaga that were buried underground and were ready to pluck out. Rutabaga was a type of root vegetable.

"Okay, you can do this Anna." She says to herself as she tries to pull the roots from the ground. She was unsuccessful and wasn't even close. She tried and tried for several minutes only to be thrown to her back.

"If only I wasn't so weak!" She says to herself frustrated. Just then in the corner of her eye she finds a sharp piece of rock next to her. She uses it to shovel her way to the ground and pluck the vegetables right out.

"Yes! I did it!" She begins to eat. She was very hungry and although she would prefer chocolate she was just happy to be eating again. She lays on the grass and continues to eat as she looks up at the sky. There were many stars out. She's never seen so many stars before. She closes her eyes and starts to think of her sister Elsa and her beloved Kristoff. She missed them very much.

Olaf ended up falling asleep on the boat. His little arm wasn't as helpful as he thought it would be. Since the storm stopped the waters were finally calm so Olaf was safe. The boat finally arrives at the island. Olaf wakes up and sees all the black rocks and sand around him. He gasps almost excited. He jumps from the boat and begins to touch the black sand. It's like nothing he's ever seen before and so he enjoyed every second of it. He then realized that he had know idea where he was. He was lost. Just then he starts to realize how dark it was getting.

"I gotta find Elsa! Tomorrow is the last day before my cloud runs out! But first .. I'll just .. take a little ... nap." He yawns and goes back to sleep.

Elsa was still sitting on the beach. She had stopped crying. She was sitting looking at the waters. Night time had already come and her stomach begin to growl. She looks down at her stomach knowing she needs to eat soon. She slowly stands up and begins to walk back to the cave.

She starts to realize that her gown and boots were making her uncomfortable and had no use for it here in sand. She takes of her boots so she can be barefoot and her dress so the only thing she had on was her light blue tights underneath. As she walks to the cave she realized how dark it got. She starts to create light with her powers and lights the cave. As she walks further into the cave she finds the coat she was sleeping on and next to the coat she finds fruits and vegetables on top of the rock. She stares at the food confused. She then realizes that Hans probably came in and left her the food he was able to find and then quickly left.

She runs back out to see if Hans is there but she can't find him. She looks down starting to feel bad for yelling at him and taking out her frustration at him. She decides to go look for him. The moon was out and the sky was full of stars. She sees his footprints on the dark sand and begins to follow the footprints around the corner that he had walked away.

Hans had walked about ten minutes away from where the cave was. The footprints stop in front of a boulder, he had climbed on top of the giants boulder. She takes a deep breath starts to climb the boulder as careful as she can. She reaches the top to find Hans sitting on top of a rock looking out at the ocean. By his facial expression Elsa could tell he was pondering. As Elsa stares at him she walks foward, takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

"Hi." She says. Hans was surprised to find Elsa standing behind him. He stares at Elsa and Elsa stares back at him.

"Did you eat?" Asks Hans very quietly to Elsa.

"No not yet. Actually that's why I'm here." Says Elsa to Hans. She makes her way to Hans and sits next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry with the way I reacted towards you. I'm just .. very upset that I don't have Anna with me and .. I'm scared she might be dead." Says Elsa to Hans.

It's my fault." Says Hans as he continues to look out to the ocean. Elsa presses her eyebrows together confused by his comment.

"What do you mean?" Asks Elsa.

"Kristoff was right, you should have just thrown me overboard when you had the chance." Says Hans.

"What are you taking about? We were going to take you to Corona. That was the plan." Says Elsa.

"No it wasn't. That was never the plan. You and Anna were supposed to return back to Arandelle. And I— I should have just let them kill me when I was still in the Southern Isles." Says Hans as he gets up and starts to walk away back down to the beach. Elsa was shocked to what she just heard. She quickly stands up and starts to run for him.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Says Elsa

"Away from you. Everytime people are around me all I do is cause pain and tragedy. Says Hans as he start to walk fast trying to get away from Elsa.

"Wait you think all this was your fault?" Says Elsa as she tries to catch up to him.

"Isn't always?" Says Hans as he continues to walk away.

"The Captain ignored my concern and yours as well! You were right the whole time! We should have stopped and waited till the storm passed. So why are you blaming yourself?" Says Elsa to Hans.

"I should have never gotten on your ship. I caused all this." Says Hans as he continues to walk away.

"Why are you so angry with yourself?! You can't control the weather Hans!" She continues to try to catch up to him "

"Hans dont walk away!" She runs to him to grab his arm

"Hans why are you mad with yours—"

Hans stops walking and turns around to Elsa and yells.

"Because I'm a monster that's why!"Elsa was shocked to hear what Hans just yelled to her and stares at him with very surprised.

"Just leave me alone." Says Hans as he begins to walk away. Suddenly a big ice boulder appears in front of him. He turns around surprised to see its Elsa stopping him from walking away.

"No!" Yells Elsa with her hand up ready to stop him with her ice powers. Hans snarks and begins to walk around the ice only to be stopped by another ice boulder created by Elsa. He turns around with a annoyed face and tries to run away only to be blocked off by Elsa again and again.

"UGHHHH would you cut it out!" Yells Hans at Elsa.

"No! Tell me what's wrong, why are you calling yourself a monster! Yells Elsa to Hans.

"Why do you care!" Yells Hans to Elsa. Those words and the way he said it almost sounded very familiar to Elsa.

"Because you and I are the only ones here. We're stranded and alone. Now tell me why are you calling yourself a monster!" Hans stares at Elsa and walks up to her very annoyed.

"Funny, the ice queen wants to know why I'm a monster when she was mourning the death of her sister just minutes ago. Guess letting it go really is a lifestyle huh?" Says a very snarky Hans to Elsa. Elsa's eyes get big and angry at Hans.

"You better be careful with what your next choice of words are." Threatens Elsa.

"Or what? You're going to freeze my heart? Or freeze this whole island? Too bad your sister isn't here to hug you so you don't go rogue again—"

"Stop." Says Elsa.

"You always have to be the one in charge don't you Elsa? The one who's emotions either ruin a persons day or completely ignore you by shutting the door at your face for more than a decade—"

"Hans STOP." Says Elsa with more seriousness.

"Face it Elsa, you are praised as a hero and as a saint because you brought back summer. But the real hero is Anna. If it weren't for her Arandelle would be extinct. Even after you struck her heart with ice you still shut the door at her face." Says Hans tempting Elsa.

"Hans I'm warning you! Stop right now!" Yell Elsa.

"You couldn't save your parents, you couldn't save yourself, without Anna you wouldn't have saved Arandelle and now you couldn't even save her!" Says Hans with boldness to Elsa.

Elsa looks at Hans in the eyes with anger and tears on her face and strikes Hans with a big snowball the size of a wheel. It hit Hans hard on the face and it throws him back several feet away. Hans sits up with snow covered in his face grunting because the impact hurt him. He looks up to see Elsa standing before him with anger and tears rolling down her face. She starts to walk away as fast as she can to get away from him. As Hans watches her go he immediately regrets what he had said to her and feels horrible. He stands up and starts to run to Elsa.

"Hey Elsa .. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Says Hans trying to catch up to her.

"Get away from me." Says a angry and teary Elsa looking down at the ground trying to ignore him.

"Elsa I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Elsa please will you just stop for one sec—" Hans grabs Elsa's arm to try to stop her from walking when suddenly Elsa explodes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yells as she turns around and takes her arm off from his hand. Hans steps back with hands up in fear.

"You think your the only monster Hans! You think your the only one who had a father who was never pleased with their own child! Every single day I wake up full of regret for what I did to my family. For what I did to Anna! There is not one second that goes by where I wish I hadn't gotten up from bed and run down the stairs to play with Anna when I know I shouldn't have! Because of that night where I chose to be disobedient just for once, I ended up hurting my own sister and having my own parents see me as a threat to Arandelle. Do you know how much is hurt me to constantly shut the door at Anna's face and ignore her!? And then have my father be so disappointed at me everyday because I couldn't control my powers and how worried he was for me to become Queen one day?? I cried every single day for thirteen years with no one to talk to."

Elsa then walks up to Hans and looks up at him in the eyes.

"That's why I set you free .. because I know what it feels like to have people look at you like your some kind of monster."

Elsa stares at Hans then turns around and begins to walk away with tears still in her eyes. Hans stands there speechless as to what he just heard, he had no idea that Elsa too felt like she was a monster.

"You're right." Says Hans to Elsa as she was walking away. Elsa turns around surprised and stares at Hans.

"You're right .. I thought I was the only one. But I was wrong. I'm sorry."

He turns around and walks next to the seashore and sits on the sand looking at the ocean with sadness. Elsa continues to stare at Hans surprised. She sees his face and the sadness he had. She slowly starts to walk to Hans. She sits next him and looks at the ocean with him. She then very shyly looks at Hans as he continues to look at the ocean.

"Remember what I said to you the night I came for you in the mountains before you killed the guards of Duke Weaselton? What did I say to you." Says Hans as his eyes continue to focus on the ocean.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are." Says Elsa as she starts to remember that night.

"Well what if you really are one." Says Hans. Elsa looks up and stares at him caught off guard with what he just said.

"My whole life I've been called a monster and treated like one by my own family. And I guess as time goes on you actually start to believe it." Says Hans.

Elsa continues to look at him. She starts to feel his pain, his sadness as he remembers everything he went through as a little boy. She begins to feel a connection. Something she's felt before.

"You know no one is born evil. But sometimes when you go through hell, the only way out is to walk deeper into the fire." Says Hans.

Elsa continues to stare at Hans as she listens to him.

"But who knows, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you can be born evil." Say Hans as he looks down with sadness.

"You weren't born evil. You're life made you that way." Says Elsa to Hans.

Hans eyebrows press together and he turns and stares at Elsa. Never in his whole life did he have someone say that to him or judge him for the things he's done. They both continue to look at each other. Elsa then looks away so she can stop staring at Hans. Hans then looks down realizing he got stuck staring at her eyes. After a few moments Elsa stands up and goes into the cave. Hans turns around as she sees her walk back to the cave as she left her footprints in the sandy beach.

She goes to the rock where the food and Hans coat was. She put the food on top of Hans coat and carries it all together and makes her way back to where Hans was. She sits down next to him and puts the food in front of both of them.

"We should probably eat before we die of hunger." Says Elsa to Hans. Hans shakes his head agreeing with her.

"Good idea." He gives a half smile to Elsa and Elsa gives a half smile back at him. They begin to eat the food sharing with each other the fruits and vegetables.

Although there was an awkward silence between them they ended up talking about each other's childhood upbringing as a royal. Even they both knew they could at least relate to each other in some way. Hans told stories of how it was to grow up 13th in line while Elsa told the story of how it was to grow up isolated. And so the conversation followed for about an hour. Until they look up at the sky.

The northern lights begin to appear in the sky right below them. They look up at the sky admiring the beauty of the colors. They begin to point out what their favorite color was and what the lights reminded them of.

"It's awake." Says Elsa. Hans eyes grow big. Those words gave him a sense of dejavú but he couldn't remember where he's heard that before. Instead he ignores it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Says Elsa as she looks up at the sky.

Hans turns his stare from the sky to Elsa as she sees her looking up admiring the sky. He stares at Elsa admiring her and says.

"It is."


	10. The Mysterious Book

_Sunday _

_October 30th, 1842_

Elsa wakes up when she starts to feel the ocean splashing her exposed feet. She sits up to see Hans was nowhere near her. She rubs her eyes and stretches.

"Good morning." Says Hans. Elsa turns around to see Hans sitting in front of the cave. He had created a fire and surrounded it with dark rocks.

"How— how long have you been awake??" asks Elsa.

"I think a better question you should be asking is how long have you been been sleeping." Says Hans.

"How long have I been sleeping!?" Says Elsa as she stands up.

"12 hours." Says Hans.

"12 hours!? Why didn't you wake me up!" Says Elsa as she walks toward the fire.

"I did. But you moaned louder everytime I tried shaking you." Says Hans with a half smile.

"Oh. Sorry I think I haven't recovered from the shipwreck yet .." Says Elsa.

"Not to worry, you'll feel better once you have breakfast." Says Hans as he points to the eggs he was cooking on top of a rock.

"Where did you find the eggs?" Says Elsa.

"Bird nest." Says Hans.

"Oh God .. that's depressing." Says Elsa as she sits down in front of the fire.

"So, how long do you think we'll be in this island." Says Hans as he puts two eggs in a leaf of paper and hands it to Elsa.

"I don't know .. but I don't feel like sitting and waiting." Says Elsa as she takes the leaf.

"Sometimes that's the best thing to do." Says Hans.

"Really? Is that so?" Says Elsa challenging his answer.

"I think so. We have plenty of food we can search for if we try hard enough and we can create a distress signal of some sort." Says Hans as he begins to eat his eggs.

"Are you some kind of expert all of a sudden?" Says Elsa as she takes a bite of the eggs.

"No, but I learned a lot in the navy." Says Hans.

"You were in the navy .. yeah I find that very hard to believe." Says Elsa.

"Suit yourself." Says Hans. They continue to eat their eggs until they were finally all finished. Hans gets up and begins to put his boots on.

"Where you going?" Says Elsa.

"We should probably go find more food before it gets dark." Says Hans.

"What?? No we have to look for the others." Says Elsa as she starts to put her icy blue gown on and her boots.

Hans gives out a stressful sigh "Look Elsa .. it's been a day and half .. maybe it's time consider Anna may be—"

"No. No I will NEVER consider that." Interrupts Elsa as she snaps at Hans.

"Look all I'm saying is that if you want to survive your best chance is staying here until a ship passes by." Says Hans.

"Typical of you! Only caring about yourself!" Says Elsa.

"It's just called being smart! With all due respect your the Queen so you should probably start acting like one!" Says Hans.

"Excuse me!? I don't know what you think being King or Queen means but to me it means I put my people first ESPECIALLY my sister. Of course you can't understand that can you!" Says Elsa.

"Look I know you hate me still for everything I did but I'm not speaking as the bad guy. I'm just being honest with you. If we want to survive this is what we need to do." Says Hans.

"I'd rather die knowing I tried everything I could to find my sister than live with regret knowing I didn't!" Says Elsa.

Hans rolls his eyes and walks away. "Ugh forget it!"

"Where are you going!?" Shouts Elsa.

"To find food, or in other words being smart!" Says Hans with attitude.

"UGHHHHH!!! Why is it that out of all people I'm stuck in an island with it's you!" Shouts Elsa in frustration.

"Trust me I've been asking myself the same thing." Says Hans as he continues to walk away. Elsa wanted to throw another snowball at him but instead she wasted no time and immediately began to search around the beach. She walked for many miles remaining as hopeful as she could do she could find Anna.

Kristoffs eyes slowly begin to open as he sees a long and wet tongue licking his face. Sven was trying to wake up his good friend. Kristoff slowly gets up and grunts as he runs the back of his head.

"Oh man ... what happened to me .." He then turns around to see Sven. He realizes it was thanks to Sven that he was able to make it to this island. Kristoff smiles and gives Sven a hug. He then slowly stands up confused looking around the the green mountain.

"Anna??" He calles for his love hoping she'd be near by.

"Anna!" But as much as he tried he got no answer.

"I don't know where we are Sven but we have to find Anna!" yells Kristoff to his friend as he starts to run down to the beach when suddenly a loud honk is heard. Kristoff and Sven immediately stop running. Sven starts to smell the air with his nose. He begins to run high up the mountain.

"Wait Sven! Where are you going!" Yells Kristoff as Sven starts to run away.

Kristoff begins to chase Sven as fast as he could. "Sven! Wait up!" They run past big trees and green land everywhere. Suddenly Sven runs down a a big hill leading down to a hidden grass area. Kristoff didn't realize the hill would be so deep so he ends up tripping and rolling down the hill. He finally arrives to the hidden grass area as he goes face first to a smelly reindeer poop. Kristoff slowly raises his head up covered with reindeer poop all over his face.

"Ughhh ... Sven did you really have to leave your poop right there .." complains Kristoff as he walks over to a nearby pond and starts washing his face. He realized Sven wasn't answering.

"Sven?" Kristoff realized Sven wasn't answering at all. After washing his face and finally able to see, Kristoff gets up and turns around

"Sven buddy, why were you runn-" Suddenly Kristoff stops talking. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and neither could Sven. There in front of them were dozens of reindeers. Some of them begin to make the loud honk noise. Both Kristoff and Sven stood there speechless and with their mouth wide open.

"Oh wow .." Says Kristoff. He walks up to Sven and says to him. "I think we found your family buddy."

Just on the other side Anna wakes up. She had fallen asleep looking at the stars. She sits up with concern on her face as she looked at the ocean in front of her, scared that she could be alone and stuck on this island forever.

Suddenly she notices something pull up to the beach. She stands up and looks at the item. It's a satchel Anna runs down the small grass hill down to the beach. She kneels down and looks at the satchel.

"What a minute .. this is Hans .." she picks up the satchel and starts to clean it off with her hands. She sits the shoulder bag at a rock and starts to open the bag. She found food that was all wet. She throws it on the ground. As she keeps looking she feels something strange inside the bag. "What is this .." she pulls out a book. _Shakespeare's Sonnets. _She stares at the book in confusion. She opens the book to find inside a letter from Hans mother. She opens the letter and begins to read.

"Hans, my dear boy. If you read this letter it will be because your father has already found out that your brother and I freed you. My son listen very closely. Wherever you are at this moment, you must find Queen Elsa and give show her this letter. Inside the satchel is another book. Inside contains all the secrets and spells from the trolls. It is in their language and inside contains also a map. 

This book was given by the trolls to your father in hopes to take over Arandelle. The language can not be interpreted but only by trolls for it is in their language. It is said to believe that King Agnarr and Queen Iduna are alive. That their sudden disappear wasn't a coincidence. 

You're father had refused to tell Queen Elsa and Princess Anna because he is hungry for power. I'm sure if you explain this to Queen Elsa and give her this book she will forgive your trespasses and let you stay in Arandelle. Please my son be careful. If one person finds out you have this book the whole world will come after you. And when your father finds out I took the book he will go after Arandelle. Be careful. I love you my son."

Sincerely, 

Your mother.

Anna hands begin to shake and the book and letter fall to the ground. She almost loses her balance as she catches herself with the boulder next to her. She starts to feel sick, she was in absolute shock that she just read that her parents could be alive. She pulls out the book of the spells she was referring to and inside she found a map.

"I have to find Elsa." She says to herself. She puts the shoulder bag on herself and the book and letter inside. She runs to pick out more vegetables and roots as she packs them in the shoulder bag to take. She starts to run toward the mountains behind her in hopes to find Elsa.

Elsa had walked for many hours around in circles but she ended up finding herself at the same spot again and again. Night time came and she hadn't seen Hans since they're little dispute. As she was walking back to the cave she suddenly gets an idea. _What if they're still in the ocean? _She stares at ocean in front of her as it roared strong waves before her. She concentrates on the waves until she turns around and takes her gown off and boots.

She positions herself to run as she presses her feet in the pebbles and immediately begins to run to the ocean. She ran across the ocean without falling by creating snowflakes with her feet. As she continued to run she was slammed with a wave. She continued this many times being knocked down by the waves again and again.

She runs one last time and dives through the wave that was about to hit her. She ends up grabbing a big boulder and climbs on top only to slip and catch herself by creating a slide made of ice. She runs forward as a big wave approaches her. She sticks her hands out to freeze the wave as she runs upwards the frozen wave until it breaks apart. She screams as she comes down with the big wave crushing her.

She begins to black out again like she did in the shipwreck until she is taken back to the beach. She crawls to the sandy beach slowly as she starts to spit out water and catch her breath. Suddenly she feels someone approaching her and put his arms around her. She looks up to see a beard in front of her eyes. It was Hans. He kneels next to her and scoops her up like a father carrying his child.

"No, no put me down I have to go back!" Says Elsa as she start to kick.

"Shhh. It's okay Elsa, you need to rest and eat." Says Hans.

"I can't I have to keep looking for her!" Yells elsa and she escapes Hans arms and falls to the sand. Hans gently kneels down next to her as her head hung low in shame.

"They're not there Elsa .. but you can try again tomorrow when there's more light." Says Hans. Elsa slowly raises her head up to meet his bright green eyes.

"Fine." She says with a sigh. Hans helps her up and they both walk back to their original spot as last night. Hans had already set fruit on top of his coat in the same exact spot they were in last night.

"I apologize but this was all I could find." Says Hans as he sits down.

"It's okay, it'll help us." Says Elsa and she sits down next to him. They ate their dinner in silence until Elsa decided to break the awkward tension.

"Are you sore at all from the shipwreck?" Says Elsa.

"Kind of, Ive gotten used to pain. My neck however has a huge knot." Says Hans as he massages his neck.

"I can take it out for you." Says Elsa.

"What?? No I don't wouldn't want to—" Says Hans.

"Honestly it's fine. You stayed up with me the night of the shipwreck, so I can massage something as simple as a knot." Interrupts Elsa.

Elsa stood up and walked over to Hans and sat criss crossed behind his back. She began to feel around his neck and upper back trying to find the knots.

"You don't have a knot you save several knots." Says Elsa as she began to massage him.

"Really? Huh. Must've been there since before the shipwreck then." Says Hans. As Elsa continued to massage his neck and back he was surprised by how warm and soft her hands were. He didn't expect that from a ice Queen.

"I'm surprised, I didn't know your hands were so warm." Says Hans.

Elsa scoffs, "I get that so much. Just because I have ice powers doesn't mean my body temperature and body itself isn't normal." Says Elsa. She begins to use her elbow when she came across a giant knot.

"Ufff... oww." Says Hans.

"Sorry but you need to stay still. Here lay on your stomach." Says Elsa.

"You sure??" Says Hans as he turns around to look at her.

"Just do what I say!" Says Elsa. Hans lays on his stomach and Elsa gets on top of his muscular back as she massages his whole back and neck.

"I need to walk on your back." Says Elsa as she begins to stand up on her feet. She places her feet on his back and begins to massage as she puts her whole body weight to his back.

"You okay?" Asks Elsa.

"I'm good my ribs are crushing but it's fine." Says Hans sarcastically.

"I'm not heavy! I—" Says Elsa.

"I'm kidding. You're doing fine." Says Hans as Elsa rolls her eyes. She continues to massage him. She could feel the knots slowly breaking apart.

"Do you moisturize your skin or something cause it's really soft." Says Hans.

"You really need to shut up. That is the most awkward thing you can say at this moment." Threatens Elsa as she leans over to his ear.

"Sorry." Says Hans. After several minutes Elsa jumped off his back so Hans could sit up.

"Better?" Asks Elsa.

"Actually yes .. thank you, who taught you that?" Says Hans.

"Anna. I'm always stressed out with all the responsibilities of being Queen but she knows exactly what to do." Says Elsa as she looks away at the ocean. Hans started to realize how much Anna meant to Elsa, no wonder she wants to find her sister.

"Anna's a good girl .." Says Hans.

"She is. She's the best of all of us." Says Elsa as she continues to stare at the ocean. Hans could tell by her eyes that she really missed her.

"Well I'm going to sleep .." Says Elsa as she lays down and turns her back to Hans. Hans stares at Elsa as her back was towards him with her platinum blond braid covering her shoulder.

Elsa fell fast asleep and he could tell by her breathing. He grabs his coat that was given to his mother and covers her body to make sure she wasn't cold. Little did he know that she loved the cold.

_Monday _

_October 31st, 1842_

Elsa's eyes slowly begin to open. She and Hans had fallen asleep on the beach next to the seashore. She turns to her right to see Hans dead asleep with his back towards her. She had Hans coat on her again. Hans had covered her with his coat fearing she would be cold. Elsa smiles at herself knowing very well she doesn't mind the cold. But knew he was just trying to be considerate. She looks out to the ocean as she still had Anna on her mind. She just knew deep down inside that she had to at least try to find Anna. She looks behind her to see the mountains. She knew where she needed to go. She gets up and begins to walk towards the cave. She put on her gown and her boots on again. Inside the cave was a puddle of water in the whole of a rock that had filled up with all the rain. She begins to splash water on her face and washes her hair as she gets herself ready to leave.

Hans starts to wake up as he stretches and yawns. He realizes Elsa wasn't next to him. The only thing there was his coat. He stands up and starts to look around to see where she went. He turns around to see her footprints on the black sand leading to the cave. He stands and sees her inside the cave washing her face and hair as she finishes braiding her hair like she normally does it. He realized she was getting ready to leave. He walks towards her.

"Umm hi." Says Hans.

"Good morning." Responds Elsa as she finishes braiding her hair.

"Are you umm .. going on a hike or something .." Says Hans.

"I'm going to go find Anna." Says Elsa with confidence.

"Okay .. but where??" Says Hans.

"To the mountains." Says Elsa.

"Wait what?? The mountains?? How are you so sure she's there??" Says Hans:

"There's only one way to find out." Says Elsa as she gets up and begins to walk away.

"Elsa.." says Hans to her trying not to bring her down.

"What!? What are you going to say to me .. that I shouldn't go look for my sister??" Says Elsa as she turns around to Hans.

"That's not what I'm saying Elsa, but don't you think Anna would have been here by now." Says Hans.

"I don't know Hans! I don't know if she's still alive but I am not going to sit here and think about that when I could be out there searching for her." Elsa starts to walk away.

Hans runs after her and grabs her by the arm. "Elsa hold on are you crazy! Look where we are! We're in the middle of nowhere. We have no food, no water and if you go you'll die searching for her!" Says Hans. Elsa quickly takes her arm out of Hans hands. "Elsa please .."

"I'm going Hans! And your not stopping me!" Says Elsa as she begins to walk to the mountains. Hans runs to her blocking her off.

"Elsa think about this! This is a crazy idea! It's a big mess!" Says Hans.

"Maybe I am a mess. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm out of my mind. But God help me, I will keep searching until the day I die, if I think there's a chance Anna is still out there!" Yells Elsa to Hans.

They both stare at each other for a few seconds. Hans could see the determination in her eyes. Elsa continues to walk toward the mountains leaving Hans by himself. Hans closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Hold on." Says Hans to Elsa. Elsa turns around and stares at Hans.

"I'll go with you." Says Hans. He runs back to the cave, washes his face and hair, grabs his coat and puts his boots on and runs back to Elsa. They both stare at each other then elsa nods her head at him as they both hike up the mountain.

Olaf was up early that morning looking for Elsa. He had been traveling up the mountain trying to find her. Miraculously his could hadn't given out yet but the cloud was slowly starting to fade. He was slowly starting to melt and even though the cold breeze weather was helping a little he still needed a brand new cloud to be created by Elsa. He was starting to give up as he sits down and begins to talk to himself.

"Well I guess this is it .. so long world .. goodbye Elsa .. goodbye Anna .. goodbye Kristoff .. goodbye Sven .." he begins to tear up when suddenly he hears someone yelling and footsteps on the other side.

"Anna!?" Yells Elsa as she pushes a branch that was in her way but it swings back to hit Hans on his crotch.

"UFFF! uhh jeez ... Says Hans as he separates his legs looking at the floor, holding his stomach in pain grunting.

"Oh! Oh I am so sorry!" Says Elsa embarrassed as she pats Hans back.

"Uhhhhh ... wow that hurt .." Says Hans as he continues to look at the floor trying to breathe.

Olaf gasps as he realizes it's Elsa. He runs down the hill melting as he begins to shout for Elsa.

"Elsa!!! Elsa I found you!" Says a happy Olaf. Suddenly Elsa stands up from patting Hans back and starts to look around.

"Hey do you hear that??" Says Elsa to Hans.

"Hear what?" Says Hans as he slowly tries to get up. Suddenly both of them see Olaf running down the hill with a happy face calling for Elsa. Elsa's eyes get big with surprise as she recognizes who it is.

"Olaf??" Suddenly Olaf's stops running as he melts all the way and turns to a puddle of water. Elsa gasps and she runs down the hill to where the puddle of water was with only a carrot on top. "Oh no ..." Says Elsa. She sticks out her hand and with her powers brings Olaf back to life with a brand new cloud on top of his head. Olaf runs up to hug Elsa with happiness. Elsa hugs Olaf back and laughs.

"Olaf! Where did you come from??" Says Elsa. Olaf begins to jump up and down with excitement.

"I was looking everywhere for you! The storm and the boat threw me to this black sandy beach and then I took a nap and went to look for you because my cloud was fading away and then I found you and—" suddenly Olaf stops rambling and he gasps in fear. He runs behind Elsa and hides, he saw Hans was standing beside Elsa.

"Olaf. It's okay. Hans isn't going to hurt you. Him and I landed on the beach together that night and he carried me to a cave and helped me. Don't worry he isn't going to hurt anyone." Says Elsa.

Olaf slowly walks away behind Elsa like a shy little child. Hans looks at Olaf then at Elsa. Elsa with a smile nods her head at Hans saying it was okay for him to talk to Olaf. Hans looks back down at Olaf and kneels in front of him.

"Hey there .." Olaf runs back to Elsa hiding behind her. "I know we didn't get off to a great start but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Says Hans.

Hans pick up Olaf's carrot nose and wipes the dirt off with his hands and reaches out to give it to Olaf. Olaf stick his head out and walks away from behind Elsa and slowly approaches Hans. He grabs his nose and puts it back on himself. Hans gives a half smile to Olaf and then stands up. Elsa gives Hans a smile as she turns her attention back to Olaf.

"Wait. Olaf if you made it to the island then .." she turns to Hans and Hans stares at Elsa.

"It's possible." Says Hans to Elsa.

"Olaf, have you seen Anna? Or Kristoff??" Asks Elsa.

"No I haven't .. you two are the only ones I've found so far." Says Olaf to Elsa. Elsa's worried face returns. "Well we have to keep looking." Says Elsa. She looks up at Hans as he nods his head in agreeance.

Anna decides to take a break. She had been walking nonstop and was tired. She decides to sit down in a rock. The letter she had read had really shocked her and she kept on remembering the words she read over and over again. She reaches inside the satchel and starts to eat while also opening the mystery book. She flips through the pages to find ancient Norwich writing. But the rest were full of writings of trolls language. As she kept flipping though the pages until she came across a sentence in ancient Norwich that she was able to understand.

"_Beware the frozen heart."_

She starts to ponder those words. She begins to flip through the pages when suddenly the sees a picture of a tree. A family tree of connections all over Europe all over the kingdoms. The page next to that read many families name. She pauses as she find her own families name.

Anna pauses. She sees all of her Norwegian ancestors all the way to the Vikings. She find her father and mothers name. And finds Elsa's name and Hera too. She closes the book. Starts to ponder. Anna too knew about her ancestors. When her parents closed the gates and she was left alone with no sister she studied many of her ancestors. What she didn't understand however was why this mysterious book of trolls would have their names. She gets up and begins to walk towards a volcanic mountain.

Sven was happy as he starts to immediately bond with all the other reindeers. Kristoff sees all of them eating grass and carrots found underground. He pulls some out and begins to eat as well.

"Wow. I can't believe it. A bunch of Sven's everywhere." Says Kristoff. He starts to worry for Anna and then gets an idea, he goes to Sven and says

"Sven! Do you think you can tell your family if they can help us out!" Sven shakes his head and begins to communicate with them. Suddenly all of them begin to honk at the same time very loudly. So loud that Elsa, Hans and Olaf who are on the other side stop walking.

"Did you hear that??" Says Elsa?? The loud honking continues as all of them start to stare to find out where that is coming from.

Anna walking to the volcanic mountain also starts to hear the noise. She starts to look around wondering where that noise was coming from. Kristoff was hoping at least one of them would yell back. He gives up realizing no one was answering back. He sits down disappointed. Sven was sad to see Kristoff so upset walks to comfort him.

"Where could she be Sven .." suddenly on of the reindeers begins to communicate with Sven. Then Sven gets excited and stands Kristoff up on his feet. "Whoa! What's going on??" Suddenly Kristoff realizes all the reindeers were all lined up.

"You guys are gonna help us find Anna aren't you??" All of the reindeer nod their heads yes. Hans smiles, he gets on top of Sven and says "Okay then, let's go find Anna." Suddenly all the reindeer start to march behind Sven up the mountain to find Anna.

Elsa, Hans and Olaf continued their journey through the mountain as they called out for Anna or Kristoffs name.

"Maybe they're back at the beach." Says Hans.

"No, they would have been there before us .." Says Elsa.

"Hey I'm uh— I'm sorry about making you feel bad." Says Hans.

"What do you mean??" Says Elsa as she turns around.

"I haven't been helping you search for Anna and haven't been supportive of her being alive. I'm just not really used to the idea of caring for siblings." Says Hans.

"Oh— well .. it's okay." Says Elsa. They both stare at each other not knowing what to say.

"Hey guys look!" Hans and Elsa stopnstaring at each other and then to see a small little village of houses. With farms all around them. They start to see men, women and children. They were confused. They could have sworn that they were the only ones in the island. Suddenly all the villagers notice Elsa, Hans and Olaf. They all whisper to each other speaking in their own language.

"I think they're speaking Icelandic .." whispers Hans to Elsa.

Elsa leads the way with Hans and Olaf behind them. The language of Arandelle and the Southern Isles were practically the same except with different accents and a few different words and phrases. But Icelandic was different. Elsa approaches them and tries to speak as simple and clear as she can.

"Hello, I am Queen Elsa of Arandelle." Suddenly the villagers start to speak within themselves surprised. Elsa realized that they understood what she said.

"Komdu með hátign okkar." One of the villagers says to Elsa as he signals up the road that lead over the hill. Elsa didn't understand what he said and then Hans leans over to her and says "I think he said follow us your majesty." Elsa turns to Hans surprised.

"Wait you know Icelandic??" She says as her, Hans and Olaf follow the villager.

"No I don't. I just learned a few basic sayings from my brother Lars. He knows every single language in the world because he loves that. Being in royalty you choose to learn at least one new language and mine wasn't Icelandic unfortunately." Hans explains to Elsa.

Elsa laughs at Hans and says "And let me guess, you learned German instead?"

"How did you know?? Asks Hans with his eyebrows pressed together.

"I feel like every royal kid always chooses to learn German. I was one of them." Says Elsa as they both begin to laugh.

As they walked up the hill and they were astonished to see what was on the other side. They saw a whole kingdom in front of their eyes. "Wait .. I thought this was an island!" Says Olaf to Elsa.

Elsa still shocked says to Olaf "This isn't an island ..." She turn around to see Hans also in shock. They both stare at each other realizing where they were.

"This is Iceland." Says Elsa.


	11. Iceland

**_Hey guys! Quick update before you read. Just thought I'd let you know that this chapter does have a song I wrote. Now I know what your thinking. How are we supposed to play a song in our head without the music. Well this song was actually inspired by "Greg's Drinking Song." It was actually sung by Santino Fontana himself (Voice of Prince Hans from the Frozen movie) if you guys search up the song and hear it you will get a better idea of the beat that goes to the song. _**

**_Also this chapter does tend to have a little more sexual references and a bit a violence. Just so you can know ahead of time. This was a really long but fun chapter to write and it only get better. Enjoy!_**

Back in the Southern Isles, King Soren had been growing impatient. Hans had been missing for almost three days and had heard no news from his military or his sons where he could be. One of his guards comes running to the throne of King Soren as he sat next to his wife. King Soren never looked more impatient or angry in his life. The guard stops at the front of King Soren and kneels before him.

"Your majesty." Says the guard nervously.

"You better have good news for me .." Says King Soren with rage in his voice. The guard gulps and nervously says to the the king.

"I'm afraid your majesty .. that he cannot be found anywhere .." King Soren slowly gets up and starts to walk down his steps from the throne and comes face to face to the nervous guard. He puts his hand on his shoulder and nods his head. Then suddenly he slaps the guard very hard causing him to fall back.

"WELL GO OUT THERE AND KEEP LOOKING!" Yells King Soren to the guard as the guard gets up and starts to run out of the throne room. Hans brothers are heard laughing in the back. King Soren overhears them laugh and turns around.

"What is so funny." He says in a threatening tone to his sons. All his sons immediately stop laughing.

"Where is Hans!?! I told all of you to search for him and yet you are in my throne room laughing like little girls!" Yells King Soren with anger at his sons. All while a very nervous Queen watches. Hans mother was still surprised he had not suspected she had let him free. Prince Caleb steps forward.

"Father .. with all due respect, we have looked everywhere. He is nowhere to be seen ... there is only one logical explanation to where he could have gone .." Says Prince Caleb.

King Soren walks with anger in the face of Prince Caleb, "And where exactly is that!" Prince Caleb responds trying to sound as confident as he can.

"Why Arandelle of course .. Father I would not be surprised if the Queen of Arandelle stole Hans from the dungeon and took him herself .. wasn't it strange to you that she wanted to meet with Hans alone first .." Says Prince Caleb.

Hans mother begins to shake because of how nervous she was. King Soren turns around and begins to think to himself. He then turns back to all his sons to speak to them.

"Go, all of you and tell every kingdom to keep an eye out for Hans Westergaard, the unfortunate son of King Soren. There will be a reward for his capture. Dead or alive." He then walks to Prince Caleb and says.

"You however, will go to Arandelle with our military. And will take seize of Arandelle. That way the Queen will have no choice but to surrender Hans IF he is with him. But either way it will be bait so other kingdoms can give us that little rat. Do I make myself clear?" Says a menacing King Soren to his sons.

"Yes Father." All of them respond at once. King Soren nods his head. "Now go find that little monster!"

Elsa, Olaf and Hans walk down the beautiful kingdom of Iceland with the villagers guiding them.

"Wow, who would've thought we were in Iceland .." Says Elsa.

"Is this place really made out of Ice!" Exclaims a very happy Olaf.

As they walked through the kingdom there were a group of big, strong and scary looking men staring at Hans, Olaf and Elsa. They whispered with one another like they were planning something.

Many of the Iceland's people began to approach Queen Elsa as they bowed before her and offered her gifts such as flowers, jewelry and even food. Elsa declined all gifts for the moment out of respect. She knew she needed to talk to the King first. As they walked through the city they came across a little play that was being performed by children on the side of the street. Somehow it caught Elsa's attention as she heard William Shakespeare. She walked forward to witness the little children's performance as they read their lines in paper to each other.

Little boy acting as Romeo:

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

Little girl acting as Juliet:

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Little boy acting as Romeo:

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

Little girl acting as Juliet:

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

Suddenly Hans begins to finish the little boys play as he recited the words of the story by memory as Elsa, Olaf and all the children stare at him in astonishment.

Hans as Romeo:

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Elsa stares at Hans surprised by his good memory of Shakespeare as she she also begins to recite the words of Juliet.

Elsa as Juliet:

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

Hans presses his eyebrows together surprised by her recital. He stares at her eyes and continues.

Hans as Romeo:

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

_Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged._

Elsa as Juliet:

_Then have my lips the sin that they have took_

Hans as Romeo:

_Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged__!_

_Give me my sin again._

Juliet:

_You kiss by the book_.

As they finished reciting the play the children and Olaf stare at Hans and Elsa with amazement as they begin to clap while they stood staring into each other eyes with a little smile. Suddenly the villager calls for them to continue follwing them as Elsa, Olaf and Hans follow the man.

"I didn't know you were familiar with Shakespeare??" Says Hans still in shock.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Says Elsa with a half smile as she remembers Hans book she read in the Southern Aisles. 

The villagers finally arrive to the castle. They talk to one of the guards as they start to explain to the guard and point at Elsa while speaking in their language. One of the guards starts to stare at Elsa and then looks back at the villager and says something to him as he walks up the stairs to the castle. The villager walks to Hans and Elsa and says "Bíddu hér." While signaling with hands for them to stay put. Suddenly Elsa turns and whispers to Hans.

"Umm does he want us to wait here or something .."

"I think so .." Says a confused Hans.

"Hey! Where's the ice!" Says a very disappointed Olaf. While Elsa laughs and tries to explain that Iceland didn't necessarily mean a land full of ice, the group of men were seen hiding behind a bush. Suddenly one of them pulls out a long rope and tied it into a noose to fit around a neck. He starts to swing the rope over his head as he readies himself to swing it. Suddenly Hans hears something behind the bushes, he thought nothing of it and focused his attention back to Elsa and Olaf when suddenly he could see the shadow of a swinging rope on the floor just behind him. His eyes open with worry. He immediately looks up, and just before he can warn Elsa the noose lands on Hans and tightens his neck, he gasps for air as he is pulled backwards only to touch Elsa's hand as he was trying to reach out to get her attention.

Surprised by Hans touch to her hands, she turns around to look at her hand only to see no one there. She looks up and sees Hans on the ground being dragged away by a horse and group of men laughing as he struggles to breath. She gasps in fear as she sees Hans being dragged away.

"HANS!" She screams with fear. She starts to run after him with Olaf running behind her. The horse pulls Hans all through the city while Elsa running behind. The men laughing turn around confused why they heard a girls voice. They see Elsa running behind them surprised of how fast she was. The men look at each other concerned and begin to throw tomatoes at Elsa. She starts to dodge them when suddenly one hits Olaf and the other hits Elsa in the face. She falls back and wipes the tomato sauce off her face, her face turns to anger and determination. She gets back up and unleashes her ice powers and creates a slippery ice puddle in front of the horse causing the horse to slip and run into a mans fruit stand. Elsa starts to run to the horse and the group of men with anger in her face. The men react with scared faces and jump back on the horse.

"Go Sitron go!" They yell.

"Oh no you don't!" Yells Elsa as she starts to throw snowballs with her magic hitting the men. One snowball accidentally hits Hans in the crotch. "Uhhhhhh!!!" He exclaims as he closes his legs in pain while still being dragged.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Hans!" Exclaims Elsa as she continues to throw snowballs at the men while they throw tomatoes at her. They went all through the city with the people of Iceland watching in shock. Suddenly there in front of them was a tall house. Both men look at each other concerned. "Uh oh." They say together. Sitron the horse sees the wall and starts to run faster. He then makes a big leap as he jumps over the tall home. Both the men hold each other screaming like little girls. Hans flys up in the air with the noose still around his neck screaming. Sitron makes it to the other side with the men. Hans hits the ground hard and continues to be dragged. Elsa gasps, she stops just right before she hits the wall.

"Hans!" She yells with worry as she slams her fists at the wall. She starts to run around the house while Olaf still behind trying to catch up.

"Wait .. Elsa ... I'm ... coming ..." Says Olaf out of breath.

The men arrive in their hideout beer pub. They jump off the horse laughing and put a black bag over Hans head. Hans starts to squirm and kick. The men pick up Hans with the noose still on his neck. Hans starts to cough, his neck was very damaged. The men kick the door open and exclaim with pride "We got him!" Suddenly a big group of men inside the home all cheer in celebration holding their glasses of beers up. They bring Hans inside to the middle of the group of men and sit him down in a chair. They tie a rope around him and the chair so he isn't able to escape. The men still celebrating take of the black bag off Hans head. Hans looks around and then looks at the group of men in front of him. He recognized exactly who they were. His eyes open with shock. "Oh no .." he says when suddenly he then gets a punch right on his face.

Elsa finally makes her way around the big home, still running and looking around. "Hans! Hans!!!" She cried out like a mother had just had her baby taken from her. She starts to panic when suddenly she sees a horse and a beer pub. Men are heard laughing inside. It was the same horse who was dragging Hans. She runs to the house with Olaf behind as she realizes Hans was probably in there. The horse sees Elsa and starts to freak out trying to make noise to alert the men that Elsa was outside. Suddenly Elsa turns around and blasts a little ice on Sitrons mouth making it hard for him to make loud noises. Olaf gasps. "The ice will melt away in five minutes, nothing to worry about." Elsa stares at the horse with a serious face and puts a finger over her mouth. "Shhhh." She says to the horse. She peeks through the window to see the group of men each taking a turn punching and kicking Hans. She gasps and barges through the door. All the men look at the door surprised wondering who just barged in.

"Let. Him. Go!" Yells Elsa with anger as ice starts to cover the inside of the home and the men begin to slip with sharp icicles pointing at the men if they tried to make any sudden movement. All them men start to scream and run away from where Hans was. Elsa runs to Hans and kneels in front of him. He was bleeding from his nose and his lip was busted open. He also had a black eye and there was a red mark around his neck due to the noose.

"Hans! Are you okay!" She exclaims with worry as she kneels in front of him holding his face.

"Uhhh .. I'm fine." He grunts with pain.

"Look at you! You're covered in blood!" Says Elsa as she continues to hold his bearded face, caressing his bruised spots.

"Whoa! Hans, you didn't tell me you had such a gorgeous and brave looking girlfriend!" Says a very large man as he starts to get up trying not to slip.

"She isn't my girlfriend Johan .." replies Hans.

"Wait .. what!? You know these people!" Yells Elsa as she stands up taking her hands away from Hans face.

"Awww come on Hans! You didn't tell her about us!" Says a man named Valdemar.

"Tell me what!?!" Demanded Elsa.

"Well .. they're my cell buddies." Says Hans.

"Wh— cell buddies????" Says Elsa confused while staring at Hans.

"They were locked in the dungeon with me. It's tradition when you are sent to the dungeon you get beat up by everyone your first day. And then on your last day you get beat up as a farewell." Says Hans. Elsa was astonished to hear the craziness Hans just told her.

"Yeah and we were only trying to honor the tradition since he didn't tell us he was freed!" Says a man in the group.

"That's because I was just released two days ago .." Says Hans.

Elsa was still shocked to hear that they were only kidnapping and beaten on Hans for a ridiculous tradition. "This. .. this is ridiculous .." Says Elsa with frustration.

"Hey Hans! How did you convince the old man to set you free!" Says Valdemar regarding the old man as Hans father King Soren.

"Actually .. she set me free." Says Hans as he stares at Elsa.

"Whoa! Didn't know your lady friend here had that much power—" says Johan.

"My name is Elsa! Queen Elsa of Arandelle!" Yells Elsa at them with authority. Suddenly all the faces of the men in the room change as they all say to one another in astonishment.

It's the Queen! It's Queen Elsa of Arandelle!" Suddenly all the men bow down on one knee paying their respect to Queen Elsa. Elsa raises her eyebrow up surprised as she sees all of them kneel one by one. She turns around to Hans as he looks at Elsa and says

"Oh I would kneel but .. I'm kinda tied up .." Elsa rolls her eyes. And then says to all the men while holding her forehead stressfully.

"Can one of you please be so kind and untie Hans from the chair .." suddenly a small midget man comes forward and pulls out a knife cutting the ropes setting Hans free. He stands up and rubs his wrists because of how hard he was tied up.

"You're majesty. Our sincere and foremost apology for throwing tomatoes at you and kidnapping Hans." Says Johan. Elsa couldn't believe what was going on. She didn't know whether to be angry at Hans or the group of men.

"Wait! Hang on a second! says Valdemar from the back as he stand on his feet. "Weren't you punished for trying to kill Queen Elsa and take over the throne!?" Suddenly all the men look at each other remembering and they all began to laugh. Hans became so nervous you could see the red cheeks even though he had his beard in the way.

"Yeah .. not something I'm proud off .." Says Hans as he rubs the back of his head. "Well we're happy for you Hans! You've changed a lot! And Queen Elsa, we are amazed to know you could free a man who tried to kill you and the Princess .."

Elsa steps forward and says to them all "I am very aware of the crimes Hans has committed. He isn't just going to be set free and live as a tourist. He's going to make it up by doing whatever kingdom accepts him and wants him to do."

"Well Hans, you got it better than us. Most of us can't even step outside in the real world with people staring at us with fear. Something you can't understand because of that pretty face of yours." Says Valdemar as all the men laughed.

"Oh really, is that so? Everytime I looked outside my window cell people would already run away in fear recognizing who I am. Trust me guys, I'm the monster in their eyes." Says Hans.

"Well .. not many people can learn to forgive people like us sometimes .." Says Johan with sadness. "But you forgave him, right your majesty?" Asked Johan to Elsa. Elsa was caught off guard by the question that she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she had forgave him yet. Instead she looked at the ground trying to hide her face from Hans. Hans noticed how uncomfortable the question made Elsa and so he decided to distract his bumbed out friends.

"Come on guys! What's with all the sad faces! Cheer up, there's always hope!" Said Hans as he began to go to the men and hug them. Elsa then looked up, her eyes were open and surprised as she noticed Hans was doing something she never knew he was good at. He started singing:

_**Gather ye round**_

_**And I'll tell you a tale**_

_**Of all the great times**_

_**I've had in the jail**_

_**There's joy and there's glory**_

_**More then you can think**_

_**Yes, this is what happens to me when I drink **_

**_*Hans picks up a beer from one of the men's hand and drinks it_**

_**I peed my pants, my pants**_

_**I peed my pants**_

_**When I first met all of you I peed on my pants**_

_**My first day you guys nearly scared me to death **_

_**For all you to realise I peed my pants**_

_**"Wow! I did not know jail was that bad! Whispers Olaf to Elsa as he claps to the song. **_

_***Elsa continues to stare at Hans as he jumps from table to table dancing and cheering up the men.***_

_**Yes, growing up a Prince was not fun at all**_

_**My brothers would tease me and beat me till dawn**_

_**Once as a young lad I went on my first date**_

_**Then realized my brothers had poisoned my drink**_

_**And guess what Mate?**_

_**I puked on my date, my date **_

_**I puked on my date **_

_**I went in for a kiss A**__**nd puked on my date**_

_**Poor little Hans did not expect that**_

_**I tried to apologize but puked on my date**_

_***All the men continue to laugh and cheer as they raise their glasses full of beer high in the air. Elsa was astonished to hear Hans tell stories of his personal life in order to cheer his friends up***_

_**While some may enjoy**_

_**Freedom and riches**_

_**Or lust and power **_

_**That they become different**_

_**For me it has changed **_

_**What can I say**_

_**All I really want is to be everyone's friend**_

_**And then...**_

_**I'll find my wife, my wife**_

_**I'll find my wife **_

_**I'll get down on one knee and say "Marry me for life?"**_

_**She forgives my trespasses and then she says y**__**es**_

_**Now I'm the happiest man alive because she just said yes**_

_**Everybody!**_

_***All the men stand up and dance with Hans and begin singing. Olaf jumps on top of the table and begins to dance with Hans. Elsa can't help but smile and laugh as she watches Hans dance and sing.***_

_**He made out with a spoon, a spoon**_

_**He made out with a spoon**_

_**That wasn't a dream??**_

_**No, it was a spoon**_

_**It was dirty and old**_

_**Cos it was a spoon**_

_**That explains a lot ..**_

_**From kissing a spoon**_

_**But he's breaking the cycle**_

_**And he's making a change **_

_**He's trying to be a better man **_

_**For all of his friends**_

_**For his wife and his kids**_

_**And my kids!**_

_**My kids too!**_

_**And a spoooon**_

All the men cheered and raised their beers up in happiness when the song finally ended. "Oh Hans! You always knew how to cheer us up!" Says Johan. Hans smiles around happy to know his friends weren't sad anymore. Even if it meant that he himself was miserable inside. He understood their pain and knew it was tough seeking forgiveness. He looks around and sees Elsa staring at him. She couldn't hide her smile. Hans smiles back at her when suddenly the door opens. It was the guards of the king accompanied by one man.

"Queen Elsa! I am Duncan, translator of King Jon. I have come to inform you that the king will see you know." He then looks at Olaf and Hans. "And your little friends .." he directs at them sarcastically.

"Hey! You guys know Duncan! We always play pranks on this guy. You would not believe how easy it is to scare him." Says Valdemar

Duncan rolls his eyes and begins to walk out the door. "Wait Hans! Why is the king going to see you guys?" Asks Johan.

"We're trying to find Princess Anna. Queen Elsa's sister." Says Hans.

"My sister has been missing since the shipwreck." Says Elsa to the men. Just as Elsa and Hans are about to leave Johan stops them.

"Wait your majesty! Let us help you find your sister. We promise we will search the whole country if necessary. You have our word." Says Johan as he kneels before Queen Elsa and everyone else knees with him.

Elsa surprised turns to Hans and says "Well .. I don't see why not." They continue to walk and follow Duncan.

"Don't worry your majesty! We will find her!" Says Johan as the door is closed behind them.

Elsa follows Duncan outside to the chariot that was waiting for her. Elsa is helped up by one of the guards as Olaf quickly follows behind Elsa. Just as Hans puts one foot on the chariot all the guards point their spears at him.

"Not so fast monster. You are a threat to Scandinavia." Says Duncan.

"Hans is a free man. He's with me." Says Elsa.

"It's okay Elsa .. I can walk next to the chariot. And so he did. He walked next to the chariot. Next to Elsa as the guards were kept their spears pointed at him in case he tried anything. Elsa would constantly glance over at Hans as she saw him limp, making faces of discomfort. She could tell that he was hurt. She wanted to help him and bring him on the chariot with him but she didn't want to offend the people of Iceland. After all she wasn't a invited guest. But right now in a moment where her sister and Kristoff and Sven are nowhere to be found and that they had been attacked by the storm and left for dead, it was not a good time to upset the kingdom she was in.

They arrive at the castles footsteps when suddenly King Jon steps out. He was a old king. But for his age he still very much was in good health as he easily walked down the stairs. Duncan stands next to Queen Elsa and King Jon as they both greet each other in royalty.

"On your knees monster!" Yells a guard kicking Hans knees making him fall to the ground as he grunts in pain. The noise had made Elsa jump insomuch that she turned around to see Hans shaking. He was in a lot of pain but he was trying so hard not to say a word, he was afraid he would mess up Elsa's meeting with the King. He being a former prince understood very well that this was not a moment that can be ruined. She became worried and saddened to see Hans be treated like a monster. She felt horrible knew she couldn't mess this up.

"Come follow us inside Queen Elsa. And we will discuss what we can do for you." Says Duncan. As Elsa shakes her head respectfully agreeing and follows Duncan and King Jon, she then hears more grunts from Hans. She stops walking up the stairs. She wanted to turn around and run to him to help him up. Her hands were shaking of anxiety. She heard the guards demand Hans to rise on his feet.

"I said get up!" Yelled the guards as they kicked Hans on the floor like a stray dog. Hans was coughing blood and she could hear it. Olaf couldn't watch, he walked in front of Elsa covering his face in her legs. "You filthy monster! Get up! Now!" Suddenly a big kick is heard as it hits Hans stomach so hard he loses his breath as he gasps for air. Elsa clinches her fist as ice particles begin to rise. More beating is heard. Punching, kicking and even whipping. Hans let out grunts and horrible sounds of pain. Elsa's eyes fill with tears. Could it be that she had compassion for him? When she just said confessed in front of him that she didn't know if she could forgive him. She couldn't take it anymore and shouts.

"King Jon. Hans must be kept alive in order to fulfill his punishment I have for him. He is a free man. Please let your guards know that I need him alive and well." She said to the king trying to hide her emotions the best she could.

King Jon heard the translation from Duncan and saw in Elsas eyes the compassion she had for Hans. Only it was more than that. He saw love. After King Jon studied her eyes he shook his head agreeing and called out for his guards to stop beating Hans for he was a free man. The guards stop immediately after hearing the kings demands. Elsa hears the sudden stop of kicks, punched and whips. She stood there still in the steps with anxiety. She turns around slowly to see Hans. He was laying on the floor with blood all over his face that the only thing she could see were his green eyes. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his whole body seemed lifeless even though he was gasping for air.

Her eyes well up with tears as she holds them back with all the strength she can. Suddenly the medical staff of the King attend Hans. They check his pulse and breathing. They flip him over to the medical bed. He was out of it and was not awake. The beaten he took from being dragged by his neck, being punched and kicked by multiple men and now this, being abused like a stray animal had exhausted Hans. And what was worse is Elsa knew he had not eaten. Because neither did she. They both had been together since the shipwreck after all. They carry Hans to the back of the castle as Elsa watches him leave and sees his blood spilled on the ground. Her heart was in pain and she was doing everything she can to not make a scene with her powers. She walks up the stairs following the king and Duncan.

Duncan points to Queen Elsa the restroom in case she had to use it. Without hesitation Elsa walks quickly to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She was breathing very fast. She drops to the floor with her back resting at the door. She begins to cry uncontrollably. Replaying the sounds of the beating and seeing Hans lay lifeless on the floor with his bloody face. Tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably as she covered her mouth so that nobody heard her make a noise. She shaked with pain and heavy heart. Crying for Hans. How it was possible that her being a Queen, is inside this castle being treated like one when Hans who was a prince was treated like a monster? She cried and cried with pain as she thought to herself_ "Oh Hans .. what am I going to do with you .. how are you going to survive out there by yourself .."_

After crying for five minutes she gets herself together trying to calm down and stands up. She washes her face in the sink of water as she notices black dirt all over hands. She hadn't showered in almost three days and she felt embarrassed knowing she probably smelled and look unappealing in front of the king. Once she finally steps outside she talks with the king. She explains about her journey to the Southern Isles and how she was on her way to Corona when a violent storm sent her and her sister in a shipwreck. How the only ones she found so far were Hans and Olaf.

The king sat and listened. "So you see your majesty, that is why I ask in humbleness that your kingdom may help me look for my sister." As the king looked at Elsa and listened to the translation of Duncan he then speaks to Elsa and Duncan translates for him.

"The King will gladly help in search for Princess Anna. He also says he remembers your parents, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna and says that they were great people. He wishes you make yourself comfortable, eat and rest. You must be exhausted."

Queen Elsa smiles at the king. "Thank you your majesty. I do wish however to go with your men and search for my sister." The king hears Duncan then says to Elsa as Duncan translates.

"The King insists you rest and eat. It'll be night time soon, and tomorrow morning you may go search for Anna. He will provide a horse and everything necessary. But for now he will send his men immediately to search for Princess Anna." Queen Elsa stood up and bowed respectfully to the King. "Thank your majesty." The King stands and bows before Elsa.

A maid approaches Elsa as she insists to follow her to her room. It just so happened that the maid knew a little bit of Norwegian and said to Elsa in her language "Follow me your majesty. I will lead you to your room." Elsa follows the maid to a big room. Where food was prepared for her. She turns around just before the maid leaves and says.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but do you know where Hans is?"

"He is doing well your majesty. The doctors are taking good care of him. They have brought him food and The King arranged him to sleep in the guest room next to you. He'll be here before you know it." Says the maid. She excuses herself and leaves the room leaving Olaf and Elsa alone.

Elsa was relieved to hear that Hans was doing better. After she finished her meal she couldn't help but remember Hans painful body and face and how he was beaten like a dog. Sadness comes over Elsa as she now understood why Hans requested to be put to death. Her sadness overtook her and Olaf sees Elsa in pain. She sits down in the chair and put her hands over her face. Olaf slowly approaches Elsa and asks.

"Elsa? Are you okay .."

Elsa looks up at Olaf as her eyes begin to fill with tears. "I'm fine Olaf." She says as she forceably tries to smile.

Olaf grabs Elsa's hand and says with sadness "It was hard watching Hans be beaten like that .. even with the crimes he had committed. I still felt bad .."

Elsa's tears begin to fall to her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in and opens up to Olaf and says "I don't know what to do Olaf .. I don't know if letting him free was a good idea or not .. and I don't know how he would survive on his own. And I don't know if ..

Olaf finishes Elsa's sentence. "You dont know if you can forgive him." Elsa surprised with what Olaf Says looks at Olaf then looks at herself in the mirror. She wondered to herself what she needed to do to find forgiveness in her heart and why it was so hard to.

"You will figure out what is best. I am sure of it." Says Olaf.

Thank you for listening Olaf." She leans down and hugs Olaf as Olaf hugs her back. Suddenly a knock is heard at the door, the maid enters the room with a towel and soap in her hands. "Your majesty, the King has sent me to inform you of Iceland's famous hot springs. And invites you to go bathe, enjoy and relax. That is if your majesty chooses to." Elsa had heard about Iceland's famous hot springs. And she thought to herself that she really would like to get all the dirt and sand out of her body and smell better.

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you." Says Elsa. She turns to Olaf, "I will be right back okay Olaf?" She folllows the maid out the castles door and walks with her to a road just outside the city that lead to a beautiful and grand crystal cave. Elsa was amazed of the beauty of Iceland and its jaw dropping light blue crystal forms. As she walks into the giant cave she realized that there was no fire or light needed inside, for the blue crystals pureness was enough. The maid stops walking just before exiting out the other side of the cave and turns to Elsa.

"You're majesty the hot spring lagoon is just ahead. Do you need me to wait till your finished?" Says the Maid.

"That won't be necessary, I can find my way back. Thank you." Says Elsa. The maid takes a bow before Elsa and leaves. Elsa with the towel and soap in her hands still continues to look at the beautiful blue crystals. "If only Anna could be here to see this." She thought to herself. She begins to take off her roab coat and her shoes so she can be barefoot. She only had the her light blue tights on. She was planning to take her light blue tights off when she gets to the lagoon so she can also wash her tights. She sets her coat robe and shoes on the wall of blue crystal cave and walks outside the cave heading towards the lagoon.

There were little mountains covered in snow right next to Elsa. So close that if she wanted to she could easily walk and hike up the mountains in five minutes. There was fog all around her. She could feel the warmness. The sky's were beautiful, pure blue. As she walks closer to the lagoon she could hear a little waterfall. She sees the little waterfall and also notices the lagoon of hot springs. Though blurry due to the fog, as she got closer the lagoon became more visible.

Suddenly she notices something in front of the waterfall or rather, someone. As she gets closer she sees the figure of a man. She stops, she could've sworn she was alone. The fog moves away from her eyes and right in front of her was him.

Hans, he was naked. He was washing himself in the hot springs. Elsa's heart stops, her eyes grow big and her cheeks turned bright red. Never in her life has she ever seen a man naked. As Hans washed his face and long hair she can't help but look at his body. It was all new to her. Hans was a very toned and muscular man. He had the perfect amount of chest hair that led to his belly button. His abdominal V-shape was the last thing she could see before it was cut off by the waters.

She stood there speechless. Finally getting herself together she began to walk backwards when suddenly she trips over a rock and falls backwards letting out a little yelp. Hans hears the noise Elsa made and quickly looks to the direction the sound came from alarmed wondering what it was. He sees Elsa on the ground, Elsa sits up and sees Hans standing looking at her. Both of them quickly run away to hide from each other. Hans turns around with embarrassment and lowers his body to the water until it reaches his neck. Elsa on the other hand ran back to the blue crystal cave hiding behind the blue crystals wall.

"Elsa, I mean Queen Elsa— I .. I am so sorry!" Says Hans.

"No no no! I'm sorry I shouldn't have approached you .." Says Elsa embarrassed.

"My sincerest apology .. I— I will leave immediately—" Says Hans as he tries to get up.

"No no! It's okay you finish, I can wait Umm—" Elsa couldn't finish her sentence. Her hands were shaking of embarrassment. She grabs her head temple trying to get herself together.

"Please— I insist I leave." Says Hans with his back still towards her.

"No please! It isn't fair for you to leave I can just— I can just .. join you??" Elsa grabs her mouth, she couldn't believe that just came out of her mouth.

"Uhhh-" Says Hans confused with eyes wide open.

"I uh— I will have my shoulders below the waters. So nothing will be seen." She says with a very obvious nervous chuckle. She couldn't believe herself. Was she really going to get in the hot springs naked with Hans??

"Umm .. okay." Says Hans with shyness.

"Okay then .. Umm— I will be there shortly." She slaps her forehead and shakes her head. She couldn't believe this was about to happen.

"Okay. Umm .. I will keep my back towards you." Says Hans as he nervously stares at the waterfall in front of him.

Elsa nervously takes a big gulp and then takes a deep breath. She slowly steps outside the cave holding her arms with insecurity. She sees Hans muscular back towards her. She was extremely shy and walks slowly towards the lagoon. Hans on the other hand was doing everything in his power to not turn around. As much as he wanted to he knew he shouldn't.

Elsa stops walking before reaching the lagoon and stares at Hans still with his back to her. While staring at Hans she nervously begins to take of her leggings, baring her naked lower body. She then slowly removes the sleeves from her shoulders and takes off the rest of her upper clothing. She was completely naked. She continues to stare at Hans and walks up the rocks slowly and makes her way into the lagoon. Hans could hear footsteps walk into the lagoon. He hears her foot step into the water as she continues to walk down the hot springs until she was all in. Hans still concentrating on the waterfall fighting hard not to turn around.

Elsa was finally inside the lagoon with Hans only a few feet apart. She continues to stare at Hans and says to him "Okay .. you can turn around now." Hans slowly turns around and indeed right in front of him was Elsa. Her shoulders and neck was all you could see. Hans couldn't help but stare at Elsa before him. Elsa could see how Hans was staring at her speechless. Elsa's eyes didn't know what to look at. If she looked forward she would see Hans chest. She looks out towards her right while fixing her piece of platinum blonde hair behind her ear and clears her throat. Hans immediately turns to his right and look the other way as he saw Elsa clear her throat.

They both begin to wash their bodies with soap trying to ignore each other, except they weren't. When one of them didn't notice they would take a quick glance at each other. Each of them not noticing it. As Hans washed his face he glances over at Elsa to see her undo her braided hair. Her beautiful blonde platinum hair falls down to its natural state. He was absolutely astonished by the beauty of Elsa. There was something about seeing her with her natural hair that made his body feel all types of ways. Elsa catches Hans staring at her as she ashes her hair. Hans quickly turns his head around pretending he wasn't looking only it was too late, Elsa knew he was.

Elsa stares at Hans as he tries to play it off like nothing happened. She continues to wash her hair and body with soap. While glancing over at Hans he noticed he was struggling when it came to washing himself. His body was still sore with all the beating he got that he was having a hard time reaching for his back and his hair and other places. And because he was hiding under water it prevented him from doing a lot of movement. Elsa sees this and decides to be the first to break the silence.

"Are you still in pain?" Asks Elsa. Hans was surprised she was the first to break the silence.

"Umm yeah a little." Says Hans as he turns to her.

"I'm Umm .. I'm really sorry you had to go though that." Says Elsa.

"Well .. I think I've gotten used to people beaten me." Says Hans with a half smile.

"Wait so .. those men were actually your friends??" Says Elsa.

Hans gives a little chuckle "I wouldn't necessarily say friends. They happened to be in the dungeon with me for about five months until they left."

"I still can't believe that's actually something you guys did in the dungeon.. beat each other up .. that's just—"

"Monsterous?" Says Hans as he finishes Elsa's sentence.

"I wasn't gonna say that! Just you know .. crazy." Says Elsa.

"Yeah .. trust me I didn't know they did that either." Says Hans as he continues to struggle washing himself. Elsa felt bad because of the hard beaten he had gotten today that he couldn't even wash himself.

"May I wash you?" Says Elsa to Hans. Hans eyes get big, he couldn't believe that the Queen of Arandelle wanted to help finish washing him.

"You— you don't have to do that .." Says Hans nervously.

"It's okay, I insist." Says Elsa smiling as she swims forward to where Hans was.

She stands in front of Hans face to face. They both stare at each other for a few seconds. Elsa's heart beat was beating so fast. Never in her life had she ever been so close to a man let alone naked. She grabs the soap she was using and begins to wash Hans chest, his shoulders his hands and his stomach. Trying her best not to be seen naked by Hans himself. It was no secret Hans erection had grown and he was terrified of Elsa accidentally noticing or even bumping into it. But his fear came true because as Elsa washed his stomach she accidentally grabbed his erection and quickly pulled back. Both of them made a very shocked face with their eyes wide open. Elsa quickly decides to ignore what had just happened and swims behind Hans. She clears her throat as she tries her best to forget what she felt.

"Umm okay so I'm gonna stand up and wash your back and your head because you are a little taller than me." Says Elsa to Hans.

She stands up exposing her breasts as she begins to wash Hans back and his neck. Hans was so tempted to turn around and see the naked Elsa but he knew he shouldn't. He tried to relax and not think of it but with Elsa's soft hands rubbing his body it was impossible not to. As Elsa continues to wash his shoulders and neck she sees the line of the noose around his neck. It wasn't as bright red as it was but it was still very visible. With her finger she begins to run the trace of the red line around the back of his neck back and forth.

"Does that hurt?" Says Elsa.

"Actually when you do that it does." Says Hans with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Says Elsa as she chuckles with him.

"Hey .. can I ask you something?" Says Hans to Elsa.

"Mhhmm." Answers Elsa as she continues to concentrate washing Hans body.

"Where you scared." Says Hans. Elsa stops rubbing her hands on his body when she heard those words. She rests her hands on his shoulders and leans forward to Hans.

"What do you mean?" Asks Elsa even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"When they were beating me." Says Hans with his back still to Elsa and his head only turned around.

"Why would you think I'd be scared?" Says Elsa with curiosity.

"It just seemed like you were." Says Hans to Elsa. Elsa didn't know what to say to Hans.

"I was scared you would try to attack the guards or lose your temper and yell at the king." Says Hans. Elsa was surprised by his follow up comment.

"Wait, why would you be scared if you were the one being beaten??" Asks Elsa confused.

"People are always going to beat me Elsa. That's my destiny for the crimes I've committed and I've learned to accept that. You on the other hand still have your whole life in front of you." The words that Hans said to Elsa had surprised her. To know that while he was being beaten to death he was only worried about her.

"Well I'm glad to know that you weren't scared." Says Hans. Elsa knew it was a lie. She was terrified when she heard and saw him being beaten.

She continued to wash Hans body. She washed his hair with pure love and care. Massaging his bruised spots and muscles. Also massaging his head and face all while she stood up and Hans looking forward. Hans body felt warmness and it wasn't just because of the relaxing hot springs. But it was because he felt Elsa's soothing care and felt her love. He didn't want it to end but he knew everntually it would. And sure enough it was. After Elsa had finished washing him she went to the little waterfall that was behind her to finish washing herself. Hans stared at the beautiful Elsa as she saw her wash her hair with care. Everything Elsa did was beautiful to him and watching her was like seeing the heavens above. He couldn't help it. He approaches Elsa, he was right behind her continuing to stare at her.

Elsa realizes Hans was behind her standing up. She turns around and sees him. After staring at him she slowly stands up on her feet. They were both completely naked and no longer hiding their skin underwater. Face to face looking at each other's eyes. And neither of them looked down at each other to see their nakedness. They both concentrated on each other. Hans raises his hand with care and pushes a piece of her blonde hair back again to her ear. They continued to stare at each other. Elsa stares deeply into his eyes. Were they always so green? She slowly raises her hand to touch his face, but she stops. She puts her hand down and realized she needed to stop before it was too late.

"I .. I should probably go." Says Elsa as she looks away and walks away with shyness. Hans sees her disappear in front of him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. How he wished she would stay with him, but he knew he knew that was impossible. _"How could anyone love a monster like me?_" He thinks to himself.

Elsa exits the hot spring walking towards her towel naked and begins to dry herself. She covers the towel around her body and without looking back quickly walks back to the blue crystal cave. Hans turns around to see Elsa walk back to the cave and sees her disappear. He looks down at the waters and closes his eyes. He already missed her.

It was night time already and Elsa was back at the castle with a night gown that the maid had given her to sleep comfortable in. Olaf was already fast asleep on the floor. Elsa's bed was right next to the window overlooking the city. She was sitting up holding her knees looking out the window. She thought about Anna worried where she could be. She just wanted the morning to be here already so she could go search for her. But surpsingly enough Hans overcame her thoughts. She felt annoyed to know that he was on her mind when her own sister was out there probably alone. But as hard as she tried to block him out of her mind he continued to show up in her head.

She hears footsteps just outside her door. She turns to see at the bottom of the door the shadow of feet arriving closer and closer until it suddenly stops in front of her door. As she looked at the door, she knew it was Hans. After a few seconds the feet continue to walk and then open the door in the guest room next to her. The door in the guest room next to her open with footsteps going isnside and immediately shutting the door. Elsa heard the noise and movement of the bed, Hans was laying down to go to sleep. Elsa also decides to lay down to go to sleep. She turns to look at the wall next to her, the wall that separated her and Hans. She lifts her left hand up, yes the same hand she was going to touch Hans with, and touches the wall. Imagining to herself that she was touching Hans. She then puts her head down and closes her eyes to go to sleep. For tomorrow was a new day.


	12. I Won’t Let You Fall

**_Heads up guys! This chapter will strictly focus on Anna and Kristoff. Enjoy and let me know what you think!_**

_November 1st, 1842 _

Anna had been walking up the rocky volcanic mountain for a whole day. It was already night time and she was exhausted, dehydrated and hungry. There were strange noises of animals that were causing her to worry. She ate all the food the had packed and was left with nothing. She enters a entrance that would lead her through the volcano mountain to the other side but there was a dead end, no way out, she was stuck and the loneliness, fear and exhaustion caught up to her as she begins to breathe heavily. While hugging her arms she decides to sit and lay her back on a big boulder. She begins to cry. She tried to remain as hopeful as she could but seeing that she was in the middle of nowhere with no one around her had created hopelessness.

"Oh Elsa ... I miss you so much .." tears fell down her face. She starts to remember Kristoff as well. How she wished she could just run to his arms and hold him like she used to. Anna had given up. She accepted her fate and waited for her to starve to death or be attacked by a wild animal. She looks up to the night sky, the stars were out. She closes her eyes and begins to remember the fun times she had with her sister. The times when they were children and how they couldn't control their laughter while dining with their parents and guests. The times they would chase each other around the castle, how they would stay up all night laughing and talking and eating chocolates when they weren't supposed to.

More tears fell down her cheeks as she started to remember the last two years of her and Elsa and how they restablished their relationship. How they learned new things about each other, their hobbies, their interests, their taste in men and their pet peeves. She remembered how heartwarming it was to distract or make Elsa laugh when she's trying to be serious or do her daily Queen errands. She missed everything about her sister. The sister who she loved her whole life and was finally back in her life would never be with her again. And with all the pain she felt in this moment only allowed her to sing the words of song she sang everyday to her sister growing up.

_**Do you want to build a snowman...**_

_**Come on, let's go and play...**_

_**I miss your presence so very much **_

_**I feel so lost without you**_

_**It's like you've gone away**_

_**I feel so very lonely **_

_**So helpless and sad**_

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_

And as Anna finished singing the song to herself she began to sob uncontrollably as she hugged her arms crying for her beloved sister.

Kristoff, Sven and the herd of reindeers had been searching for Anna all day with no luck whatsoever. Kristoff became worried. He knew that when daylight comes Anna would could possibly not be alive. He commands Sven to stop walking, he jumps of Sven and walks towards a a pile of leaves and sits down with his head hung low in disappointment. Sven walks over and sits next Kristoff comforting him.

"I failed Anna Sven. I let her down." Says Kristoff as he continues to looks down like he's blaming himself. "I should have gotten to her sooner and I should have thrown Hans off the ship when I had the chance. If it weren't for him we wouldn't be in this mess." Kristoff was heart broken that the only girl he'd ever come to love was now gone from his life. As he continued to blame himself something caught the corner of his eye. Just up the hill to his left he saw a bright red speck traveling across the mountains. He quickly stands up confused but then realizes what it could be. "Fire ... Sven Fire!" The speck of fire was far and moving away from Sven. Someone was obviously walking away. Kristoff quickly hops on Svens back and points out to the speck of Fire. "Follow the fire Sven!" Sven and the reindeers begin to run as fast as they can through the mountains to reach the fire before they lose sight of it.

A still small voice is heard. A voice that Anna recognized and missed very deeply. "Anna .." she didn't know where it was coming from but the voice continued to get closer and closer, "Anna .." suddenly brightness begins to overcome her until she sees a figure approach her. It was Elsa, she couldn't see her face but she recognized immediately who it was as she got closer and closer to her. She kneeled down in front of Anna and extended her hand to help her up on her feet. Right as Anna was about to take her hand she wakes up. It was all a dream. A dream that felt so real that she didn't want to wake up. Sadness overcame Anna deeply, but suddenly she realized what the dream meant. That even though she was exhausted and hungry and physically and mentally exhausted she knew she couldn't give up. Because she lost her parents and for 13 years she lost her sister. And she was not going to let her sister lose her.

And just like that, with chapped lips, exhausted body, hunger and dehydration, she gets up on her feet. Anna looks around her. She knew she needed to escape the volcanic mountain to get to the other side, but how? She looks around and realizes the only way she'll get out is by climbing out. She turns around to the tall and big boulder she was laying on, takes a deep breath and begins to climb. With all the strength she had left she climbed, pushing her limits. Her hands started to sweat because she knew she was getting higher and higher the more she climbed. One of her hands slip out of place leaving her to hang on by one hand. Parts of the boulder begin to fall all the way to the ground. _Crack! _The boulders turn into pieces as they hit the ground. If she were to slip and accidentally let go her fate would be the same as the boulders, nothing but pieces.

"Come on Anna! Climb!" She said to herself as she put her hand back on the boulder. And so Anna continued to climb, all while Kristoff ran with Sven and the reindeers through the dangerous woods trying to catch up to the fire. Both with the same mentality, to not give up. Anna finally reaches the top. She had climbed up to a very high altitude and there in front was another boulder that would lead to up to her freedom. The only way to reach the other boulder was by jumping. She studies the big gap between her and the boulder. It looked like it was about 30 feet away. She looks all the way down to the ground, if her long jump isn't successful that will be the end for her. Just one jump is all she has. Just one.

She backs up slowly as far she can. She tightens the shoulder bag on her to make sure it's secure with her. She shakes her legs, her arms and then the rest of her body. She takes a deep breath to relax her already nervous heart. She closes her eyes and says a small prayer to herself. Her eyes open with determination staring at the other side. She begins to take in all the fear. The fear of losing her sister, her Kristoff and never finding out the truth of her parents. She takes in the fear of falling and dying or worse, being stuck here forever. Anna takes it all in while staring at the other side. She then runs, she runs as fast as she can and jumps. She jumps and sticks her arms out as far as she can that she just barely hangs on to to the tip of the boulder, dangling more than 50 feet in the air. "NNUUHHH UHHHHAA!" Struggles Elsa hanging on to dear life making sure her hands don't let go.

Kristoff and the reindeer approach closer and closer to the fire, "Hey! Stop! Please!" A group of men heard the noise and wondered where it was coming from. They turn around and see a group of reindeer approaching them. They were startled when suddenly Sven stops in front of them causing all the reindeer to stop. The men then realize there's a man on Sven as he quickly jumps off.

"Who— who are you??" Says Johan.

"I am Kristoff from Arandelle. I was in a shipwreck that caused me to land here in this strange island. I need your help please!" Yells Kristoff in despair.

"Wait?? Where you in the same shipwreck as Princess Anna and Queen Elsa??" Says Valdemar.

"Yes! That very one! Have you seen Princess Anna!? Where is she!?" Demands Kristoff.

"Queen Elsa asked us to look for her, we've been looking all day but haven't found her yet." Says Valdemar.

"Wait! What?? You found Elsa!?" Yells Kristoff with shock.

"Actually no her and Hans found the city and are with the king as we speak." Says Johan.

"What!? The city???" Says Kristoff confused also realizing her and Hans were together.

"Well don't you know?? You landed in Iceland." Says a man in the back.

Kristoff turns around to see the woods and nature around him. He had no idea that he landed in Iceland. He quickly turns his head back to the men.

"Please! Help me find Anna." Says Kristoff.

"Of course, anything for Queen Elsa." Says Johan as he steps forward and gives Hans a torch of fire. "We will follow your lead." Says Johan.

"Okay, first we will need to inform Elsa. Can someone run back to the kingdom and let her know of the news??" Says Kristoff.

"I will go." Says Valdemar. Kristoff nods his head agreeing with his volunteer. Valdemar gets on top of Sitron and commands him to go. Sitron and Valdemar speed back to the kingdom.

Anna was still hanging on to dear life hoping she doesn't let go. Her arms and hands were sore and exhausted from all the climbing she did. "AHHHH! Come on Anna!" She yells as she pulls herself up slowly making her way on top of the big boulder. She was using all her upper body strength which made it even harder slowly crawling her way back up. Finally she makes it to the top. She lays on the big boulder breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. The climb and her nervous emotions had exhausted her. She wipes sweat from her forehead with her sleeve as she sits herself up still trying to breathe. She couldn't believe it, she did it. She climbed on top of the giant volcanic mountain.

Suddenly the boulders starts to shake uncontrollably as prices of rocks start to fall. She was in the middle of an earthquake. Terrified she could fall to her death she notices the big boulder begin to crack. She runs to the end of the volcanos wall as she sees everything around her begin to fall and break. Kristoff and the men all fall to the ground as the earth starts to shake uncontrollably. "Earthquake! We're in a earthquake men!" Yells Johan. All the reindeer begin to honk very loudly because the earths rapid movement had terrified them.

Suddenly Anna hears the loud honk. She recognized what kind of animal would make a sound like that. "Sven??" She calls out in dispair. And while the earth shakes uncontrollably he heard her. He heard a small voice that he immediately recognized, he turns to see the volcanic mountain next to him. "Anna!" He says as he looks up on the big volcanic mountain. "She's in there! Let's go!" All the men, Sven and the reindeer begin to run behind Kristoff up the volcanic mountain while dodging all the big rocks rolling towards them. The boulder Anna was standing on was cracking, she knew the boulder would not hold much longer and would eventually collapse. She gets as far back as she can to the volcanos wall and crouches down. There was nothing else she could do except hope that the boulders collapse wouldn't reach her. Kristoff continues to run up the volcanic mountain as fast as he could to reach his love.

He finally reaches the top while all the men and reindeer were still behind him struggling to reach the top. He looks over the big volcanos hole to see where she could be. And sure enough on his right side he sees a girl in orange gown and black down with a purple cape. He knew it was Anna crouching down in fear. "ANNA!" He yells to her. Anna surprised by the voice looks up to see who it was. "KRISTOFF!" She shouts back at her love. "Hang on Anna I'm coming for you!" He runs to where Anna was and stretches his hands towards Anna as she likewise stretcher her hand to Kristoff but they can't reach each other, they were still far apart.

The earths rapid movement made her hang on to the wall. The boulders crack eventually breaks and the boulder she jumped from collapsed into pieces falling to the ground. And now the boulder she was on slowly began to turn into pieces as it was making it's way towards her. Her life began to flash before her eyes, she was only seconds away from falling to her death. Kristoff was panicking as he tried to call her name repeatedly only to see her frozen in place and in a state of shock. He looks around to see where Anna can go only to realize there was nowhere she could possibly go. He hops over the volcanic mountain and hangs on the the edge with one hand dangling in the air.

"ANNA!" He calls for her. Anna snaps out of it and looks up and sees Kristoff hanging on to the edge. "You have to jump!" Anna looks down to see the cracking boulder only seconds away to reaching her feet. Kristoff stretches his left arm to her while hanging on to the edge of the volcanic hole with his other. "Jump Anna! I won't let you fall." The words touched her heart. She knew her love wouldn't ever let her fall in any circumstance. The boulder begins to reach Anna and starts to shake even harder. Anna looks up at Kristoff, takes a deep breath and jumps. Just as she jumps the whole boulder she was standing on completely turns into to pieces falling to the ground. She was in the middle of the air stretching her arms out to Kristoff but is only able to touch his fingers. She missed his hand and begins to fall.

Kristoff let's go of his right hand he was holding on to and falls towards Anna and then grabs Anna's left hand with his and then with his right hand grabs a piece of rock on the wall as they both dangled in mid air holding each other. Anna looks up to see Kristoff struggling and holding her with one arm. "I got you!" Yells Kristoff through his teeth as he looks down on her trying to hang on to the walls edge. Her eyes begin to fill with water. The love of her life kept his promise, he wouldn't let her fall. Kristoffs hands were slipping. Suddenly Sven and the group of men look over the volcanic hole to see Kristoff hanging onto Anna and dangling in the air with just one hand.

"Kristoff! We're here!" Yells Johan. Kristoff looks up and sees them just a few feet above him. His right hand continued to slip. He looks down on Anna and he realized what he had to do, he looks at her and she looks at him and says to her "Anna, I love you so much." Anna knew what those words meant. "No Kristoff don't!!!" She yells at him but it was too late. With all the strength he could he throws Anna up in the air towards the men. Johan and the men catch Anna and pull her forward to safety. She quickly pulls away from them demanding them to let her go and runs back to the volcanic hole looking down at Kristoff. "KRISTOFF!!!" She yells at him with dispair. Kristoff looks up at her and smiles. His hand gives out and he falls. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yells Anna as she sees Kristoff fall and dissapear into the dusty fog.

Silence filled the air. The earthquake had stopped and everyone stood in shock realizing what just happened. Anna's eyes were still concentrated below where Kristoff had fallen. "Kristoff??" She calls out but no answer was heard. And then it hit her. Her eyes fill with tears as she realizes the man who she so loved was gone. She begins to cry "Kristoff ... no ..." she cries while all the men stood behind her with their heads to the floor in sadness. Sven looks down at the ground in sadness. "No no no ... I can't lose you." continues to cry Anna. It was the first time Kristoff had said the words I love you to Anna, he loved her so much he had given his life for her. "I love you Kristoff .." she cries out with tears falling to the floor as she sobbed. She had admitted it. She loved him too.

Suddenly there came a noise below, and movements of small rocks were heard with heavy footsteps. The men look up and glance over the volcano, Sven begins to waggle with excitement. "You're highness, look!" Says Johan. Anna raises her head up and looks down at the volcanic hole. It's Kristoff, he was climbing up the volcanic wall making his way up to Anna. "Kristoff!??" She yells. Kristoff continues to climb until he finally reaches the top. The men help pull him up to safety. Anna runs to Kristoff and hugs him causing him to fall back while she laid on top of him. She cries on his shoulder embracing him. Kristoff hugs Anna back with love, happy to know he was finally reunited with her. "So you do love me huh?" Says Kristoff jokingly to Anna. Anna takes her head from his shoulder and grabs his face. She kisses him while tears from her face land on his. Anna and Kristoff were finally reunited.


	13. You And I

**_Hey guys! Real quick before you read. There is a special musical duet featuring Hans and Elsa that I wrote into this chapter. The song is actually called "You And I." And was a song that was performed by Idina Menzel (voice actress of Elsa in the Frozen movie) and Josh Groban. Now I know that Josh _****_Groban isn't Santino Fantana but they sound practically identical. If you go on YouTube search up Hans and Elsa - You and I. The song really is beautiful so when you hear it pretend it's Hans and Elsa singing._**

**_Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love when you guys leave comments so let me know what you thought about this chapter. We're finally going to start going forward with the story and see a lot of things happen in the following chapters to come. Enjoy!_**

_Tuesday_

_November 1st, 1842_

The night was dark and quiet with the stars out. Wind was blowing pretty strongly as the soothing wind would make noises hitting the window. Elsa tossed and turned for what seemed many hours. She couldn't sleep with everything on her mind. Her sister, her kingdom and suprisingly Hans. "Anna .. I hope your still out there .. I hope your still alive .. I hope Arandelle is okay and there haven't been too much problems, and Hans .. After what happened today I really am scared to see you tomorrow morning." Eventually she decides to give up realizing she isn't going to sleep anytime soon. She gets out of bed and quietly exits the room to not wake Olaf up. She needed to clear her mind and so she thinks to herself that maybe she'll just walk around the castle to see if that would tire her out at all. While walking through the hallways she comes across a window patio that lets her see throughout the whole kingdom. She steps outside to enjoy the breeze in the air.

Hans was also having trouble sleeping. He sits up from his bed and he began replaying over and over what happened earlier in the hot springs. "I'm so stupid .. how could I be so dumb to touch her hair and stare at her like an idiot .. Elsa probably sees me as a freak now. What is wrong with you Hans??" He gets out of bed and walks out to the hallway. He needed some fresh air so he goes outside the castle and begins to walk around the courtyard looking at the stars above him, All while Elsa was in the window patio staring at the kingdom as they both begin to talk to themselves.

**Hans:** "What were you even thinking Hans?? You're a monster, and how could anyone ever love a monster like you?"

**Elsa: **"Elsa, get yourself together. You are a Queen and you have a sister who is out there who needs you. You don't have time to seek a man, especially one who—"

**Hans: **"Committed a horrible crime. It's going to live with me till the day I die. Nothing will change what you've done ... She's nothing like her sister, she could care less if she found herself a—"

**Elsa: **Suitor? Yes of course I would love to have a suitor some day, but I have Anna! I don't need anyone else and if it happens it'll happen ... So then why are you still thinking about him, why is he—"

**Hans: **Tormenting my mind! Is it because she's the only one that I've met in my life who doesn't see me as a monster?? Who am I kidding .. I'm nothing to her. Nothing but a horrible human being. Perhaps it's best—

**Elsa: **"We never see each other again. But if I leave him, he will be beaten all his remaining days. What kind of Queen will I be to let this happen to a man I set free? But if he does remain with me .. I'm afraid—"

**Both: **"I will fall in love."

**Elsa: **One thing is for certain ... Him and I—

**Both: **Aren't meant to have happy endings ...

Elsa and Hans look up to the beautiful sky and see the Northern Lights appear, just as the same night when they were in the beach. A song fills their hearts and they begin to sing their feelings. Singing to themselves, thinking they were alone.

**_Elsa: This is an all too familiar scene._**

**_Hans: Life imperceptibly coming between._**

**_Both: Those whose love is as strong_**

**_As it could or should be._**

**_Elsa: I'd give the world_**

**_To stay just as we are--_**

**_It's better by far_**

**_Both: Not to be too wise_**

**_As we realize_**

**_There was truth_**

**_And there were lies._**

**_Hans: Knowing I want you,_**

**_Knowing I love you,_**

**_Cannot compare to my despair_**

**_Knowing I've lost you._**

**_Elsa: I've been a fool to allow_**

**_Dreams to become_**

**_Great expectations._**

**_Hans: How can I love you so much,_**

**_Yet make no move?_**

**_Both: There will be days and nights_**

**_When I'll want you_**

**_More than I'll want to._**

**_More than I should_**

**_More than I should_**

**_Oh, how I love you._**

**_Oh, I love you._**

**_Both: You and I,_**

**_We've seen it all,_**

**_Chasing our hearts' desire,_**

**_But we go on pretending_**

**_Stories like ours_**

**_Have happy endings._**

**_Hans: You could not give me_**

**_More than you gave me._**

**_I _****_dont know why_**

**_I'm standing by_**

**_Watching this happen._**

**_Elsa: I won't look back any more_**

**_And if I do--_**

**_Just for a moment._**

**_Hans: I can't imagine time_**

**_When I won't care._**

**_Both: But here we are today,_**

**_And it's over._**

**_Hold me and tell me_**

**_We'll meet again--_**

**_One happy moment._**

**_You and I,_**

**_We've seen it all,_**

**_Chasing our hearts' desire,_**

**_But we go on pretending_**

**_Stories like ours_**

**_Have happy endings._**

They sang with their hearts, thinking they were singing alone when in reality they sang together, only separated apart. Elsa decides to go back to her room while Hans stares at the city still below the castles courtyard. Just as he was about to head back to his room he suddenly hears a man yells his name from far away. "HANS!" While a horse was frolicking behind. "HANS!!!" The man on the horse continues to yell louder as he approaches him. Hans focuses his eyes on the man trying to see his face in the darkness. Suddenly he notices the horse and the man, "Valdemar??" Hans runs to Valdemar and Sitron, he reaches them and Sitron immediately brakes and Valdemar jumps off.

"Hans! We've found her!" Says Valdemar

"You've found Princess Anna!?" Says Hans as he gently calms his horse.

"Yes we found a colleague of yours who is named Kristoff, he was also searching for Anna, last I heard they were nearby and close to reuniting." Says Valdemar.

Hans was absolutely shocked that they actually found Anna and Kristoff, he looks up to Elsa's room and sprints to the castle as fast as he could. He makes his way upstairs to Elsa's room and begins to band loudly and repeatedly at the door.

"ELSA!!" Yells Hans at the door. Elsa turns around staring at the door, frightened by the loud noise and demands she heard.

"ELSA OPEN UP!!!" She gets up from bed and walks to the door confused, she opens the door with Hans standing in front of her.

"Hans?? What are you—" Hans barges in her room before she's able to finish and holds both her arms with his hands with care to comfort her.

"Elsa, they found her, they found Anna." Says Hans. Elsa's eyes get big and her feelings of relief but also of nervousness overcomes her.

"They found Anna!" Yells olaf with excitement as he wakes up like a happy child.

"Where is she!?" Asks a desperate Elsa.

"Come! We must go now, Valdemar is waiting for us." Says Hans as he points out the hallway. Elsa finally gets herself together, the words of Anna being found left her speechless. She quickly grabs her blue boots and put her icy blue gown, coat and boots on and quickly begins to braid her hair into her usual style.

"Olaf, wait here. I'll be back shortly." Commands Elsa to Olaf. She and Hans run out of the room leaving Olaf staring at them as they leave hoping everything would be okay. They run down the stairs and out to the courtyard where Valdemar and Sitron are waiting. Elsa finishes braiding her hair and runs with Hans to Valdemar.

"You're majesty! We must hurry before before we lose trail of them." Says Valdemar as he gets on top of Sitron. Hans signals Elsa to come closer to him so he can help her get on top of Sitron with Valdemar. He puts his hands on her waist and helps her up.

"Okay, hurry and go!" Says Hans. Just as Valdemar was about to command sitron to go Elsa stops him.

"Wait! What about you!?" Yells Elsa to Hans.

"There's no room for three, you must go Elsa." Says Hans. Elsa stares at Hans hoping he would be okay by himself.

"I'll be fine I promise." Says Hans. He focuses his stare to Valdemar and says "Make sure she's safe." Valdemar nods his head agreeing. Hans slaps Sitron behind and makes a clicking sound with his mouth. Sitron squeals and takes off, Elsa turns around to see Hans staring at her as he becomes farther and farther away before her the faster Sitron went. Even though she was anxious and nervous to see her sister she couldn't help but stare at Hans. This was the first time they would be separated after being three days together. She felt worried and almost like she was missing something as she saw him become nothing but a speck as she became farther away from his distance.

Johan and his men were waking back to the city with Kristoff, Anna and Sven behind them. The pack of reindeers had said their goodbyes to Sven and returned back to their home. Anna was hugging Kristoff from behind with her head on his back while both of them rode on top of Sven. Anna hadn't let go of Hans since they reunited.

"Queen Elsa will be very happy to see you again your highness." Says Johan.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You found Elsa and Hans??" Says Anna as she lifts her head up from Kristoffs back.

"Actually no, they found us. Funny story actually, we had kidnapped Hans to suprise him with his farewell beating and—"

"Wait wait wait hold on ... farewell beating?? What's that .." interrupts Anna confused.

"It's when a prisoner is finally set free he gets at least one punch or kick from all of the prisoners." Says a man in the crowd. Anna and Kristoff look at each other confused and somewhat disturbed.

"Anyways, we had kidnapped him and we were taking him to our pub when suddenly we turn around and we see a blonde women chasing after us with a funny looking snowman. She began attacking us to try to let Hans go free." Says Johan. Anna and Kristoff were surprised by the story.

"Hold on ... you're telling me my sister Elsa was trying to save Hans??" Says a very confused Anna.

"Yeah! She was so desperate to get to him, she began to throw snowballs and ice at us. When she finally reached him she ran to him to make sure that pretty face of his wasn't so badly injured." Says Johan as all the men laugh together.

"Yeah .. well that's a great story! But my sister would never do that." Says Anna with a nervous chuckle.

"It's true your highness! After that we found out that it was Queen Elsa herself, we also found out she let Hans free and she even told us about the shipwreck you were in and how she's been looking for you. So we offered to help! And now here we are!" Says Johan with pride.

"Uh huh .. well that's a great story!" Says Anna sarcastically.

"Should we even trust these guys .." whispers Kristoff to Anna.

"I don't know .. but I don't care, as long as I'm with you that's all that matters." Says Anna as she goes back to hugging Kristoff.

"Wow. You're really affectionate today aren't you?" Says Kristoff with a laugh.

"Shut up. I almost lost you today." Responds Anna with a little attitude.

Elsa and Valdemar were hanging on tight to Sitron as he ran with lots of speed. They made their way through the city into the big hill where the villagers were. As soon as they arrived uphill they began to oversee the forest in hopes to see Anna. Elsa couldn't help but start to remember that her and Hans were just walking here yesterday. Valdemar raises his lantern up to see if he can get a glimpse of his men. He notices a trail of men walking towards them from afar off with bushes and trees moving. He recognized who they were. "You're majesty .. I think we've found them." Elsa jumps off and stands in front Sitron caressing his nose.

She gets an idea that she could make a giant snowflake in the sky so that maybe Anna could see it nearby. With a flick of her wrist she creates the giant snowflake as it dangles above her, it was a beautiful snowflake with lots of light. As Anna and her group notice the light coming from a direction in front of them, they decide to follow the bright light. As they got closer Anna started to notice the light become brighter and brighter. Just then right in from of her she saw a giant snowflake. Her eyes widen and she quickly gets off Sven and begins to run towards the snowflake.

"Wait Anna!" Yells Kristoff as he jumps off to follow her.

"Elsa!?" Shouts Anna.

Elsa gasps, she knew exactly who's voice that was. "Anna!?" Shouts Elsa back.

Just then she sees a girl run out of the woods, she stands there looking up at Elsa on the hill. It was Anna, Elsa saw her and also stands there staring at her. Anna's eyes begin to fill with tears. Elsa looks at Anna and she smiles as her eyes also begin to fill with tears. Anna runs up the hill to Elsa and Elsa runs down the hill to Anna, they meet halfway and embrace each other. They fall to their knees hugging each other and crying on one another. The sisters of Arandelle were at last reunited.

To them being separated for three days felt like an eternity and Kristoff understood how much they meant to each other. And so he respectfully waited till they were done embracing each other. Elsa pulls back and kisses Anna on her dirty forehead and cups her face with her hands.

"Oh Anna, I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again." Says Elsa with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Me too." Says Anna as tears also ran down her face. Elsa caresses Anna's face like the good older sister she is and feels her scratches and bruises on her cheeks.

"Oh look at you .. you have scratches on your face." Says Elsa.

"It's okay, I'm just happy I'm with you again." Says Anna as she continues to cry. Elsa pulls Anna to her chest and comforts her. She looks up at Kristoff and smiles at him, almost in a way to say thank you for taking care of my sister. Elsa and Anna were the only family they had. And being separated made them realize even more just how much they loved each other and just how much they meant to each other. They get up from embracing each other and walk towards Kristoff and the men. Elsa hugs Kristoff and turns to the men of Johan and Valdemar.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you've done today. I owe you my life. How can I ever repay you?"

"No need your majesty. We are just happy we could help." Says Valdemar as they all bow with respect to Queen Elsa. Suddenly a group of the Kings guards arrive with horses.

"Queen Elsa, is everything all right??" Says one of the guards.

"Yes, everything is fine thank you. Johan and his men found my sister." Says Queen Elsa. The guards were surprised that Johan and his men actually kept their word.

"We wish to go back to the castle. We could all use rest even though the sun will be here shortly." Says Elsa.

"Of course your majesty, follow us." Says the guard.

"Thank you so much again for your help. If you are ever in Arandelle, please don't hesitate to find me." Says Elsa.

"The pleasure was ours your majesty." Says Johan as they take a bow before the Queen and Princesses Anna. "Take care of Hans for us, he needs it." Says Johan.

"Of course." Says Elsa with a smile. Anna was thrown off by Elsa's response and raises an eyebrow up. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven begin to follow the guards back to the city to go to the castle.

Hans was in his guest room walking back and forth, he couldn't sleep and he couldn't stop thinking about Elsa hoping that she is okay and is able to find Anna. However different thoughts started to come to his head. He was nervous, if Anna was found then that would make everything awkward. He knew Anna hated him and he knew she had every right to, especially Kristoff. He started remembering how he was the reason they had been in a shipwreck, how if it wasn't for him they would be in Arandelle right now. He then started thinking about the number one thing that bothered him, Elsa. He knew he had feelings for her and he hated it. He started remembering the hot springs shower they had, and how much of an idiot he felt for even thinking he had a chance with her.

"I have to get out of here." Says Hans to himself. He walks down to the kitchen to find a shoulder bag similar to the one his mother gave him. He begins to stuff food and fruits inside the bag to take with him on his journey. He goes back upstairs to take his sleeping clothes he was gives and stuffed it in the bag. He put his clothes back on that were given to him by his mother but leaves the coat in the bag leaving only his white long sleeve shirt which he rolled up to his elbows. All this he did as he was getting himself ready to head out before Elsa came back.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Says a soft voice behind him. The voice startled Hans and caused him to jump and shout.

"AHHH! What the— oh it's you ..." Says Hans to Olaf who was standing behind him.

"Sorry, I tend to sneak up on people and surprise them." Says Olaf as he followed with a goofy chuckle.

"Right— uhh your name is Olfie right??" Says Hans confused.

"Olaf. So you're leaving huh?" Says Olaf.

"Uhh— Yeah kinda .. so umm I'm just gonna .. go now before Elsa gets back." Says Hans as he starts to head out the door.

"You love her don't you?" Says Olaf just before he steps out the door. Hans immediately stops walking and turns around to Olaf, the question had completely caught him off guard.

"Uhh—" Says Hans.

"Don't worry Elsa doesn't know. I may be a silly snowman but I know a thing or two about love." Says Olaf. Hans was completely shocked by what Olaf was saying.

"I've seen the way you look at her, the way you listen with full attention everytime she speaks and the way both of you relate to each other even if you argue 75% of the time. She's never been like that with any other man. So .. why are you leaving then?" Asks Olaf. Hans takes a deep breath and kneels in front of Olaf.

"Look Olaf .. I'm leaving because every time I'm around people bad stuff happens. Sometimes forgiveness isn't for everyone and I get that. I know people aren't going to forgive me and that's okay. I've learn to deal with that." Says Hans.

"And you don't want anything bad to happen to Elsa so your leaving, is that was it is?" Asks Olaf. Hans didn't respond and instead looks down at the carpet they were on.

"You love her so much your willing to let her go .." Says Olaf.

Hans looks up at Olaf takes a deep breath and says "Olaf .. people like me .. we don't have happily ever afters." Olafs face becomes sad with the words he said and he started to feel bad.

"Just promise me you won't tell Elsa you saw me leave okay?" Olaf looked up at Hans with sadness but agreed. Hans got up and headed out the door. He walked to the courtyards of the castle and saw two guards guarding the gates. Hans goes out to the back and jumps the gates and begins to walk through the crows of people heading to a completely different direction, and he himself didn't know where he was going.

Anna and Elsa along with Sven and Kristoff were walking through the city. The sun was slowly rising up to the new day.

"Wow. Who would've that we were in Iceland!" Says Anna.

"That's exactly what I said." Says Elsa with a chuckle.

"Are we almost there yet?? I'm starving." Complains Kristoff like a little kid.

"We're almost there." Says Elsa.

"Sooo .. how was it like being stranded along with Hans." Asks Anna with curiosity hoping she would get something out of Elsa.

"Oh umm .. it was fine I guess." Responda Elsa very awkwardly.

"Must've been a real pain in the a—" Kristoff was about to say it till Anna coughed loudly so he could stop.

"So he didn't try killing you or anything??" Says Anna.

"Umm no, I mean I we were just focusing on surviving so we didn't talk much at all actually." Says Elsa even though she was lying.

"Uh huh, I see." Says a very questionable Anna.

"We're here your majesty." Says a guard. Elsa guides Anna and Kristoff and Sven up to the stairs to where her room was. Olaf starts running to Anna and hugs her.

"Anna!!! You're back!" Says Olaf.

"Hey Olaf! Glad to see you again." Says Anna as she embraces him.

"Oh wow .. you both need a shower." Says Olaf with a giggle. "Especially you Kristoff and Sven."

Kristoff begins to smell under this armpits to see if it's that bad. While Kristoff Anna and Sven all focused and talked with Olaf, Elsa started looking around the room to see where Hans was. She went over to his guest room but couldn't find him. She goes back to her room to ask Olaf.

"Hey Olaf, have you seen Hans??"

"Uhh— No .. no I haven't seen him since you left." Said Olaf with a strange tone. He kept his promise to lie the best he could.

"Is everything okay Elsa?" Asks Anna.

"Huh? Oh yeah— yeah no everything's fine I'm just curious since he's not here. He probably went to walk around the city." Says Elsa.

"You sure you can trust him out there all by himself?" Says Kristoff.

"Well he is a free man, plus he can't go anywhere since all of Scandinavia hates him." Says Elsa.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could really use a shower." Says Anna.

"And food." Says Kristoff. Suddenly the same maid that attended Elsa was behind Anna and Kristoff.

"Good morning Queen Elsa, and good morning to you Princess Anna. I am delighted to know you are finally safe and sound. King Jon has instructed me to take you and your ... friend. To bathe and relax in the hot springs."

"Ooohhh! I've heard about the famous hot springs of Iceland, I've always wanted to try them. Come Kristoff let's go!" Says Anna as she drags Kristoff with her.

"Okay .. but afterwards we eat." Said Kristoff. Elsa was left alone in the room with Olaf. She turns to Olaf and sees how nervous he looked.

"Olaf? What wrong, is everything okay?"

"Yes! Everything is great." Says Olaf with a nervous laugh.

"Okay .. well let me know if you see—" Says Elsa only to be interrupted by Olaf.

"AHHHH! I can't take it! I can't lie!" Shouts Olaf. Elsa raises her eyebrow up in confusion. Olaf takes a deep breath and turns to Elsa.

"I promised Hans I wouldn't tell you—" Says Olaf

"Tell me what?" Interrupts Elsa with a serious tone. Olaf remains silent for a few seconds and then tells her the truth.

"He's gone Elsa. He left." Says Olaf. Elsa gasps and looks out her window to see the crowd of the people of Iceland wondering where Hans could be.

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Asks Elsa.

"He didn't. I don't even think he knows where he's going. But he said he was leaving because he didn't want to hurt anymore people. He feels like every time people are around him bad stuff happens." Says Olaf.

Elsa quickly races out the door. "Olaf, stay here. If you see Anna and Kristoff tell them I'm— I don't know just make something up." Olaf stands there with his hands on his head. "Ughhhhh! I hate lying."

Elsa runs to the pub of where Johan and Valdemar were and immediately began to question them if they've seen Hans.

"I'm sorry your majesty, I haven't seen him. Would you want us to help you look for him?" Asks Johan.

"No no it's okay I can manage myself." Says Elsa.

"Here! Take Sitron." Johan Says as he hands the leash of the horse to Elsa.

"Wait— I cant take your horse." Says Elsa.

"Sure you can! Because Sitron actually belongs to Hans. It's his horse. If there's anyone out there who can find Hans better than anyone it's Sitron." Elsa pulls herself up to the horse and before she takes off Johan calls Elsa.

"Wait! Your majesty, when you find Hans please watch over him."

"I will I'll find him."

"With all due respect your majesty what I am trying to say is please take care of him .."

"I don't— I don't understand." Says Elsa.

Johan sighs. "He's a good kid your majesty. The poor lad has suffered so much throughout his life. I know there is good in him." Elsa didn't know what to respond to his words and instead nodded her head and promised she would find him. Elsa gives Sitron a light tap with her heel and the horse takes off as he starts to sniff for Hans. They went through the city anf through the crowds of people a little farther away when suddenly Sitron smelled something familiar. He takes off quickly to a small neighborhood in a colorful alleyway. There, Elsa sees a man walking in front of her. She realized exactly who it was.

"Hans!" Shouts Elsa. Hans immediately turns around surprised to see it was Elsa on sitron. She jumps off Sitron and lands on the ground. Hans and Elsa stared at each others eyes being a few feet away from each other, alone in the colorful alleyway.


	14. The Awkward Breakfast

**_Heads up! A very steamy chapter with Anna and Kristoff. Enjoy! _**

"Elsa? What are you doing here?? Oh no .. did Olaf tell you .." asks Hans worried as he walks closer to Elsa.

"Yes, Olaf told me." Says Elsa as she also walks closer to him.

"Yeah .. I can explain see—" Says Hans when suddenly Elsa interrupts him.

"Were you planning on just leaving without telling me!?" Yells elsa as she crosses her arms. Hans then realized that Olaf most likely didn't tell her about how he loved her.

"Oh— well see the thing is .." Says Hans but Elsa continues to interrupt.

"Hans, let me make something very clear for you. I promised your mother that I wouldn't put you to death because that's not the type of Queen I am. So how do you expect me to keep my promise when your trying to commit suicide by being by yourself out in the world!" Shouts Elsa at Hans.

Hans could see how serious Elsa's tone and face had become, almost like a mother reminding her little child to never run away again. There were only a handful of people that could leave Hans speechless when he was being corrected and Elsa happened to be one of them. This somewhat surprised Hans to see how authorative but caring she was. She didn't just show it as Queen, she lived it.

"All of Scandinavia knows who you are and what you did. And I've seen first hand just how they treat you when people come across you. You really think your going to survive out there all on your own?? Now I gave your mother my word and I'm keeping it. I'm taking you to Corona like I said, and that's an order as Queen of Arandelle." Says Elsa with authority and a very serious facial expression.

Hans closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Did they find Anna?"

"Yes, they also found Kristoff as well, why??" Asks Elsa with curiosity.

"Great!" Says Hans as he swings his hands up.

"What?? What is it??" Says Elsa.

"Elsa, your sister hates me and she has every right to but me being around her will only make her uncomfortable. Plus I can't stand that doofus Kristoff and his reindeer." Says Hans complaining.

"Okay okay hold on. Yes Anna hates you, but she agreed with me about the decision I made concerning your freedom. And Kristoff? Just ignore him. He's very overprotective of Anna. Now come! Let's go!" Points Elsa to Sitron.

"UGH. Look Elsa, bad things happen to people when they're around me. And I can't risk that knowing I could cause harm to you— I mean your family .." Hans caught himself before he made it obvious he was referring to Elsa. But Elsa caught what he was about to say and raised her eyebrows up almost surprised.

"Hans, I can protect myself. Now let's go before Anna and Kristoff get back." Says Elsa as she walks back to Sitron and climbs up.

"Wait where did they go??" Asks Hans as he pets Sitrons nose.

"They umm .. *cough* they went to the hot springs .." Says Elsa as she nervously fixes a piece of her hair behind her ear while remembering her and Hans were literallly there yesterday.

Hans clears his throat very awkwardly as he remembers him and Elsa still haven't discussed yesterday's incident. "Oh right .. *clears throat* okay then." He walks to Sitron, pets his nose and stares at Elsa.

"What?" Asks elsa confused why Hans was staring at her.

"Umm, am I getting on the back??" Asks Hans.

"Why is it a problem I sit in the front??" Says Elsa questioning Hans.

"No no— just normally the guy sits in the front but that's fine I guess .." Says Hans as he climbs on Sitron and sits behind Elsa. They were close, too close. Elsa now understood what Hans meant by saying that the guy sits in the front. Hans puts his hands around her waist so he can hang on to her. She clears her throat to trying to hide her cheeks as they burned hot red.

"Okay well, let's go shall we?" Says Elsa as she gently taps Sitron with her foot. Sitron begins galloping out the alleyway and back to the castle.

Meanwhile Kristoff and Anna were washing themselves in the hot springs, the same one Hans and Elsa has washed themselves in. Anna felt like relieved like a huge weight of dirt had left her body.

"Phewwww! I am sooo happy to get all this dirt of me." Says Anna as she continues to wash her hair.

"I wonder why we don't have hot springs like these in Arandelle." Says Kristoff as he washes his body.

"There's hot springs in northern Norway, just not Arandelle." Says Anna.

"Well maybe you could suggest to Elsa to start one in Arandelle." Says Kristoff

"Hahaha! Yeah wouldn't that be great." Says Anna as she continues to wash her hair. She put her whole face under water to wets her hair. As she comes up her hair naturally falls back, to Kristoff it was like he was seeing a beautiful mermaid before his eyes. He couldn't help but stare.

Anna notices Kristoff staring from the corner of her eye "What??" Asks Anna. Kristoff continues to stare at Anna down and up, studying her body even though she was under water. Anna smiles at Kristoff and swims over to him. "Come here." Says Anna as she puts her arms around Kristoffs neck and they begin to kiss.

The kissing became more intense as tongue started to get involved. The tongue turned into neck kissing, as Kristoff begin to kiss her neck making slowly his way down to her collar bone. Anna started to make moaning sounds as Kristoff begin licking and sucking on her neck. Anna returned the favor by slowly dragging her hands down to his muscular abs. Kristoff begins to grab and feel Anna's butt, while he still continues to suck on her neck. Anna drags her hands down a little farther down until she feels it. His erection, she begins to feel around and begins to stroke his penis with her hand. Kristoff continues to suck on her neck and begins to feel her breasts with his hands. He then makes his way down to touch her vagina, rubbing her clit. Moans from Anna became louder. Kristoffs penis begins to touch Anna's vagina, very close to going inside her until Anna begins to laugh and pulls back from Kristoff.

"Okay okay Kristoff that enough." Says Anna as she starts to laugh.

"Aw come on Anna." Says Kristoff as he tries to go back to kissing her neck.

"No I mean it Kristoff stop." Says Anna with a chuckle. "We went too far this time."

"Oh come on Anna .. we both obviously love each other and want each other." Says Kristoff.

"Yes but you already know we can't." Says Anna.

"Ugh, why not." Says Kristoff pouting.

"What do you mean why not!? I'm a royal Kristoff, as a royal we must remain faithful of giving ourselves to the royal consort of our choosing."

"I know ... such a stupid rule." Says Kristoff.

"If Elsa found out how far we've been going she would flip out." Says Anna.

"So your saying that in order for us to finally have sex we would have to be married then." Says Kristoff.

"Yes. Elsa would have to give us her blessing and we'd have to be married in the church and at the same time you'd be crowned prince serving under Queen Elsa." Explains Anna.

"Yeesh .. yeah I'm not really all about that royal life." Says Kristoff.

Anna laughs. "Well if you want to be with me forever than you'll have to go through those steps." Says Anna as Kristoff shrugs his shoulders with a half smirk.

"Now come on, let's go before my sister starts wondering why we're taking so long. You're hungry aren't you?" Says Anna as she exits the hot springs showing her naked back side to Kristoff.

"Yeah, hungry for you." Says Kristoff. Anna wraps the towel she was given around her body and laughs.

"Come on Kristoff, let's go before you get any crazy ideas." Says Anna. Kristoff exits the hot springs and dries himself up and follows Anna to change into his clothes.

Meanwhile Elsa and Hans finally reached the castle. Hans jumps of Sitron and helps Elsa get down. She goes up to the guards who are in front of the gates. "Will you please make sure this horse is taken with Sven the reindeer to the stables and given to feed and also made sure he gets rest." Says Elsa. "Of course your majesty." Responds one of the guards as they lead Sitron to the back while Elsa and Hans walk up the stairs to the castle.

"Ugh ..." groans Hans.

"What? What's wrong?" Asks Elsa.

"Do I have to see Anna ..." Mutters Hans.

"Hans.. just ignore her and Kristoff and you'll be fine." Elsa remind him.

"How can I ignore her when she practically gives me the death stare everytime I'm around you." Says Hans.

"True, Anna can have a bit of a temper— actually no she does have a temper. But she agreed to set you free so as long as you don't upset her we should be fine." Says Elsa.

"We'll see about that .." mutters Hans under his breath.

They arrive at the doors and walk in to be greeted by the maid. "Good morning Queen Elsa, King Jon has instructed me to prepare breakfast for all of you. The dining room is all set up and your Princes Anna should be here shortly." Says the maid.

"Thank you so much, please let King Jon know that we are grateful for his heart warming hospitality." Says Elsa as the maid takes a bow before her and guides her and Hans to the dining room with Olaf waiting there.

"Hans! You're back!" Shouts Olaf with excitement.

"You hungry?" Asks Elsa as she walks with Hans to the dining room.

"I don't even know what hunger is anymore since I've gotten so used to not eating." Says Hans as Elsa chuckles.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna's voice is heard from behind them as she and Kristoff are walking towards the dining room still a little wet from the ice springs. Anna hugs Elsa and then notices Hans behind her trying to hide his face. Anna stares at Hans with suspicion then turns her attention back to Elsa.

"Take a seat your majesty and your highness, the food is all ready to be served." Says the maid. Anna sits in the middle of Kristoff and Elsa. But what Anna found weird was how Elsa naturally sat next to Hans like it was no problem. Everything Elsa was doing around Hans was weird to Anna and unexpected. How her own sister had no problem sitting next to the man that tried killing her. She then notices how they whispered to each other and even notices some few smiles and grins from Elsa. Raising her eyebrows up in suspicion and confusion she thinks to herself _what is going on here ..._

"Why are you staring at them?" Whispers Kristoff to Anna's ear.

"Don't you think they're acting weird!?" Whispers Anna back to Kristoff. Kristoff looks up and stares at Elsa and Hans.

"I don't know Anna, I'm really bad at noticing people you know that. Plus I'm sure they're just talking about where Hans went and Corona and all that royal crap." Says Kristoff.

"Kristoff I know my sister. She doesn't just talk to guys like that." Says Anna.

"Wait she doesn't like guys??" Says Kristoff surprised.

"What?! No— I mean she doesn't just go out of her way to talk to a guy. I mean whenever she finds a guy attractive we talk about it but she doesn't ever make a move. Plus Hans is totally not her type." Says Anna.

"I'm pretty sure your sister doesn't want anything to do with Hans." Says Kristoff as he laughs. "Now don't worry about it feisty pants, the food is coming now." Just as Kristoff finished his sentence the maid comes to the dining room accompanied by the kitchen staff with lots of food. "Breakfast is served." Says the maid as she takes a bow.

"Thank you again." Says Elsa as the plates of food are out in front of them as each of the staff pours drinks for them and folds napkins for them. They all begin to eat their food pretty quickly. They haven't ate in days and all of them were starving.

"Oh wow this is so good!" Says Olaf as he continues to stuff food in his face. The maid continues to watch all of them eat when she decides to turn to Elsa to ask her something.

"So Queen Elsa, how did you and Hans enjoy the hot springs last night?"

Suddenly Elsa spits her drink and begins to cough while at the same time Hans chokes on his food and begins to cough. They're awkward coughing lasts for several seconds until Hans spits out his bread and it lands in the middle of the table. Kristoff, Anna and Olaf all stare at Hans and Elsa with their eyes popped out and jaws dropped. Silence filled the room for seconds even though to Elsa and Hans it felt like minutes.

"You and Hans went to the hot springs last night??" Asks Anna suspiciously while staring at both of them.

"Umm— Yeah. I mean not together of course but we both had a chance to try the hot springs. Right?" Says Elsa as she turns to Hans so he could hopefully help finish the conversation. Hans clears his throat and tries to explain.

"Yeah— I mean you know we showered together— I mean not together exactly but like separated in different pools. We didn't see each other naked or anything. I mean not that I wouldn't want to— cause I can't, or should!— just not appropriate— I mean you know, as a guy we tend to be animals so we just— you know face the other cheek—"

Hans awkward explanation makes Elsa open her eyes of embarrassment as she hides her face with her hands. She decides to interrupt Hans before he says anything else.

"What Hans is trying to say, is we showered separately and tried to avoid each other .." Says Elsa as she tries to hide her obvious embarrassed red cheeks and takes a sip of her drink. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf continue to stare at Hans and Elsa with their jaws dropped. Hans decides to take a loud sip of his drink as the awkward silence surrounds them. Kristoff clears his throat and with sarcasm says.

"Well .. glad to know you both enjoyed your shower." Olaf awkwardly smiles at Hans and Elsa. Anna shakes her head trying to avoid what she just heard. Silence filled the room again until Anna finally decides to say something while playing with her food.

"So .. are we still going to Corona?"

"Yes, that's what we agreed on right? Says Elsa as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah yeah! No totally agree." Says Anna with almost sarcasm.

"You sure about that? Doesn't seem like you are." Asks Elsa trying to be as nice as possible.

"Well I mean what are we gonna tell Arandelle." Says Anna.

"Well .. I was actually thinking of maybe having you and Kristoff head back to Arandelle while Hans and I go to Corona." Says Elsa. The response made Anna start choking on her drink while Kristoff patted her back until she finally spits out.

"I'm sorry .. did **you** just say you want Kristoff and I to just go back to Arandelle and wait till you get back from dropping Hans off??" Asks Anna with a serious tone.

"Umm— Yes That's exacty what I said." Says Elsa trying to maintain her posture.

Hans bends over to Elsa and whispers "Elsa .."

"Shhh!" Whispers Elsa back to Hans.

Anna couldn't believe what she just heard. Now she knew something was definitely goin on with her sister. In no way would Elsa be crazy enough to go by herself with a man to a kingdom, let alone Hans. "What's Corona?" Asks an awkward Olaf breaking the silence and stare between Elsa and Anna.

"Elsa, can I talk to you ... alone." Says Anna with a serious tone.

"Can it wait till we're finished eating?" Responds Elsa with a eyebrow raised.

"No, it can't." Says Anna as she stands up and grabs Elsa's arm and drags her to the hallway. Leaving Hans, Kristoff and Olaf in silence. "Crazy weather we're having right?" Says Olaf with a very awkward laugh. Anna and Elsa reach the middle of the hallway and Anna let's go of Elsa's arm.

"What are you doing Anna!?" Says Elsa as she retrieves her arm back.

"Okay something is obviously off with you." Says Anna.

"Me!? You're the one that just dragged me out to the hallway! Says Elsa.

"What happened between you and Hans." Says Anna with a very serious tone.

"Wha— why would you think something happened between us??" Says Elsa.

"Elsa .. we may have been seperated for 13 years but you're still my sister and I know when something is off about you. And ever since I came back you and Hans have been nothing but close. Now I'm not going to ask again, what happened between you two." Says Anna with demand.

"Anna, nothing happened between us." Elsa tried assure her younger sister. _God I hate lying to her._

"Then why are you going to Corona by yourself!?" Snaps Anna.

"Anna, these past three days I was able to understand just why exactly Hans asked for the death penalty. All of Scandinavia knows what he did and they have marked him as a monster, insomuch that if he isn't with me he would be beaten to death like he almost was yesterday. I can't just let a man go free when in reality he would be beaten or killed, that's not the type of Queen I am, that's not what father would have done and I am not going to break the promise I made to Hans mother." Says Elsa.

As Elsa explained all this to Anna she stood there listening in silence thinking about what she just heard. "Elsa .. he can't be trusted .." Says Anna.

"I know that Anna, but Hans isn't dumb enough to betray me. He knows very well that if he even tried his life would be over." Says Elsa.

"Okay well he should at least explain this." Says Anna as she reaches for the shoulder bag that once belonged to Hans and pulls out the mysterious book.

"What's this?" Asks Elsa as she takes the book and begins to open it.

"Why don't you take a look yourself." Says Anna as she grabs her sisters arm to make sure she doesn't fall like she did when she read the letter. After Elsa read the letter her eyes get big, the letters falls from her hands to the floor and she walks over to sit down at a nearby bench while Anna holds her and comforts her.

"They're .. alive??" Says Elsa with shakiness in her voice.

"Apperantly the shipwreck they were in wasn't a coincidence .." Says Anna as she comforts her sister.

"Why would Hans hide this from me .." Says Elsa.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Says Anna.

Hans and Kristoff were still at the table waiting for the girls while they listened to Olaf's great adventure about how survived the shipwreck and how the boat he was in took him to the black sandy beach and how he ran into Elsa and Hans. Suddenly Elsa and Anna approach Hans. Elsa clears her throat and says:

"Hans, may I speak to you alone please?"

"Uhh—" Says Hans

"NOW." Says Anna with a temper.

"Okay then .." Says Hans as he stands up and follows both Anna and Elsa to the hallway. Anna stops, she turns around and signals Kristoff with her head to follow her. Kristoff stands up and follows Anna. Olaf also stands up curious to find out what's going on and follows Kristoff. They reach the same middle of the hallway they were in and Elsa tells Hans to take a seat in the bench. Hans takes a seat and looks up at Elsa holding her hands together with Anna standing next to her with her arms folded staring at Hans with a very annoyed face.

"Hans .. Anna found your shoulder bag. And inside the shoulder bag she found a book and a letter. Can you explain this letter?" Says Elsa as hands him the letter so he can see it. Hans grabs the letter and stares at it knowing exactly what it was.

"Did you know about this letter?" Asks Elsa. Hans takes a deep breath and looks up at Elsa.

"Yes .. I did." Anna throws her hands up in the air and begins to shout.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT! See!? I told you we can't trust him!" Says Anna.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold on .. what is going on??" Says Kristoff

"Hans has a letter knowing our parents are still alive but he never told us!" Says Anna.

"Hans .. why didn't you tell me?" Says Elsa with a little sadness in her voice.

"I read the letter just before we were hit by the storm. I was planning on giving the book and letter to you once you dropped me off at Corona." Says Hans.

"But why?" Asks Elsa.

"Because I wasn't going to use it as a bribe offer so I can live in Arandelle. I would give you the book and the letter the second we arrived at Corona and I would be gone from your lives for good." Says Hans.

"He's lying." Snaps Anna.

"I'm not. I promise I am not lying." Says Hans.

"Why didn't you tell me this the past three days then??" Says Elsa.

"Because you wouldn't believe me. How would you feel being stranded in an island and suddenly the guy who tried to kill you tells you how he had a letter and a book that proved your parents are alive." Says Hans, Elsa begins to ponder the explanation from Hans.

"What do we do Elsa?" Says Anna. Elsa turns to all of them and takes a deep breath.

"We have to go search for them." Says Elsa.

"Wait .. we aren't going back to Arandelle??" Says Kristoff.

"This is the only time and chance we have to actually find out if they could actually be alive." Says Elsa.

"If we do this .. how are we going to tell Arandelle we won't be returning." Says Anna.

"We don't .. But I will talk to King Jon." Says Elsa.

"How do we even know he's telling the truth!? says Anna as she points to Hans.

"I trust him." Says Elsa. Anna's eyes get big with surprise she walks over to Elsa and says "Fine. But if he does end up a liar then what?" Says Anna.

"Then his freedom will come to and end." Says Elsa.

"I agree." Says Hans as he stands up.

Anna looks back at Hans surprised by his response and then back at Elsa. "Okay, this is your call and like I said I would support you in whatever you decide." Says Anna as she leaves and walks back to her room upstairs while Kristoff follows behind her. Elsa and Hans are left alone in the hallway, she walks over to Hans and says:

"Hans .. I really hope you are telling the truth."

"I promise Elsa I am." Says Hans.

"I believe you." Says Elsa. They stare into each other's eyes and then she says "Well .. I'm going to try to get some rest. We have a big journey ahead of us tomorrow." She begins to walk away to go back to her guest room.

"Elsa?" Says Hans to her as she then turns around.

"About the hot springs last night—"

"Oh, I would prefer if we NEVER talk about that ever again. Nothing happened." Says Elsa as she forces a smile.

"Umm sure. Okay then." Says Hans surprised that Elsa denied that nothing happened. Elsa turns around and heads up the stairs biting her lip leaving Hans alone in the hallway.

The next morning Elsa wakes up to a beautiful day. Anna was still sleeping next to her. She had fallen asleep faster than her. Elsa decides to get up and get herself ready since she knew Anna had a tendency to sleep in a lot. Just in the other side where Olaf, Hans and Kristoff had fallen asleep, Kristoff wakes up first and goes downstairs to check on Sven. Olaf as always excited gets up and goes to say good morning to the sisters. Hans slowly gets up and starts to pack his belongings.

Elsa had gotten done having a great meeting with the King. "King Jon I just want to thank you for your hospitality. We will now be leaving but not to go back to Arandelle. It may seem there might be some news concerning my parents." Says Elsa. King Jon fully understood and promised Elsa he would send one of his men to go to Arandelle to inform them that they were okay and that they would return later and deliver the letter Elsa wrote to Kai. Elsa was extremely grateful for the good kings heart and promised she would make it up to him somehow. Just then in that moment King Jon asked a favor of Queen Elsa if her and her sister could go visit the orphanage to cheer up the children. Elsa with pleasure agreed. Elsa goes back to her room to see if Anna was awake but she was still asleep snoring away. She rolls her eyes and smiles and starts to wake Anna up.

"Anna? Wake up." Says Elsa with her tender big sister voice.

"Mmmmmmm—" Says Anna.

"Come on we leave in 30 minutes." Says Elsa.

"Ughhh can I sleep for just five more minutes??" Says Anna.

"Come on Anna get up." Says Elsa as she massaged her head gently and laughs. Anna gets up, rubs her eyes and yawns. She starts to get herself ready as Elsa begins to brush her crazy morning hair. Doing her hair and even packing her new clothes that was given to Anna and Elsa. She made sure she had Hans shoulder bag with her at all times.

Hans was in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. He realized his beard was annoying him since it had grown more in the past three days. He rubs his itchy beard and then takes off his shirt. His bruised body was going back to normal. He washes his face and applies hot shaving cream on his face, he then takes a sharp razor that was given to him by one of the maids and begins to shave his beard. His light auburn hairs fall to the watery sink until he finally see his cheeks again. He decided not to fully shave and instead left the scruff on his beard but his sideburns were completely gone, but his hair was still long. It was the first time Hans seen his face in years. And yet when he looked at his reflection he didn't know who he was anymore. He puts his clothes back on and starts to head down the stairs.

Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff and Sven were all waiting downstairs ready to go. "Where's Hans??" Asks Anna as she paced back and forth in her orange and dark gown and purple cape.

"Maybe he ran away." Says Kristoff hoping it was actually true. Elsa smiles and rolls her eyes. Suddenly they hear footsteps of someone coming downstairs. They all turn around to see that it was Hans. They all stand completely still staring at Hans as he reached the floor and looks up at them. They have gotten used to seeing Hans with a beard and now seeing him shaven with scruff still on his face and no sideburns suddenly became weird.

Elsa stares at Hans face. She was the one that had been with Hans since the shipwreck and seeing him cleaned up or even messy with a beard to her didn't matter. For some reason Hans was attractive in her eyes. And she couldn't deny it as him coming downstairs confirmed it to her. She continues to stare at Hans as Hans stares back at Elsa. Anna notices the weird stares they were giving to each other and she clears her throat.

"**Ahem**, you ready to go Elsa?" Says Anna. Elsa snaps out of it and says "Uhh yeah— let's go." They all head out the castles door to see Sitron and Sven waiting for them. Hans grabs Sitron leash and they all begin to walk further into the city. All seven of them ready to face what's ahead of them.

**_Please continue to leave your criticism below!_**


	15. Corona

_Wednesday _

_November 2nd, 1842_

When the storm attacked the ship Elsa and Anna were on, the captain of the ship, Captain Terje was sent flying to a different direction. The storm had thrown him around for three days straight until finally he landed on brown sand, guards with their horses approach the man who had been pointed out by civilians nearby.

"Is he alive??" Asks one of the guards to a civilian. "We checked his pulse and it was still beating, we haven't had luck waking him up however." Says the civilian. The captain of the guards commands his men to carry him on the horse and to take him to the castle. They reach the grand and beautiful castle. They take the captain of the ship to the nursery to be checked and fed. Captain Terje is finally able to wake up and immediately starts to eat, he hadn't eaten in three days and lost a big amount of his weight.

The guards watch him eat like a street dog who hadn't eaten in years. The captain looks up at the guards watching him eat.

"Where— where am I—" Says captain Terje still in shock.

"Why are you here." Demands the guard ignoring his question.

"I— I was in a shipwreck, and I was thrown by the sea for many days .. please I mean no harm." Says captain Terje.

"Where were you headed?" Questions the guard.

I was headed to Corona with the Queen of Arandelle and her sister the princesses." Says Captain Terje.

"And do you know where you are now." Questions the guard.

"I— I'm afraid not." Says the captain.

"You're in Corona." Says a voice of a man behind the guards. Out steps King Frederic, King of the Kingdom of Corona, accompanied by his wife Queen Arianna, their daughter Princess Rapunzel and her husband Prince Eugene.

Back in Iceland, as our heroes journeyed on through the city, many of the people of Iceland would be walking in opposite ways as they went to work, went for groceries, went to make trades and even school. Elsa was approached my many of the people offering her free gifts and even food for her journey. Elsa politely had to deny except a few things like provisions and food.

"Wow, didn't know you were that popular." Says Hans sarcastically to Elsa only for her to turn around at him, roll her eyes and give out a cute laugh. Their bond had disgusted Anna, almost like a sister would be with the annoying boyfriend her sister brought home.

"Kinda interesting isn't it?? That the Queen of Arandelle is **loved **more than the fallen prince of the Southern Isles." Says Anna with obvious sarcasm and attitude in her voice. "Anna that's enough." Says Elsa gently patting her sisters back.

"It's okay Elsa. She's right, but you know what they say about love?" Anna turns around to Hans glancing at him with a annoyed face.

"It's an open door." Anna eyes get wide with anger and she runs to Hans ready to punch his face only to be held back by Elsa and Kristoff.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—" Says Anna.

"Okay that's enough! Says Elsa pushing her sister back. "You two need to start getting along because we have a long journey ahead of us. And if you can't get along then ignore each other, but this conflict needs to end now."

Kristoff pulls Anna and walks ahead "Come on feisty pants, let's go punch a haystack." Says Kristoff as Anna still glances at Hans with hatred.

"Really??" Says Elsa throwing her hands in the air as she turns around to Hans.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, she just— you know—." Says Hans

"Weren't you just complaining how Anna hated you and how it made you uncomfortable?? And now you challenge her by talking back!?" Says Elsa.

"Okay okay .. I'm sorry, my anger got the best of me, I'll go apologize." Says Hans.

"That is a terrible idea .. Anna would kill you. Like I said she has a temper." Says Elsa as she crosses her arms. "Just ignore her and please don't try to create conflict Says Elsa.

"Okay, I promise it won't happen again." Says Hans. Kristoff and Anna return back to where Hans, Elsa and Olaf were standing. "Everything okay?" Says Elsa to her sister. "Perfect" Says Anna ignoring Hans with an obvious annoyed face. They walk further into the city until Elsa realizes a group of orphaned children outside a big home playing with each other. Elsa stops and smiles as she watches them play. She knew she had arrived at the orphanage.

"Anna, King Jon asked us if we could stop by the orphanage and play with the orphans for a little while." Says Elsa.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Said Anna as her serious annoyed face goes away. Both Elsa and Anna loved going to the orphanage in Arandelle. They always made sure they went at least once a week. Anna takes Kristoffs hand and drags him inside the home. Just as Elsa is about to go in the door she turns around to see Hans waiting still.

"You coming?" Says Elsa.

"Oh no thank you. I'm not good with kids." Says Hans.

"Come on, it'll only be for a little. That's an order, as Queen." Giggles Elsa. Hans takes a deep breath and follows Elsa inside. Inside the orphanage seemed like thousands of orphans running around, the ruckess of laughter, screaming and even crying attacked Hans ears making him tense up and grin. He was surprised how to Anna and Elsa it didn't bother them. Anna kneels down to play with a group of little children while Kristoff watches. Kristoff liked kids, and he himself being an orphan once understood these kids, but he would prefer playing with his own instead of ones he never knew. However that never stopped Anna because before you knew it she was dragging Kristoff with her all over the home so she can say hi to everyone.

Olaf not suprisinlgy was the main center of attention as all the little children would run up to him and want to give him a hug one by one, maybe sometimes all together. This caused Elsa to giggle, just then a little innocent boy of 1 years old walks up to Elsa with a big smile, almost like he's seen his mother. Elsa smiles and bends down to pick up the little boy and the little boy hugs Elsa, not wanting to be let go by her ever. Hans sees this and was amazed how good Elsa was with little children. She was a natural mother and she didn't even have to try. He continues to admire her as she carries the little boy, rubbing his back and even giving him tickles while still walking up to all the little children and saying hello. Hans couldn't help but smile, she was so perfect with children. And even for a man of his actions, it caused his heart to **melt**.

Just then a sports ball hits Hans face causing him to snap out of his dumb staring towards Elsa. He looks and sees an army of kids run towards him to get the ball that was next to him.

"Oh no no no no—" Says Hans as all the children run around him. Repeated kicks to the shin, yelling in his ears and pulling his arm and hair like he was a big rag doll. "Okay— stop that, hey don't touch that— oww—" Says Hans in a calm tone towards the children as they all laughed. To them Hans was hilarious and the best entertainment they've seen. Elsa couldn't help but giggle as she saw Hans spazzing out around the children. They continue to run around Elsa and Hans and the little boy Elsa was carrying as they walked further to go to the courtyard of the home where more children were. A little girl however walked next towards Hans, holding his hand as she continued to kick Hans shin multiple times. "MPHHH." Says Hans as he was kicked again and again. Elsa watches with entertainment and chuckles.

"Relax Hans, they're just kids." Says Elsa while carrying the one year old.

"Yeah yeah no totally— MPHHHH *another kick* just I'm not accustomed to being around little children MPPHHH." Another kick by the little girl as she continues to hold Hans hand. She lets go and reaches her arms out towards Hans jumping up and down, begging him to carry her. Hans looks at the little blonde girl with blue eyes as she continued to jump up and down for him.

"I think she likes you." Giggles Elsa.

"Oh she doesn't want to like me— I'm not really the carrying type—" Says Hans.

"Oh stop, just carry her before she kicks you again." Says Elsa with a laugh and smile. Hans takes a deep breath and picks up the little blonde girl awkwardly until he finally holds her right. The little blonde girl smiles and hugs him. All this was new to Hans. He didn't know how to react.

"Hans, just relax. You're not going to drop her, she's fine." Says Elsa.

"Sorry this is the first time I've carried one of these." Says Hans. Elsa laughs as they both continue to walk towards the courtyard. Elsa glances over at Hans to see the little girl still hugging him and notices a little smirk in the corner of his lips. This causes Elsa's heart to melt as he sees him for once truly happy. They walk out to the courtyard to find more kids outside running around. They find Anna chasing the little kids as they all laugh. Everytime Anna would catch up to a little child she would carry them, tickle them, hug them and stack them on top of Kristoff as he laid on the ground with dozens of kids on his back. Elsa glances over to Hans to see him staring at the dozen of children running around.

"Back in Arandelle Anna and I make it our priority to visit the orphanage at least once a week. Sometimes even more than that." Says Elsa with a giggle as she caresses the little boys back of his head.

"Really? Why's that?" Asks Hans while holding the little blonde girl.

"I don't know. Probably because Anna and I were orphans as well. We both know what it's like to be alone with no one to love." Says Elsa. This touched Hans heart as he realized the love Elsa and Anna had for little children. "It's also nice to be able to make up those 13 years of isolation and be able to goof around like a little child with your sister by your side." Says Elsa as she looks over at Anna tickling a little girl.

"Wow, that's really nice of you." Says Hans. Elsa turns to look at Hans and gives him one of her beautiful gracious smiles.

"So you really aren't good with kids huh? Well I think she says otherwise." Says Elsa still smiling as she points with her head to the little blonde girl hugging Hans tightly. Hans smiles and laughs. Elsa loved seeing Hans smile, not just because he had a great smile but because he looked truly at peace. She wished she would see it more often. They walk and sit under a big tree surrounded by children. Elsa still held the little boy in her arms while talking with the rest of the children and even playing with them. The little blonde girl had called over her girl friends and they begin to color on Hans face. Hans decided to let them even though their innocent roughness would hurt his face.

Okay easy there— OWW, all right careful with the— OWW." Says Hans as they continue to mess with his face. Suddenly a little girl behind starts to mess with his long hair and wrap it into a pony tail. "Mmmmmmfffff." Grunts Hans as he let's them mess with his face and head. Laughter of little girls become louder and Elsa turns to see Hans next to her. The little girls step aside to unveil what they did to Hans. Elsa covers her mouth and begins to laugh so hard she begins to cry.

"What? What's so funny??" Asks Hans confused. A little girl pulls out a little mirror and shows Hans his reflection.

"OH WOW." Says Hans shocked to see his colored face like a women and his hair tied up into a ponytail. The little girls laugh even harder accompanied by Elsa as she laughs so hard she falls flat on her back and starts to cackle trying to catch her breath.

"It's not funny." Says Hans with a serious face only for Elsa to once again see his face and laugh even harder. He smiles and starts to laugh with her accompanied by all the children laughing with them. Anna lifts her head up to see Elsa laughing with Hans and the children. She glances at them focusing how Elsa was laughing so hard and then to see Hans face colored with his ponytail. She can't help herself but smirk not only because of how funny Hans looked but how happy Elsa looked. There was only one person in the world that could make her laugh that hard and that was her. And she knew that if someone else made her laugh that hard especially if that someone else was Hans, then it was obvious Elsa was very comfortable being around Hans. She puts her head down trying to hide her smirk.

Time went on as they all participated in playing with the children. But all good things must come to an end, and so they all stood up and were ready to return to their journey. All the little children were sad to see them go. To Elsa and Anna this was the hardest part about visiting the orphanage, leaving. Elsa and Anna hugged every single one of the children. The little boy had fallen asleep on Elsa's arms. She kisses his forehead and hands the little boy to a nun. Hans stands next to Elsa to see her say goodbye to every one of them. The little blonde girl tugs Hans pants to get his attention. He kneels down to her height.

"Do you have to go?" Says the sad little blonde girl.

"Yes, unfortunately I have to." Says Hans with a gentle tone. The little blonde girls blue eyes fill with sadness, and Hans heart becomes heavy with sadness. He then reaches out from his bag and hands the little blonde girl his own personal handkerchief he carried.

"Here, so you could always remember the good time we had okay?" Says Hans with a gentle smile. The little blonde girl takes the handkerchief and jumps on Hans hugging him tightly. Hans hugs back and caresses the back of her head. Elsa saw this and it touched her heart how gentle Hans was with little children, insomuch that she had to control her eyes before tears fell down, and to her it also made him more attractive. They leave the orphanage as they wave goodbye to the children. They continue their journey walking to the end of Iceland. While Anna, Kristoff and Sven walked in front of them, Elsa and Hans with Olaf and Sitron walked behind them.

Elsa glanced over to Hans next to her as he walked while looking at the ground with a little smile on his face. It seemed like the visit to the orphanage had touched his heart greatly.

"Hey I have a question for you." Says Elsa breaking the silence.

"Yes your majesty." Says Hans jokingly to Elsa which causes her to giggle.

"Would you ever want to be a father?" Asks Elsa.

"Yeah I think so, just seems a little terrifying." Says Hans.

"How come??" Says Elsa tilting her head surprised by his answer.

"Well, I don't really have experience with kids, and I never really had a father figure in my life." Says Hans.

"Why would that matter?" Asks Elsa.

"Well, I wouldn't want my own child to hate me like the way I did to my own father. I wouldn't want to mess him up or raise him up wrong. Or worse have him turn out like me." Says Hans. Elsa stares at Hans, she couldn't believe what he was saying. Why would he think he would be a bad father?

"Who knows, I would have to find someone first anyways." Says Hans as he stares at the road ahead of him.

"Well I think you would make an **amazing** father." Says Elsa to Hans looking directly at him. The words caught Hans off guard and turns to look at Elsa smiling at him. She then continues to walk ahead.

"I'm hungry." Says Kristoff causing Anna to roll her eyes.

"Yeah me too." Says Hans.

"Seriously is it a thing that all men are starving every second!?" Says Anna as she rolls her eyes.

"There's a restaurant ahead of us. We'll eat there but after that we really have to get going." Says Elsa. They stop by the restaurant as all of them sit down waiting for their food. They bring out plates with food on it. "Here you are, Sviö, or how you say in your country, Smalahove." Hans looks at his plate to find a decapited head of a cooked sheep on his plate. His eyes get wide with horror. He looks up to see Hans, Kristoff and Anna eating their sheephead like it was no problem. Elsa notices Hans staring at his plate in shock.

"You okay?" Asks Elsa a she raises her eyebrow at him.

"Uhh no, what in the world— what is this!?" Hans panicked.

"It's Smalahove, you guys don't have any in the Southern Isles??" Asks Anna.

"No. Sorry us Danish don't eat something like this." Says Hans as he covers his mouth preventing himself from gagging.

"Stop exaggerating, just eat it!" Yells Anna.

"It's really good. To us Norwegians its a delicacy, we eat it the day before Christmas." Says Elsa. Hans stares at his plate and picks up his fork. He begins to cut with a knife the inside of the head and pulls out layers of meat. He stares at the meat and then looks up to see Elsa, Anna and Kristoff look at Hans waiting in suspense to see how his first bite of Smalahove will be like." He slowly inserts the fork in his mouth and begins to chew. He swallows the meat and looks up at all three of them.

"It's actually not that bad." Says Hans surprised.

"What a baby." Scoffs Anna shaking her head. Elsa gives Hans a smile and they all begin to eat their Smalahove.

Back in Corona the captain was finishing telling his story to the King and his family about everything that had happened. "So you see your majesty. That's why I ended up here." Says Captain Terje. The king begins to walk around in circles, massaging his beard and pondering everything he just heard.

"Frederic, they are our nieces. We need to do something." Says Queen Arianna.

"I know. I just don't know how we'll be able to find them in such big waters." Said King Frederic.

"My brother and his wife were perished at sea. We cannot let their daughters suffer the same fate." Says Queen Arianna while nervously holding her hands.

"With all due respect your majesty if I may?" Says captain Terej raising his hand to talk.

"Proceed." said King Frederic.

"When I was sailing the ship we were headed directly to Corona. The storm attacked us from the east, but for some reason Queen Elsa and Princess Anna didn't make it to here. There's only one other place where they could be." Says captain Terej.

"Iceland." Says King Frederick. He knew about this because he himself had gone to Iceland before. He turns to his guards.

"Guards, ready the ship I leave to Iceland as soon as I can." Says King Frederic.

"What about the new trades coming to Corona tomorrow? You promised them you'd be here to welcome them." Says Queen Arianna.

"I will go." Rapunzel stepped forward in front of her mother and father. "I will go speak to the king and find Elsa and Anna."

"No, Rapunzel I cannot let you go by yourself." Says King Frederic.

"But I won't be alone." Says Rapunzel. "Yeah don't worry pops! I'll go with her." Says Eugene as he walks up and stands next to Rapunzel.

"No Rapunzel. I can't lose you again." Says King Frederic. The King was very overprotective of Rapunzel. Ever since she returned back to him he always feared he would lose her again since her disappearance.

"Father you always say you want to prepare me to be Queen one day. But how am I supposed to prepare if you don't let me experience the duties of a Queen such as going to Iceland." Says Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel—" Says King Frederic only to be interrupted again by Rapunzel.

"I need to learn in order to grow. I can do this Father. Please just give me a chance." Says Rapunzel as she pleads with her hands to her father. King Frederic stares at Rapunzel pondering her words. Queen Arianna approaches The King with a smile and holds his hands. He knew that Queen Arianna approved of Rapunzel going to Iceland just by the way she looked at him. King Frederic turns to Rapunzel and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, fine you'll go to Iceland and find Elsa and Anna." Says King Frederic. Rapunzel screams of excitement and hugs her father.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! I won't let you down I promise!" Says Rapunzel. King Frederic hugs Rapunzel back and turns to Eugene.

"Take care of my daughter." Says King Frederic.

"Of course! You know I've never let you down before pops!" Says Eugene with a smile. King Frederic raises his left eyebrow at his comment.

"Okay I'll go pack my things. Come on Eugene let's go!" Says Rapunzel as she grabs Euegenes hand and they run up the stairs. King Frederic turns to captain Terej.

"Take as much time as you need. I will let them know to prepare a guest room for you. Get some rest."

"Thank you your majesty." Says captain Terej.

Elsa, Anna and their friends finished their dinner and immediately went back to their journey. They walked and walked until they finally reached a creek. The creek seperated the city and a large forest. Elsa stands in front of all them looking at the forest ahead. There were heading to an unknown place they've never been before. To a place where could lead them to death. Anna walks up and stands next to her sister.

"This is it Elsa. Once we cross this creek, there's no going back." Says Anna as she looks at her sister.

"I know." Says Elsa. She takes a deep breath and leads the way, they begin to cross the creek as the sunset begins to fall. All of them, to meet their destiny.


	16. The New World

Back in Arandelle, Kai was holding a meeting with the council of Arandelle and all there scholars.

"Kai, it's been four days, the Queen should have arrived two days ago." Said one of the scholars.

"We may have to accept the fact that something must have happened." Said another one of the scholars. Kai walked in circles very worried, although he was a loyal subject to Elsa and Anna, he was also a father figure to them. He practically raised them along with all the other staff in the castle.

"We must send our troops to The Southern Isles, perhaps maybe they are still there." Said Kai as many of the councilmen agreed. Kai and several of the troops of Arandelle made way to the docks to until suddenly they spot a large and great ship approaching with the Sourhern Isles flag. Inside the ship can be seen a lot of men with swords. Kai didn't understand what was going on. The ship stops at the deck and the plank of the ship falls to the dock.

Out steps Prince** Caleb**, son of King Soren who was sent to Arandelle as he leads two of his younger brothers the second born named** Jurgen **and the third born named **Lars**. Yes the same Lars who had always been kind to Hans and who with his mother set him free. Followed behind them was the army of the Southern Isles. Prince Caleb was a very selfish and arrogant prince. Highly favored of his father for being the first born. He was a handsome man with blue eyes and his hair was blonde. He was also the natural born leader of his 12 younger brothers. Whatever he said they always did and he always got his way. However he always despised Hans since an early age. Practically being the influencer of the abuse Hans suffered in his youth.

"Hello there." Says Caleb very arrogantly to Kai as he steps to the Arandelle land.

"And who are you exactly?" Responds Kai very suspiciously as troops stood behind him.

"My name is Prince Caleb of the Southern Isles. first born of King Soren. I gladly accept your hospitality." Says Prince Caleb with confidence as he bows before Kai. Kai was stunned to see how the prince behaved the way he did and how he had arrived at Arandelle without informing anyone.

"Why are you here your highness?" Questions Kai.

"I have come to speak to Queen Elsa. It seems she may have kidnapped my youngest brother Hans." Says Caleb.

"What— How dare you accuse the Queen of such a crime. She hasn't returned since going to the Southern Isles." Says Kai defensively.

"Really? Is that so. Hmm, well in that case." Says Caleb while signaling with his hand which causes his troops to surround Kai and the troops of Arandelle. Kai was in shock to see how many Southern Isles troops there were.

"Now I am a very reasonable man. However, my father is not. Now Queen Elsa for some reason thought it would be a good idea to set Hans the criminal free. And as we went to fetch him he was gone and so was the Queen. Now I don't know why the Queen would let Hans go free when he almost decapitated her, but what I do know is that such a crime should receive punishment. You're Queen has disrespected my father by letting him go and realm free when he allowed her to choose his punishment herself. And so to me it is only fair that we wait here in Arandelle until Queen Elsa returns with the prisoner." Says Caleb while staring at Kai with hate in his eyes. Kai didn't know what to do, in all his years of serving the kingdom he had never been in such a situation like this.

"Kai, what do we do. If this is true then Queen Elsa would have to at least give an explanation to the Prince for her kindapping Hans." Whispers one of the councilmen as others surrounded him.

"And what makes you so certain she would do such a thing??" Questions Kai.

"She hadn't returned and Hans is nowhere to be found .. perhaps maybe she changed her destination." Says the councilmen. Kai ponders the situation they are in and turns to Caleb.

"Very well, we will take you in the castle until Queen Elsa returns. But make no mistake that Queen Elsa left me in charge. And my duty is to protect the people of Arandelle." Says Kai.

"Of course." Says Caleb with a vile look at Kai.

Back in Corona Rapunzel and Eugene say their goodbyes to King Frederic and Queen Arianna. "Bring them home Rapunzel." Says Queen Arianna as she hugs her daughter before she gets on the ship.

"I will." Replies Rapunze as she tightly hugs her mother. She and Eugene held hands and walk up to the ship accompanied by Pascal and Maximus. They wave goodbye at the King and Queen and as the ship sails out to the sea Rapunzel turns to her father and shouts.

"I won't let you down Father! I love you!" Says Rapunzel.

"I love you too Rapunzel." Says King Frederic with a heart warming smile. His smile goes away with a concerned face until his Queen grabs his hand and comforts him.

"Have faith in our daughter, she will be fine." Says Queen Arianna as she kisses him in the cheek.

Back in Iceland Elsa and Anna would lead the way down the mysterious forest followed by Kristoff, Hans, Olaf and Sven. Anna took out the map that was in the shoulder bag she was carrying. She studied the map trying to figure out the direction of where they should be going.

"Ugh this is hard to read." Says Anna.

"Why?" Says Elsa.

"It's in troll language. Only a troll can translate this—" suddenly Anna lifts her head up with an idea. She turns to Kristoff.

"Kristoff! You can read it and translate it!" Says Anna with excitement.

"What?? No— Anna I can't." Says Kristoff.

"Sure you can! You lived with trolls your whole life!" Says Anna.

"Anna I understand Troll, that doesn't mean I can read it or speak it." Says Kristoff.

"Pleassseeee Kristoff. Just try!" Says Anna as she begs with her hands. Kristoff could never say no to her puppy eyes.

"Ughhh fine." Says Kristoff as he takes the map from Anna. He starts to deeply study the map, it's engravings and context. "Umm Okay, I think It's saying we need to go up some sort of orange hill or eat the stomach of a giant troll .." Says Kristoff as he continues to stare at the map.

"What?? That makes no sense!" Says Hans.

"You wanna try reading it!? I didn't think so!" Retaliated Kristoff.

"Hold on .. trolls tend to be very exaggerated when it comes to explaining things." Says Elsa as she ponders the words. "The orange hill .. troll stomach .." Says Elsa.

"The orange hill where the giant troll ate its stomach! It's saying that there is a orange hill with a big hole on it." Says Elsa figuring out the clue.

"Huh .. Well— yeah .. yeah maybe." Says Kristoff surprised by her guess.

"Okay so where is this orange hill with a hole on it." Says Hans.

"Hey look what I found!" Points Olaf from far away. They all follow Olaf to find in front of them a big orange hill that stuck out with all the green frorest that surrounded them, and inside this big hill was a giant dark hole in the middle, a cave,

"Huh. Well I guess we found it." Says Anna. Elsa slowly approaches the dark hole and stops to stare at it.

"It's like some kind of cave .." With her ice powers she created light so she can lead the way. They all follow Elsa inside the dark and mysterious hole. Inside there was nothing but darkness silence and engravings.

"Wow this place is actually very depressing .. Where exactly is it taking us?" Says Anna.

"Umm I think it's some sort of shortcut." Says Kristoff as he studied the map. They walk further into the whole until they reach a dead end.

"Wait what?? Where are we??" Says Anna.

"We've reached a dead end .." Says Elsa.

Kristoff continues to study the map. "It says this is the right way .. I don't know why we've reached a dead end .." Says Kristoff.

Suddenly Hans gets an idea. "Elsa, why don't you try freezing the wall as much as you can so we can break through."

"But it's made out of rocks .." Says Anna.

"I've never frozen rocks before—" Says Elsa. "Wait!" Says Kristoff as he interrupts Elsa. "I think I found a spell you have to say in order to get through." Says Kristoff.

"Really? Can you translate it??" Says Anna.

"I think so. But only those who are chosen can speak the words of a spell." Says Kristoff.

"What do you mean chosen??" Says Hans.

"Those who possess special abilities .. magic." Says Kristoff. Anna, Kristoff and Hans all stare at Elsa. Elsa was caught of guard as they all stared at her.

"Okay .. teach me what I have to say Kristoff." Says Elsa. Kristoff walks up to Elsa and shows her the spell on the map and he translates it for her. Elsa walks ahead with the map on her hand and faces the dead end while the others wait behind her. She takes a deep breath and begins to repeat the spell that was taught to her.

**"Orange hill that hungers, let us feed your darkness, that light may shine your soul and lead us to ever brightness." **

After speaking the words nothing was happening. It was still dark and still quite. She decides to try again.

**"Orange hill that hungers, let us feed your darkness, that light may shine your soul and lead us to ever brightness." **

Still nothing was occurring. Anna, Kristoff and Hans begin to look around to see if anything was happening. Elsa decides to try again, she closes her eyes and begins to concentrate on the words while repeating the spell:

**"Orange hill that hungers, let us feed your darkness, that light may shine your soul and lead us to ever brightness." **

The cave begins to shake. Everyone behind Elsa begins to fall to the ground, all except Elsa who suddenly ice appears below her feet and it overcomes the whole cave. The map falls from her hands to the floor. Rapid cold blizzard begins to attack them. It became cold, colder than anything each of them experienced. Sitron and Sven begin to make noises of how scared they were. All while Elsa continues to repeat the spell while her eyes were closed, completely ignoring the blizzard and shake of the cave as it didn't seem to bother her.

"Elsa! You can stop now!" Yells Anna as she begins to cough and shake with cold.

"Elsa!" Yells Hans. But Elsa couldn't seem to hear them, the spell had completely over took her and she continued to repeat the words until suddenly her eyes open. Bright light overcame her eyes and they were no longer blue, they were glowing white. Snowflakes begin to surround Elsa in a circle as they spin around faster and faster, all while Anna, Kristoff and Hans were on the ground shaking and coughing while the cave moved around. Elsa was completely overcome by the spell and she suddenly begins to sing the words:

_**Orange hill that hungers**_

_**Let us feed your darkness **_

_**That light may shine your soul**_

_**And lead us to ever brightness**_

_**To ever brightness ...**_

The dead end of the cave begins break into pieces as rocks fall before Elsa creating a exit. Light of the sun enters the cave and shines on Elsa. Suddenly the shaking of the cave stops and the blizzard stops leaving nothing but snow dusting on the ground. Anna, Kristoff and Hans finish their coughing but are still shaking. Elsa's bright eyes go away and her natural blue eyes come back. The snowflakes that were surrounding her fall to the floor. She starts to blink her eyes and sees the exit in front of her with rocks that fell to the ground. She suddenly hears Anna coughing behind her. She turns around and sees all of them on the floor like they just survived a winters blizzard.

"What happened??" Asks Elsa confused

"You don't know what just happened!???" Says Anna as she continues to cough.

"No I don't." She goes to help Anna up on her feet and feels how cold her skin is. "You're freezing .." Says Elsa.

"You activated a horrible winters blizzard inside the cave .." Says Anna.

"I did??" Says Elsa.

"You don't remember??" Questions Anna.

"No I don't, all I remember is repeating the words of the spell and then my mind going blank." Says Elsa. Anna's eyes get wide with surprise. She couldn't believe that her own sister didn't remember what just happened, suddenly a voice interrupts them.

"Hey guys .." Says Hans as he faced the front of the exit. They all turn around to see Hans. "You might want to come check this out .." Says Hans as he walks out the exit of the cave and into the the outside. They all look at each other confused and decide to follow Hans outside with Olaf, Sven and Sitron walking behind them. They step outside and they gasp. In front of their eyes was something they've never seen before. They walk to the edge of a mountain where Hans was standing, they all line up and look and what was in front of themselves, astonished by what they were seeing with their own eyes as beautiful breeze blew in their face.

In front of them was a whole new world that outstretched millions of miles away. Trees, numerous of maple trees surrounding the whole area. Mountains next to them covered in snow. The colors of the leaves and trees were all pink, orange and red. Something they've never seen back in Scandinavia. They all stood at the end he of the mountain observing this beautiful new world that was in front of their eyes.

"Where are we .." Says Anna.

"I have no idea." Says Elsa. Kristoff pulls out the map to try to find out where they are. His eyes get big as he reads where they are.

"We're— we're in the new world .." Says Kristoff. All of them turn their heads and stare at Kristoff.

"The new world!?" Says Hans as he snatches the map from his hand to see for himself.

"The spell must have teleported us here or something .." Says Kristoff.

"What's the new world??" Asks Olaf innocently.

"The new world .. is a giant country that was just recently founded not to long ago by new settlers." Says Elsa.

"Ooohhhh! Have you been here before!" Says Olaf with excitement.

"No, we've heard stories about it .. we didn't think it was actually true .." Says Elsa as she still gazed at the new world in front of her with shock.

"My brother Lars would talk about the new world. He was so convinced it existed and would go one day to see how it's like .. boy was he right .." Says Hans as Elsa turns to stare at him. Anna takes the map from Hans hands to stare at it.

"Okay so ... does this mean we keep going??" Says Anna. Kristoff walks behind Elsa to look at the map as well.

"Whoa." Says Kristoff. "What, what is it?" Questions Anna. "Hope you guys enjoy walking .. because this is a very long path that we're about to partake in .." Says Kristoff.

"How long Kristoff?" Says Elsa.

"Honestly ... probably two months." Says Kristoff.

"Two months!? Elsa .." Says Anna as she turns to her sister. Elsa takes a deep breath. "Even if there's a one percent chance that our parents could still be alive. We owe it to them to find out .." Says Elsa.

"Okay then .. let's go .." Says Elsa as they all start to make their way down the beautiful mountain.

Back in the ship, Rapunzel and Eugene were sailing their way to Iceland. Rapunzel was at the end to the of the ship staring at the beautiful ocean in front of her. Eugene walks behind her and hugs his wife who he loved so much. Rapunzel smiles and caresses his face with her back still towards him.

"What's bothering you?" Says Eugene as he kisses her cheek. Rapunzel sighs and speaks:

"I just hope I do a good job representing the kingdom of Corona .." Says Rapunzel.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing." Says Eugene as he continues to hug Rapunzel.

"I also hope Elsa and Anna are okay .." Says Rapunzel.

"You think they're not??" Says Eugene.

"Well one things for sure, I know Elsa is. She's so powerful and her magic does wonders. I mean remember when we went to her coronation??" Says Rapunzel.

"You mean the coronation where her and her sister got in a huge fight and she almost killed her with huge icicle spikes?? Of course how could I forget. You practically begged me not to tell your father about it." Eugene could remember the events like they were yesterday.

"And I'm glad you kept your promise." Says Rapunzel giggling.

"Wait he still doesn't know!?" Says Eugene.

"No of course not. I don't want Elsa to be interrogated by a thousand questions by mom and dad. I know how it's like to be seen like some sort of witch." Says Rapunzel.

"Well when you find her .. are you going to tell her about your magical powers?" Says Eugene.

"Yes. I tried telling her in Arandelle but she ran off .. and you know my father, if he found out we were still there with the blizzard still happening he would freak out." Says Rapunzel.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be okay." Says Eugene as he hugs Rapunzel and they continue to look out to the ocean. The captain of their ship calls out to them.

"We should be there in 6 hours your highness." Says the captain.

"Thank you captain." Says Rapunzel.

Back in the new world Elsa and Anna lead the way as the others followed. Hans was starting to feel a little lightheaded and started to sweat on his forehead. He decides to pull out his canteen and drink water. Elsa notices Hans trying to catch his breath.

"You okay??" Says Elsa as she approaches Hans.

"Yeah I'm good, must've been the blizzard and the shaky movement of the cave that got me lightheaded. Plus I did eat a lot." Says Hans.

"Yeah you did." Said Elsa as she giggles at him.

"So this is something right? The new world." Says Hans as he tries to ignore his sickness.

"Yeah, it's crazy to know we're actually here." Says Elsa. Kristoff and Anna look at each other and raise one eyebrow up as they hear Elsa and Hans have a good conversation. Anna shakes her head and decides to ignore the conversation and keep walking.

"I wonder how the people are like here." Says Hans.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Hopefully they aren't too upset about us arriving out of nowhere." Says Elsa. They make their way past a steep hill turning left. Hans and Elsa stare outward at the beautiful view on their right.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Says Elsa while also admiring Hans.

"Yeah it really is .. Kinda looks like a—

Suddenly out of nowhere, Hans collapses and hits the ground causing Elsa to scream, Anna and Kristoff turn around to see his body roll down the the steep hill causing his lifeless body to hit a rock with the side of his head which stops his body from rolling any further. Elsa runs down the hill with Anna and Kristoff following behind. Elsa gets to him first and kneels next to Hans and grabs him in her arms. Anna and Kristoff run and kneel next to Elsa.

"What happened!?" Says Anna

"I don't know he just passed out and fell to the ground!" Says Elsa as she continues to hold Hans. She feels his forehead and face with her hands. "He's burning up!" Says Elsa. Suddenly Elsa takes her hand from the side of his head to find his blood in her hands. They then notice yellow foam start to come out of his mouth.

"Come, we have to take him back up the hill." Says Kristoff as he carries Hans over his shoulder and walks up the hill. They carry him and lay him under a tree. Kristoff rips open his shirt which he was sweating through. Anna takes a piece of cloth and holds it against Hans side of his head to stop the bleeding. Elsa begins to place her hands over his body to cool down his temperature.

"He's been poisoned .." Says Kristoff.

Elsa's eyes get big with worry as tears begin to swell up. She stares at Hans pale face. That the very man she had come to love could be dying before her very eyes.


	17. I’ll Be By His Side

_**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 17! Just letting you guys know this chapter will get very sexual. You've been warned.**_

Bleeding continued to pour out from the side of Hans head, he was unconscious and losing air. His skin was pale but burning with heat and sweating nonstop. As Anna continues to hold pressure on his bleeding head, Kristoff begins to pour water from his own canteen to wash away all the foam.

"We can't let him swallow his tongue!" Yells Kristoff. Elsa quickly opens Hans mouth and grabs his tongue to stick it out. Elsa was scared, never in her whole life has she been this scared, not since Anna froze that is. Kristoff begins to perform chest compressions.

"He needs to get air in his system." Says Kristoff. Elsa quickly opens his mouth so she can breathe into his mouth. Just as she's about to place her mouth on his Kristoff stops her.

"Whoa whoa whoa what are you doing!" Says Kristoff.

"What!?" Yells Elsa.

"He has poison in his system, even if I washed it out it could still get in your mouth!" Says Kristoff.

"I would normally agree with you but if he's losing air and needs someone to breathe air in his mouth shouldn't it be me? The one who possesses magic?!" Says Elsa. Kristoff and Anna look at each other for a few seconds and they both nod their head agreeing.

Elsa tilts Hans head backwards, opens his mouth and places her lips on his. She begins to give several rescue breathes, she pulls out and lets Kristoff compress his chest for about 30 seconds and she then goes back to breathing in his mouth. This routine last for about two minutes until Kristoff finally stops.

"Okay .. he's breathing again but .."

"But what??" Says Elsa. Kristoff stays quite not knowing how to tell Elsa.

"What Kristoff." Demands Elsa. Anna grabs her sisters hand and stares at her worried eyes.

"Elsa .. we don't know how much time he has left .." Says Anna. Elsa's eyes grow big with worry and Anna could see the water fill in her eyes. Elsa quickly glances over at Hans and begins to raise him on his feet. Kristoff stands up to help her. They carry Hans and set him on top of Sitron.

"Then we have to keep moving. We have to find someone here that can help us as soon as we can before he dies." Says Elsa. Anna stares at Elsa and knows exactly how she was feeling. She could see how much Elsa had grown to care for Hans and could see in her eyes that she saw him more than just a friend. Even though Elsa never admitted to her they were friends to begin with.

"Okay Elsa, we'll do that." Says Anna with a gentle smile, trying to be as kind and supportive as she can to not worry her sister. Anna walks over to Hans and with Kristoffs help they take off his already ripped shirt and Anna begins to tie it around his head tightly causing his bleeding to stop. They continue to walk following the trail they were going to as quickly as they can as Elsa led the way guiding Sitron with her. The weather was beautiful, cool and windy. Perfect for Hans and his burning body.

Several hours pass by and they decide to take break and rest. They stop and lean against a giant tree and begin to eat a few of the provisions Elsa received from the people of Iceland. Anna and Kristoff sit next to each other as they look at Elsa who sat next to Sitron and Hans, continually staring at him with worry. She refused to leave his side. No matter how much Anna disliked Hans and didn't trust him she herself felt absolutely horrible for what had happened to him. She couldn't believe someone would try to poison him. Now she understood why Elsa couldn't leave Hans alone, because everyone wants him dead. Kristoff leaned over and whispered to Anna's ear.

"Anna ... you know Hans isn't probably going to make it right .. I mean if we—"

"Damn it Kristoff I know!" Kristoff was taken back by surprise with Anna's frustrated response. "But I can't let Elsa's hopes down, not yet anyways. I can't do that my own sister." Finishes Anna as she turns her attention back to Elsa.

They rested for an hour and quickly get back to their journey. Olaf, Sven and Sitron follow behind them as Olaf stared at the ground with sadness. Quiet frankly Olaf has gotten used to Hans. There was not a word or conversation said as they continued their journey forward.

Back in Arandelle Prince Caleb and his men had made themselves comfortable in the castle. They joked around being obnoxiously rude and disrespectful when dinner was served for them. All except Lars who sat in silence ashamed of having to accompany Caleb and his brother Jurgen. Kai and the council conversed with one another what they are to do with Caleb.

"Kai, how long will these men stay in Arandelle?? Queen Elsa needs to hurry back, they don't seem to have the patience fo wait for her .." Says one of the councilmen.

"I know .. If Elsa doesn't return in the next week .. we will have to come up with a story that involves Elsa being in a important business trip of some sort .. regardless these men will not stay for more than a week. Or else they will be sent back to the Southern Isles, by force if needed." Says Kai.

Back in the ship, Rapunzel is awoken by Eugene with a gentle shake.

"Rapunzel .." Says Euegene.

"Hmmmm??" Says Rapunzel as she begins to slowly open her eyes.

"We're here." Says Euegene.

"We are!?" Says Rapunzel as she quickly stands up and drags Euegene with her out to the deck. They look out to see as they slowly approach Iceland. The night was already starting to fall as the moon begins to rise over the water.

"Hopefully they don't mind us showing up so late and without informing them .." Says Rapunzel as she stares at the kingdom in front of her.

"I'm sure they won't mind. Especially in an emergency when your trying to find your cousins." Says Euegene.

The ship stops at the docks and the captain yells land ho. Euegene, Rapunzel, Maximus and Pascal step out to the kingdom and talk with a civilian that was nearby. The civilian points to them the castle of the king. They follow the civilian until they are met with the guards.

"Good evening gentlemen, my name is Princess Rapunzel of the Kingdom of Corona." The guards glance at each other other surprised and take a knee in front of Rapunzel as they acknowledge her as highness.

"Please do stand up, I apologize for coming in such inconvenience but I am here to speak to the king. It is of important matter and it must not wait." Says Rapunzel. The guards take a bow before Rpaunzel and one of them runs to the castle to inform the king. The king was preparing himself to retire to bed when Duncan knocks his door.

"Your majesty. I apologize .. but— it seems that the Princess of Corona is here .." Says Duncan the translator. King Jon was surprised by the news. He quickly gets dressed and follows Duncan down the stairs. Rapunzel and Eugene wait inside the castle while Maximus and Pascal waited outside. Rapunzel understood Icelandic, she took advantage to learn many languages at the time she was locked away in the tower.

"Your majesty." Says Rapunzel as she and Eugene take bow before the king.

"Princes Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, what a pleasant surpise." Says King Jon with a kind smile.

"Your majesty I apologize for arrive in such inconvenience. I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive the Kingdom of Corona on my part." Says Rapunzel.

"Oh your highness please do not apologize, I am friends with your father King Frederic, and his family is welcomed at any time, especially his daughter." Says King Jon with a smile. Rapunzel smiles back.

"I have come before you today concerning my cousins, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Says Rapunzel.

"Yes! They just left this morning." Says King Jon.

"Really!? They were here??" Says Rapunzel astonished by the news.

"Yes, Queen Elsa had come to me with a man and explained to me that she had been in a horrible shipwreck they were actually on their way to Corona. When the storm had attacked them, her and Princess Anna were separated. It wasn't till just two days ago when they were able to find Princess Anna unharmed, thank goodness." Says King Jon.

"Oh thank goodness!" Says Rapunzel relieved. "And do you know where they are now??"

"I'm afraid not. Queen Elsa explained that she and her sister were going to be journeying a little way off, it seems they found news regarding their parents." Said King Jon.

"What about their parents??" Says Rapunzel.

"It seems they may still be alive." Says King Jon.

Rapunzel places her hand over her mouth, astonished by what she just heard. She knew right at that moment that she needed to find them as soon as she could.

"Your majesty thank you so much for informing me of this. And once again I apologize for bothering you, we will be on our way know." Says Rapunzel.

"Please do stay my child! It is dark and I wouldn't want you or your husband traveling under such conditions. Let me inform my staff to prepare a room for you and that way tomorrow in the morning you can go search for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna with provisions." Says King Jon.

"Oh your majesty I wouldn't want to cause trouble to you .." Says Rapunzel.

"Please it's no trouble at all." Says King Jon. He turns to his guards and his staff behind him. "Guards, please take their horse to the stalls so he can rest and to my staff, please take their provisions and ready the room for them." Says King Jon. They all take a bow and agree to so as the King instructed.

"Thank you your majesty." Says Rapunzel and her and Eugene take a bow.

Back in the new world, Elsa and Sitron still led the way with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven behind. It was dark, and the moon was out. They had been traveling all day. Anna stops walking and calls out to Elsa.

"Elsa?" Says Anna. Elsa stops walking and turns around to her sister.

"I think we should stop and rest for the night. We've been traveling all day." Says Anna.

"We have to keep going Anna, we have to get Hans the medical help he needs." Says Elsa. Anna walks forward to her sister so they can talk in private.

"Elsa I know your worried about Hans, I too worry for his health. But we have to rest in order to have energy for tomorrow. First thing tomorrow morning we keep journeying." Says Anna.

Elsa ponders her words and agrees. They walk over and make themselves comfortable on some leaves under a tree. Together they all carry Hans from Sitron and set him down.

"I think he's even warmer .." Says Elsa as she feel his forehead. She then gets an idea, with her ice powers she creates a pile of snow and lays Hans on top of the snow and starts to cover his naked upper body.

"That's a good idea, he needs to stay cool." Says Kristoff. Elsa stares at Hans face. He hasn't opened his eyes since the incident. She just couldn't go to sleep knowing Hans was dying.

"I'll be by his side tonight." Says Elsa as she continues to stare at Hans.

"Elsa?" Says Anna confused.

"I'm the only one who can keep this snow from melting and I'll be able to be next to him in case something happens." Says Elsa.

Anna realized that what Elsa said made sense, but she also realized that Elsa didn't want to leave his side. And so she respected her decision and agreed. Kristoff and Anna walk a few steps ahead and with the fallen leaves they prepare their beds while Olaf sleeps next to Sven and Sitron. Kristoff falls fast asleep next to Anna and just before Anna goes to sleep she takes a quick glance over to Elsa to see her laying next to Hans as she stares at his face. She then turns around and closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Elsa and Hans both laid on top of the snow, she makes herself comfortable next Hans left side. She stares deeply at his face that was only inches from hers. She begins to study every single detail of his face, even the small ones. She starts to study his auburn long hair that curled in the back, his auburn eyebrows that for some reason were never hairy but always smooth and perfectly shaped. His small eyelashes, his pointy nose and his lips and his small freckles that covered his upper cheeks. He was a flawed man, but yet to her he seemed so attractive. Even after his incedent Elsa still stuck by his side, because he did the same to her. She had become so used to being with him. She lifts her left hand and touches his face. She begins to caress his face, feeling his eyebrows, his scruffy beard, his hair, his nose and his lips. She begins to remember how smooth his lips felt against hers. It was the first time in her life she's felt another mans lips with hers, yet to her it was not a kiss due to her acting in a state of emergency. How she waited so long to touch his face, ever since the hot springs. A small tear falls from her cheek. _Please wake up Hans. Please ... _She closes her eyes and fall asleep next to him.

Back in King Jon's castle Rapunzel and Eugene were already ready for bed. They were in their sleeping gowns. Eugene comes back from the bathroom to find Rapunzel sitting in bed, holding her knees and looking out towards the window, admiring the city. Eugene walks over to her and sits next to her. He begins to caress her cheeks and Rapunzel gives a cute smile at him.

"You okay?" Asks Eugene.

"Yeah .. I'm just thinking about Elsa and Anna." Says Rapunzel.

"Hey .. cheer up. You heard the King, Elsa and Anna are alive! That's something we should be celebrating!" Says Eugene.

"It's not that .. I just can't imagine how they feel right now. Knowing their parents are alive after almost 7 years. Eugene this changes everything. Imagine how my mother will react? How the whole kingdom will react? Technically if my uncle is still alive this means Elsa will have to step down as Queen so he can return as King." Says Rapunzel. Eugene ponders the words of Rapunzel. He hadn't realized how much this meant to Elsa and Anna, how much it meant to his mother in law and the whole kingdom of Arandelle.

"I just hope they'll be okay .." Says Rapunzel. Eugene grabs her face gently and kisses her lips.

"With you being here to find them, I'm more than sure they'll be okay." Says Eugene with a smile. Rapunzel smiles back and begins to kiss her husband.

The kissing became more passionate as Eugene begins to kiss her neck while Rapunzel begins to moan. Rapunzel lays back in the bed and Eugene takes his shirt and continues to kiss Rapunzels neck all the way down to her chest. Rapunzel continues to moan as her eyes start to close. She sits up and passionately kisses her husband. She then pushes Eugene to lay down. She gets on top of Eugene and begins to return the favor by kissing his neck. She then begins to bite his neck and suck on it. She licks him all the way down to chest as she passionately feels his chest with her lips and tongue. She sits up and takes off her gown revealing her breasts. Eugene sits up and begins to kiss her chest and begins to lick and sucks on her nipples while her moaning becomes louder and louder. Euegene takes off his bottom pajamas revealing himself completely naked as was Rapunzel. Rapunzel makes her way down and begins to do what a married couple would do with their mouth and tongue ... Eugene return the favor followed by continuous moaning by Rapunzel. Rapunzel then sits on her husbands erection and let's out a adorable scream followed by a moan. She rides her husband, thrusting her hips back and forth in motion. Eugene flips her over, Rapunzel gets on her knees, arches her back and lifts her butt upwards for her husband. Eugene slides his erection inside her and thrust his hips back and forth as Rapunzels butt begins to clap and shake all while her moaning increased more and more. And this continued on as they both switched positions every then and now until they both reached orgasm as ejaculation is sent inside Rapunzel. And this they did out of love, not out of lust. For what Rapunzel and Eugene had was pure love and they showed it that night.

Back in the Southern Isles, the brothers of Hans had all left to different kingdoms of Scandinavia to find Hans. King Soren was alone in his study drinking lots of wine. He had become drunk out of frustration. What he desired most at this moment was to hold Hans neck with his bare hands. Suddenly a knock is heard and Queen Magdalia of the Southern Isles steps inside the dark study room with only one candle that lit the room. She approaches her drunk husband sitting in his chair.

"Soren ... why are you still up." Sighs Queen Magdalia.

"I will stay up as long as I want to till the little monster returns to me." Says an obvious drunk King Soren. Queen Magdalia takes a deep breath.

"Very well then." She starts to make her way to the door.

"Wait." Says King Soren suddenly. The queens spine fills with chills. She turns around to her husband trying to remain as calm and as collected as she can. King Soren stands up and walks drunkenly to his wife and stands face to face with her.

"Tell me something dear .. you wouldn't lie to me would you?" Says King Soren with a suspicious look to her.

"Why are you asking me this Soren??" Says Queen Magdalia as she stares in his eyes. King Soren continues to stare at her eyes and after several seconds he finally answers.

"Because your son needs to pay for what he did." Says King Soren.

"You were the one that chose Queen Elsa to assign his punishment." Says Queen Magdalia.

"And I chose wrong .. But know I question if I chose the wrong wife." Says King Soren. Queen Magdalia continues to stare at his vile eyes trying to hide her fear as she swallows her saliva.

"You've had too much to drink Soren." Says Queen Magdalia as she turns around and begins to make her way out the door. Suddenly King Soren grabs her wrist very forcefully causing Queen Magdalia to gasp as she is turned around. Soren lifts her wrist to his face and continues to put pressure on her wrist and stares deeply into her eyes.

"If I found out that you had any part of setting Hans free, I will make sure he is beheaded in front of your eyes. And you will watch me drink his useless blood." Queen Magdalia eyes couldn't hide her fear anymore. And she begins to shake and sweat cold. King Soren draws his face closer to hers as she smells the strong odor of alcohol.

"Do I make myself clear?" Says King Soren with threat in his voice. Queen Magdalias jaw was open with fear with the words she heard. King Soren let's go of her wrist and pushes Queen Magdalia causing her to fall backwards to the floor. King Soren turns around walks back to the darkness as he sits back in his chair and continues to drink his wine.

Queen Magdalia begins to pant heavily with fear. She gets up from the floor and runs to her room. She closes the door behind her and falls to the floor as she leans at the door. She begins to cry, tears fall from her face. She was scared. She was scared for Elsa and her family and for her son Hans. And she was also scared for her life.


	18. Final Breaths

**_Thank you for being so patient guys. I promise that after this chapter everything will go back to normal and we will start focusing on what the story is truly about. Elsa and Hans. Please leave me your thoughts below and enjoy._**

_Thursday_

_November 3rd, 1842_

The beautiful bright sun shines on Princess Rapunzel which causes her to awake. She finds herself in the arms of Eugene as they both are naked under the sheets of the bed. She gets up out of bed and stretches. She glances over at her snoring husband and smiles. Eugene had always been a heavy sleeper. She takes advantage to use the restroom and shower herself. She wanted to leave as soon as she could to find Elsa and Anna. As Rapunzel brushes her short brunette hair, Euegene finally starts to wake up to find Rpaunzel already dressed.

"Well good morning my love." Says Euegene as he gets out of bed naked.

"Hey there." Says Rapunzel as she continues to brush her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" Says Euegene.

"I want to leave as soon as soon as we can, so hurry up and get in the shower mister." Says Rpaunzel.

"Oh already?? Okay, I'll go get ready." Says a naked Euegene as he runs to shower causing Rpaunzel to giggle. After finishing her hair she sits down at a nearby desk and grabs a feathered pen and begins to write a letter to her father. She knew this journey her and Eugene would embark in would most likely last a while. And she knew how her father always worried for her. So she thought to herself the least she could do is inform her father she is okay and are on their way to find Elsa and Anna.

Shortly after, Rapunzel and Eugene walk down the stairs to find the King waiting for them with a few shoulder bags his staff had prepared for them. Eugene and Rapunzel replaced their usual normal royal attire with traveling adventure instead.

"Good morning Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene, how did you two sleep?" Asks King Jon.

"Oh wonderful thank you so much for welcoming us into your home." Says Rapunzel. "We are actually ready to go. We have a big journey ahead of us to find Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Says Rapunzel.

"Of course, my staff and I have taken the time to prepare a few provisions for you to take. I would invite you to eat breakfast but I understand this is a family energency." Says King Jon.

"King Jon, words can't describe how grateful my family is for your kindness. I promise our kingdoms will make it up to you." Says Rapunzel.

"My child don't you worry, I hope you and your family are able to find King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. You're families are great people." Says King Jon.

"Thank you your majesty. Please don't hesitate to visit Corona soon." Says Rapunzel.

"Of course. Oh, one more thing." Says King Jon as he pulls out from his pocket a piece of headstring that belonged to Elsa that she had forgotten.

"Queen Elsa forgot this." Says King Jon as Rapunzel takes the headstring. "I'll make sure she gets this back." Says Rapunzel with a smile.

Rapunzel and Eugene bow before the king and say their goodbyes. Outside was Maximus and Pascal waiting for them. Eugene gets on top of Maximus and Rapunzel sits behind him. They made their way to the Corona ship to inform the captain that they would not be returning to Corona today and that they can go back to Corona and give the letter Rapunzel wrote to King Frederick. The captain respected her wishes and soon after left.

"Okay Rapunzel, do you know where exactly we're going?" Says Eugene as they made their way through the city.

"I honestly don't know ... maybe we can ask the civilians if they've seen—" Suddenly Rapunzel gets an idea. She takes from her hand the headstring that belonged to Elsa and walks over to Maximus.

"Maximus, do you think you could help us out??" Says Rapunzel. She shows the headstring to Maximus as he's able to smell and study it. Suddenly his ears shoot up, he knew exactly where to go. He could trace Elsa and Anna. Rapunzel quickly jumps back on top of Maximus and holds Euegene. Maximus takes off running to the direction of the smell. Maximus was a very healthy and strong steed and so his speed was incredible. He raced forward with much speed passing the people of Iceland.

Back in the new world, Elsa had fallen asleep staring at Hans next to her. She hadn't dreamt of anything. She had so much in her mind. Her parents, Arandelle and even Hans. Suddenly while being deep into her sleep, she starts to feel someone rapidly push her and hit her. It causes her to sit up very confused if maybe she was in some kind of earthquake. Suddenly she turns to her right to realize what was causing all the movements.

Hans was having a seizure. His body moved rapidly without control and he was grunting painful noises. Elsa's fear grows and she grabs his face and holds him in her arms.

"Hans!? Hans listen to me, you need to breathe." Yells Elsa. But Hans couldn't hear her. His eyes were rolled back which only caused Elsa to see his white sclera eyes. His head shakes right to left uncontrollably. Elsa eyes grow with fear as she grabs her hands with her mouth. Anna and Kristoff awake with the ruckus and run over to Elsa.

"What going on!?" Yells Anna.

"He's having a seizure .. I don't know what to do .." Says Elsa. As tears begin to fill her eyes.

"We have to turn him to his side and make sure he throws up." Says Kristoff as he starts to Push Hans to his side and face him. He begins to rub and pat Hans back as he continues to have his seizure. Finally after two minutes he throws up. It was dark blood. His seizure stops as he begins to breathe normal again. His eyes were not yet opened and he was still unconscious.

Elsa stares at Hans shocked with what she just saw. Anna and Kristoff glance at each other. None of them said a word for a minute straight. Anna and Kristoff said nothing to each other but they knew what they were thinking just by the way they looked at each other, and what exactly were they thinking? That Hans wasn't going to make it, and that in a couple of hours he would be a dead man. Anna slowly turns to loook at Elsa with worry as she sees her continue to stare at Hans with sadness and pain in her eyes. As much as Anna didn't like Hans, she felt horrible for her sister. And how could she tell her own sister that Hans wasn't going to make it? Olaf stood behind them with his head down. Even he had gotten used to Hans being around them. And Sitron, Hans faithful companion hung his head with sadnesses.

They slowly carry Hans in their arms and lay him on top of Sitron. After several minutes of silence Anna glances at Kristoff to inform him that she would talk to her sister alone. Kristoff understood just by the way Anna looked at him and walked away leaving her and Elsa alone. As Elsa continued to stare at Hans with worried eyes trying to hold back her tears, Anna approaches her and stands next to her. She also begins to stare at Hans as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Elsa—." Suddenly Elsa interrupts Anna.

"I know." Says Elsa. Anna glances at Elsa caught off guard by what she said. She sees Elsa's worried face turn into a frown. Her eyes close and tears fall down her cheeks. Anna's face changes from surprised to sadness and concern as she hugs her sister and let's her cry in her shoulder. If there was one thing in the world that Anna truly hated, it was seeing her own sister cry. She lets Elsa cry on her shoulder for several minutes as she continues to hold her.

"I'm so sorry Elsa .." Says Anna rubbing her back.

"You dont understand .." Says Elsa as Anna pulls away form the hug to look at her sister.

"Hans saved my life." Says Elsa with tears. Anna's presses her eyebrows together confused as to what Elsa was saying.

"The night of the shipwreck he— he found me unconscious and carried me to shelter in the middle of the storm. He spent the whole night helping me cough up water from my lungs so I could breath again .. we spent 3 days together Anna .. 3 days, and in those 3 days not once did he try to escape and leave me to die or even try to kill me .." Says Elsa as she wipes her tears.

Anna was completely surprised by the story Elsa had told her. She herself couldn't believe this was the same Hans that just 3 years ago tried to kill her sister and leave her to die.

"I know that you still see him as a threat. And part of me still can't fully forgive him either. But there's no denying that he's saved my life twice now. First in the mountain where I was attacked by the guards and now when we were washed up in Iceland .." Says Elsa.

Anna had never thought about what she just heard. It was all new and mysterious to her. Elsa turns around and stares at Hans with sadness.

"I've failed Queen Magdalia .. I promised I would keep her son safe. And I've failed .." Says Elsa with tears. Anna approaches her sister and hold both her hands.

"Elsa .. it isn't your fault." Says Anna trying to calm her sister.

"I just wish I could have done more." Says Elsa as she continues to sob.

Back in Arandelle, Lars had been walking around the castle trying to find a way to distract himself and sure enough he finds the castles library. He goes inside to see what kind of studies and books the people of Arandelle would read and what kind of history they had. Lars had always loved being a historian since a young age. He never cared for the crown, and much like Hans he too never seemed to have a close relationship with his brothers. Only difference was that they never treated him as bad as they did to Hans. While reading a book of the history of Arandelle, the door opens. Lars turns around to find Kai.

"I see you've found our library." Says Kai.

"My apologies for getting so curious, I just happen to enjoy reading and learning of history." Says Lars respectfully.

"Oh no need to apologize Prince Lars, I'm sure Queen Elsa wouldn't mind at all." Says Kai. Lars gently smiles at Kai then his smile turns to a frown.

"Kai may I speak to you privately." Says Lars.

"Of course, is something wrong?" Says Kai. Lars looks around to make sure no one was around and that they were alone. He goes to shut the door and faces Kai.

"Kai listen to me, Arandelle is in grave danger." Says Lars.

"What do you mean?" Says Kai with his eyebrows raised.

"Hans didn't escape, nor was he kidnapped. He was helped to leave by mother and I." Says Lars. Kai's face turn to astonishment.

"But I thought your brother Prince Caleb said Queen Elsa granted him freedom??" Says Kai.

"She did. But once Queen Elsa told my father Hans would be a free man he became furious and was going to send my brothers to kill him at noon. My mother and I snuck into the dungeon, set him free and told him to run." Says Lars.

"And do you know where Queen Elsa is??" Says Kai.

"I'm afraid not .. but what I do know is that once my brother Caleb feels its time, he plans on giving the word to my father so he can send his whole army to attack Arandelle." Says Lars.

"But why!?" Demanded Kai.

"My father is a narcissistic maniac. He never cared for Hans, but once Hans committed his crimes in Arandelle my father felt embarrassed. Every kingdom came to know about his sons trespass and fall. And so his hatred for Hans grew." Says Lars. Kai begins to walk around nervously pondering Lars words. "That's why he sent his sons to all the kingdoms, to find Hans and put him to death."

"Do you think it's possible Hans could be with Elsa .." Says Kai.

"I think it's possible." Says Lars.

"What will your father do if Hans is with Elsa .." Says Kai.

"He will unleash hell." Says Lars with worry. Kai stares at Lars in silence for several seconds pondering what to say.

"We must ready our army in case of any situation. And what of your mother? Is she safe??" Says Kai.

"As far as I know my father doesn't have a clue her and I set him free. But if he finds out, her life is in jeopardy .. and my wife and children as well .. Says Lars with a concerned face.

"There is no time to waste. I will inform the guards, and I suggest we keep this conversation between you and I." Says Kai.

Maximus lead the way through the city with Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal on top of him. With Maximus great speed and strength they were able to reach the same creek Elsa and Anna had crossed. He jumps over the creek and continued to sprit as fast as he could when a twig slaps Eugene in the face.

"Easy Maximus!!!" Yells Euegene.

"We have to get to them as soon as we can before they go any further." Says Rapunzel.

Maximus made his way through all the trees and forest until he reaches the orange hill. The same orange hill Elsa and her sister had gone to. He stops in front of the cave and sniffs inside. Rapunzel gets down from Maximus and walks up to the mysterious cave.

"Elsa? Anna? You there??" Calls out Rapunzel to the dark cave only to receive no answer.

"Any luck?" Says Euegene as he approaches Rapunzel.

"No .. I'm going inside." Says Rapunzel.

"Hold on wait, we need light." Says Eugene. He finds a thick piece of wood and lights it with fire. He follows Rapunzel inside the dark and silent cave with Maximus and Pascal following behind.

"What is this place?" Says Eugene as he stares at all the mysterious engravings on the walls.

"I don't know .. seems like some kind of cave." Suddenly Rapunzel bumps into a dead end. The same dead end that was broken to pieces by Elsa only it had been completely fixed.

"It's a dead end." Says Euegene as he approaches Rapunzel.

"What?? That makes no sense— they should be here." Says Rapunzel.

"They probably stayed here during the night. Come, let's go see if they're further ahead." Says Eugene as he turns around to exit the cave. Rapunzel starts to follow him when she suddenly stops, she had a strange and powerful feeling overcome her at that exact moment. Euegene turns around to see Rpaunzel staring at the dead end.

"Everything okay??" Says Euegene. Rapunzel approaches the dead end and touches the wall with her hand. She closes her eyes and begins to concentrate on the emotions she just felt. Suddenly her eyes look up to the cave and she starts to see a vision with her magical powers. She sees Elsa in front of the cave. And sees the words of the spell she said. She sees the blizzard and sees the rocks crumble to the ground as she and Anna make their way out the cave to the other side. Rapunzels vision ends and she falls back causing Eugene to immediately run up to her and help her up.

"Rapunzel! You okay??" Says a concerned Eugene.

"She got through the cave .." Whispers Rapunzel.

"What??" Says Eugene confused.

"She said a spell and was able to get through the cave! Says Rapunzel as she gets up. She walks back to the dead end and turns around to Euegene.

"Stay back Euegene." Demands Rapunzel. Eugene stays still behind Rapunzel confused as to what was about to happen. Rapunzel closes her eyes and begins to say the words of the spell she heard in her vision.

**Orange hill that hungers, let us feed your darkness. That light may shine your soul and lead us to ever brightness. **

Eugene stares at Rapunzel confused by the words she was saying. Rapunzel waits for the cave to shake but nothing was happening. She closes her eyes and decides to repeat the spell.

**Orange hill that hungers, let us feed your darkness. That light may shine your soul and lead us to ever brightness.**

The cave begins to shake as Rapunzel continues to repeat the words of the spell. Pascal holds on to Maximus as hard as he can and Maximus begins to make noises. Eugene looks around the cave and holds on to Maximus. "Oh no .. not again." Says Eugene. Suddenly the spell overcomes Rapunzel and she begins to sing the words of the spell.

**_Orange hill that hungers_**

**_Let us feed your darkness_**

**_That light may shine your soul_**

**_And lead us to ever brightness _**

**_To ever brightness _**

Rapunzels eyes begin to glow of gold. The cave shakes furiously causing Euegene to fall back all while Rpaunzel stood still and her eyes and short hair were glowing of gold. The dead end collapses into pieces and the sun appears shining on Rapunzel. Her golden eyes go away and the cave stops shaking. She turns around to find Euegene on the ground terrified trying to get up.

"Did it work??" Asks Rapunzel. She turns around astonished and realizes the dead end had opened. She walks outside with Euegene follwing her behind with Maximus and Pascal. They make their way out the exit and look around then to see the new world.

"Holy .. where are we." Says Eugene dumbfounded by the scenery in front of his eyes.

"I have no idea ..." Says Rapunzel as her and Eugene look around them astonished by all the beauty around them. Everything was new to them. The trees, the leaves and the landscapes. Euegene and Rapunzel notice Maximus smelling the ground and points toward the direction where Elsa and Anna had headed.

"Quick Eugene! Let's go." Says Rapunzel as Eugene and her make their way on top of Maximus. He takes off with speed as Rapunzel continues to have hope she'll find her cousins soon.

Back in Corona, King Frederic and Queen Arianna were having breakfast conversating with one another when suddenly a guard of the king comes running through the door to them.

"King Frederic, sorry to bother you—" Says the guard.

"Is everything okay?" Asks King Frederic.

"You have guests .. they're from the Southern Isles.

"The Southern Isles??" Says King Frederic.

"Yes they are just out the door .. it seems they may have news about Queen Elsa .." Says the guard. King Frederic and Queen Arianna glance at each other surprised. They quickly stand up and follow the guard out the door to find Franz the fourth born of King Soren and Emil the fifth born of King Soren.

"Good morning gentlemen." Says King Frederic as he and Queen Arianna approach both of them.

"Good morning your majesty. My name is Prince Franz Westergaard and this is my brother Prince Emil. We have been sent from by our father King Soren. We apologize for the inconvenience." Says Franz as he takes a bow before the king.

"My guard tells me you may have news for me concerning Queen Elsa?" Says King Frederic.

"I'm afraid so .. however it is not good news." Says Franz. Queen Arianna nervously begins to play with her hands.

"It believed that when Queen Elsa was in the Southern Isles, she had planned the freedom of our youngest brother, Hans Westergaard. My father became outraged for the Queen not giving Hans a proper punishment for a criminal. When we went to retrieve him at noon he was gone." Says Franz.

"Are you saying that Queen Elsa maybe had something to do with Hans escape??" Questions King Frederic with a very serious tone. Franz nervously swallows his spit. He had no idea how big and authorative the precense of the King was.

"You do realize how bad this could make you look, questioning a King or Queen of committing a crime ... Says King Frederic.

"Umm— well the thing is. We haven't heard from Queen Elsa since her departure ... and—" Says Franz only to be interrupted by the king.

"And you suggest Queen Elsa must have taken her attempted murdered with her to Arandelle is that correct??" Says King Frederic with his left eyebrow raised. Franz then realized how stupid he must look to assume King Frederic would be hiding Hans in Corona.

"Yes .. you are right your majesty .. perhaps if Queen Elsa had kidnapped Hans she would have taken him to Arandelle .. I apologize your majesty, my father sent all his sons to make sure he wasn't hiding or causing harm to other kingdoms." Says Franz.

"Well I assure you that your father has nothing to worry about. He is not here. I would have known immediately if he was." Says King Frederic.

"I apologize again for bothering you your majesty. We will be leaving now." Says Franz as he takes a bow and departs with his brother Emil.

King Frederic stood there as he watched them leave his castle. Queen Arianna approaches King Frederic and asks him.

"Frederic, why did you not tell them the truth .. Queen Elsa was with Hans when the shipwreck occurred .."

"Something tells me those boys can't be trusted. Something bigger is going on ... and if Queen Elsa chose to forgive her attempted killer then we should respect her decision. King Soren disagreeing and demanding otherwise is not normal .." Says King Frederic.

"Let's just hope Rapunzel is able to find them before anything else happens .." Says Queen Arianna.

Back in the new world Elsa, Anna and Kristoff continued their journey through the beautiful forest. Elsa was holding on to Sitrons leash as Sitron carried Hans. There was silence. Nobody wanted to say a word due to them knowing that if Hans has a seizure again it would be the end. Even Olaf and Sven walked slowly behind with sadness.

Suddenly their fear came true. Hans begins to have a seizure and shakes even harder causing his body to fall from Sitron to the ground. Elsa quickly rushes to him and falls on her knees. She grabs his head and places in on her legs. Anna and Kristoff rush and kneel next to Elsa. Elsa begins to caress Hans face while trying to hold her tears back. She knew this was it.

"Shhh it's okay Hans, it's okay." Says Elsa as she continues to caress his face. She stares deeply at his pale and sweaty face. Her tears fall from her cheek as she sees the man she had come to love begin to breath his final breaths.

Rapunzel and Eugene continued their journey as Maximus raced through the woods as fast as he could go. He suddenly stops and begins to sniff the air. Rapunzel and Eugene begin to look around to see if Elsa and Anna were nearby. Suddenly Rapunzel hears something from far away. A familiar voice that got her attention. She turns Maximus around to see where it came from. Just there over a small hill a couple of miles away she spots a group of people kneeling down as they seem to be attending someone. She squints her eyes and she notices a women with plantinum blonde hair and a light blue coat dress holding a man in her arms. There was only one person in the world that she knew of who had natural plantinum blonde hair.

"Elsa .." she said to herself. "Go Maximus hurry!" She shouts. Maximus quickly races to where Elsa and Anna where. Elsa continued to hold Hans as he began to take his final breaths. A tear drop lands on his cheek as she hugs his face embracing him, making sure that if he was going to die that he would do so in her arms. Anna and Kristoff bow their heads in respect as sadness overcomes them. Olaf and Sven look down at the ground in sadness. And Sitron stares with pain at his faithful companion. Elsa gently rests her head in his as tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

Suddenly they begin to hear the noise of a horse nearby. They knew it wasn't Sitron because it sounded different. They all raise their head confused and begin to look around. They hear a voice from a distance growing more and more louder. It seemed like the voice was calling their name.

"Do you hear that??" Says Anna with eyebrows raised in defense.

Suddenly they turn to their left and see a white muscular horse approaching them with fast speed. They look up and see a couple on top of the horse.

"Elsa! Anna!" Yells Rpaunzel.

Elsa and Anna squint their eyes to see who it was who was calling their name. Then their eyes open wide with surprise. They knew exactly who it was. Anna turns to her sister to see if she wasn't the only one who was seeing this. Elsa stares at the horse and the couple approaching them with surprise.

"Rapunzel?" Says Elsa confused.


	19. The Return of Admiral Westergaard

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me. Just giving you guys a heads up that the next chapter, chapter 20 will be the final chapter of this book. I'll explain more in the next chapter. Enjoy! _**

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff all stare at Rapunzel and Eugene confused as they approach them with Maximus. Maximus halts immediately as he stops in front of Elsa, Anna And Kristoff. Rapunzel eagerly jumps off Maximus and runs to hug Elsa and Anna.

"Oh thank God! I found you! Thank you Lord, thank you thank you thank you!" Says Rpaunzel as she continues to hug her cousins even harder causing Elsa and Anna to struggle for air. Anna pulls away and awkwardly smiles at Rapunzel.

"Uhh— Hey Rapunzel ... what are— what are you doing here?? Asks Anna confused.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Says Rapunzel with excitement.

"You have??" Says Elsa raising her eyebrow up.

"Yes! My father found out about your shipwreck! We were so worried you were lost! So I convinced my father to send me to find you and I came here and King Jon took me in and we had to go through some weird cave and—" Suddenly Rapunzel is interrupted by dying coughs from Hans. Elsa quickly rushes and grabs his face.

"Shhh shhh shhh. It's okay I'm here." Says Elsa trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong with him?" Asks a concerned Rapunzel as she approaches the circle.

"He's dying .. he was poisoned and it's taken over his body. He's breathing his last breaths." Says Elsa. Suddenly Hans shaking stops. His body lays totally still and his hand Elsa was holding falls to the ground. He gives one last final breath. Hans was dead.

"No... no no no no please no!" Says Elsa as she begins to shake his body hoping he'd wake up or at least breathe. But Hans laid on the ground lifeless.

"... no." Says Elsa. Tears begin to fall from her cheeks and she begins to sob. She rests her head on his face as tears fall to his face uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry .." Says Elsa as she continues to cry. At this time all of them surrounded Elsa and Hans as they watched her cry. Kristoff and Olaf look down at the ground in sadness. Rapunzel and Eugene glance at each other shocked and sad that they just saw a man die in front of them. Anna looks up at her sister and sees her mourn for Hans. She too couldn't help it and a tear rolls down her cheek.

Elsa hadn't felt like this since the day she found out her parents had died and when Anna had frozen. Guilt and sadness overcame her. She had been with him for almost a week. And in all this time that they were together she and Hans had gotten close. And she knew it. And deep down inside she knew she loved him. And the man she had come to love was gone.

Suddenly Rapunzel gently touches Elsa's hand as she was caressing Hans face. Elsa looks up at Rapunzel with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa .. I might be able to help him." Says Rapunzel with a gentle tone.

"H— how?? He's dead." Chokes Elsa as tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

"Can I see him?" Says Rapunzel. Elsa stares at Rapunzel confused why she would want to see Hans if he was dead. She glances at Eugene as he nods his head agreeing with Rapunzel letting her know to trust her. After a few seconds of contemplating, she decides to give Hans to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gently grabs Hans in her arms and begins to study his face. She gently places her hand on his face, hair and on his heart. Elsa and Anna stare at Rapunzel confused as to what she was doing.

"Wh— what are you doing?" Says Elsa as she wipes her tears with her coat sleeve. Rapunzel takes a deep breath while continuing to hold Hans.

"Elsa, Anna .. there's something I haven't told you both .." Says Rpaunzel. Elsa stares at her confused as to what she exactly hasn't told them.

"You aren't the only one with magical powers." Says Rapunzel as she stares at them. Elsa and Anna's sad faces go away and are replaced with confusion.

Rapunzel turns her attention to Hans, closes her eyes and begins to sing:

_**Flower gleam and glow **_

_**Let your power shine**_

_**Make the clock reverse **_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**Heal what has been hurt**_

_**Change the Fates' design**_

_**Save what has been lost**_

_**Bring back what once was mine**_

_**What once was mine**_

While Rapunzel sang the healing incantation her short brunette hair began to grow to its long length hair size and her hair begins to glow gold. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stare in awe as they see a shape of a blooming flower form on top of Hans stomach and his heart with golden sunshine rays. As the song ends Rapunzel opens her eyes and waits for Hans. Her long gold hair returns back to it's normal length and brunette color. They all stared at Hans waiting for him to see if he would wake up. Elsa and Anna turn their attention to Hans, still in shock they they just saw Rapunzel perform magic.

Hans still laid on the floor lifeless. A whole minute passes by as they watch eagerly to see if anything would happen. Suddenly just as they were about to lose hope, Hans eyes open and he gives out a big gasp for air as he sits up with quickness. He continues to gasp for air like he just came out of the ocean before he drowned. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stare at Hans with eyes wide and jaws dropped full of shock. Elsa throws her arms around him and embraces him as she cries on his shoulder, only this time they were tears of joys. "Oh Hans!" Says Elsa. Anna couldn't help herself but smile and feel releaved as another year falls from her face. Olaf begins to jump up and down of excitement and Sitron eagerly runs around in circles. Hans starts to look around confused as he sees everyone surrounding him.

"Wh— where am I?? What is this place!?" Questions Hans as he begins to nervously look around.

"Hans, Hans listen to me. My name is Rapunzel. I just performed a spell on you so you need to relax and just breathe okay?" Says Rapunzel trying to calm Hans.

"Wait— What??" Says Hans.

"The magic is still working through you. Just breathe." Says Rapunzel.

"Why— why am I so hungry..." Says Hans as he holds his stomach.

"Here." Says Anna as she pulls from her bag a box of fruit full of raspberries, blueberries and strawberries. Hans begins to immediately scarf down the food like a hungry dog.

"You haven't ate in two days. You've been unconscious." Says Anna.

"What??" Says Hans confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Asks Anna.

"All I remember was that Elsa and I were talking and walking down the forest and looking at the view in front of us and— and then blackness over came me." Says Hans.

"You were poisoned .." said Elsa as she held on to his shoulders making sure he was okay.

"Oh .. well that explains it." Says Hans as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Hans listen to me, do you know of anyone who could've poisoned you?" Says Rapunzel.

"That's The thing. We don't have a clue who it could have been." Answers Elsa.

"Don't bother, I know who it's was." Says Hans as he stands up on his feet continuing to eat the fruits.

"You do??" Says Elsa making sure he doesn't fate again.

"Yes it was the cook from the restaurant. He recognized my face and probably put poison on that decapitated sheep's head." Say Hans.

"Then again it was delicious ... maybe it was the soup. Tasted kinda funky." Says Hans.

"Okay well wow ... that was quite a scare you gave us." Says Anna as she tries to breath.

"Hold on." Says Eugene as he interrupts and walks in front of all of them to stare at Hans.

"You ... look familiar ..." Says Eugene pointing his finger at Hans.

"You've probably seem my wanted poster. The fallen prince of the Southern Isles." Says Hans.

"No no! That's not it ... wait hold on ... your name is Hans right??" Says Euegene.

"Yeah .. Why?" Says Hans. Suddenly Eugene's eyes get big and he starts to grin.

"Oh boy ... you don't remember me do you?? Kid." Suddenly those words clicked in Hans brain. Kid. He heard it before. He stares at Eugene and the box of fruits fall from his hands.

"Oh no ..." Says Hans as he stared dumbfounded.

"Oh yes!" Says Eugene as he goes to hug Hans causing him to fall back as Eugene begins to laugh.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Yells Kristoff as he and the others try to make sure Eugene doesn't suffocate Hans to death by accident. They were able to finally stand both of them up on their feet.

"Uhhh .. Eugene??" Says Rapunzel confused as Elsa, Anna and Kristoff also stare at each other confused. Eugene pulls away from Hans as he continues to laugh and holds on to his head like they were best friends.

"Hans and I go wayyyyy back!" Says Eugene.

"What!?" All of them say at the same time shocked by his explanation.

"Ugh, it's a long story .." Says Hans as he sighed and covered his face.

"Wait wait wait hold on. What do you mean, you two know each other .." Asks Elsa.

"Well, why don't you tell them .. Admiral Westergaard." Says Euegene as he smiles and teases Hans.

"Wh— admiral!????" Says Anna as they all stare at Hans surprised. Hans takes a deep breath and begins to explain.

"In the Westergaard family, it is tradition to send their children to the army or the navy if they don't have a spot promised in their fathers kingdom, or aren't able to marry into the throne of another kingdom. So at the age of 16, my father sent me to the navy where I served for 7 years." Explained Hans. Elsa and Anna stared at Hans surprised trying to picture Hans as an admiral.

"Wait wait hold on ... your telling me you served in the navy .." Says Kristoff.

"I know hard to believe but I did." Says Hans.

"Wait wait it gets better!" Says Euegene as he eagerly waits for Hans to keep explaining.

"Anyways, I became Vice-Admiral my first year in the navy due to my skilled swordsmanship and leadership. My first year in the navy I was assigned to station in Germany where I would go through all the cities and make sure no one was causing harm to any of the Kingdoms ... and that's when I met this guy ..." Says Hans as rolls his eyes and points at Euegene.

**_September 29th, 1833_**

A young 17 year old Hans walked through city patrolling the streets of Corona, making sure everything seemed to be normal.

"Sir, we patrolled the follwing streets twice. Seems that everything is normal as always." Says one of Hans men.

"Good, gather the rest of the men and tell them we will meet at the old pub on Rathausplatz street. Drinks are on me." Says Hans. 30 minutes later Hans and his men all meet at the old pub and walk in.

Being in the navy gave you alot of benefits. One of them being endless stare from young women. They loved seeing a man in uniform. Especially when that man happened to be Hans. Hans was known to be the most handsome of all his brothers and his innocent 17 year old face gave him a bonus. Hans sits down at the bar to order his drink.

"Two wheat beers please." Says Hans to the bartender as he nods his head and goes to pour his drinks. Next to Hans was a young 22 year old man with dark hair who sat next to Hans in the bar as he drank his wheat beer, he glances over to Hans and studies him. He realized he was wearing the uniform of the navy.

"Crazy stuff going out there huh?" Says The man as he starts to make conversation with Hans.

"Mmm yeah, luckily we haven't had too much problems here in Corona. Seems like a peaceful place." Says Hans. The man sticks his hand out to introduce himself.

"Flynn Rider." Says the man.

"Hans Westergaard." Says Hans as he shakes Flynn's hand.

"So where you from Hans?" Says Flynn.

"The Southern Isles. Small Kingdom, I'm sure you probably haven't heard of it." Says Hans.

"I'm afraid not. Sounds like a great place though." Says Flynn.

"Ehh not really. I'm actually glad I'm not there anymore." Says Hans.

"So how long you been in the navy?" Says Flynn.

"This is actually my first year." Says Hans as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Really?? First year, wow. Already a vice-admiral I see." Says Flynn as he points at his badge.

"Seems like you must get the ladies a lot." Says Flynn with a devilish grin that causes Hans to chuckle.

"You could say something like that .. they're all so gullible though. Kinda wish I met a women who was strong and didn't depend on others to fix her problems." Says Hans.

"Oh I hear you brother. Women these days can become too attached." Says Flynn. Conversation between the two of them lasted for a half hour until Hans realized he needed to head back to motel soon.

"Well I should probably get going soon." Says Hans as he begins to pull out his wallet from his pocket.

"Oh please, allow me." Says Eugene. Flynn pulls out money from his pocket and hands it to the bartender leaving a generous tip as well.

"Well it was nice meeting you Hans. Stay safe out there and try not to break all of the girls hearts. Leave some for us." Says Flynn with a wink causing Hans to laugh at his comment.

"It was nice meeting you too Flynn." They shake hands and Flynn leaves out the door. Hans goes to gather his men so they could head back to the motel.

"You guys ready?" Says Hans.

"Yes admiral. You said you would pay for our drinks correct?" Said one of his men.

"Yes, let me go take care of it." Says Hans as he heads back to the bar to pay the bartender. He starts to search for his wallet in his coat, his pockets and his shirt but for some reason he couldn't find it anywhere.

"That's so weird I just had it—" suddenly Hans brain clicks. He turns around and sees Flynn staring at Hans with a devilish grin through the window. He holds up his wallett and gives a sarcastic salute. He then runs away. Hans eyes grow big with surprise and anger.

"Stop that man!" Yells Hans. He runs outside with his men follwing behind. He jumps on top of Sitron and kicks his side commanding Sitron to follow him. Sitron takes off with the rest of the men and their horses follwing Hans. Flynn ran through the city and through the crowds of people. He was so good at escaping as he dodged and jumped over many obstacles. _My god is this man a ninja or something!? _He had so much experience. Hans quickly approaches Flynn until Flynn takes a right turn and escapes through a alleyway. Hans follows him into the alleyway only to see him jump up the the roof of a home and run away.

"Sitron! Meet me on the other side." Hans jumps off his horse and follows Flynn as he climbs up the roof and also begins to run for him. Sitron does what he's told and sprints to the other side.

Hans ran across the roofs, jumping from house to house and building to building. Trying his best to keep up with Flynn. Flynn was surprised how he was still able to keep up with him. Never in his life had he met someone who was able to still follow him for such a long time. _What in the hell!? Who is this kid! _After several minutes of running Flynn meets a dead end, he stops just before he accidentally falls to his death. Suddenly he hears Hans approach him and turns around only to see his body tackle him. They both fall off the building and crash on a civilians shopping cart.

Hans begins to punch Flynn and Flynn begins to punch Hans back. They fought for several minutes with blood and sweat in their faces. Kicks, punches and even hair pulling. They were doing everything they can to defeat one another. Suddenly Flynn is able to grab unto Hans and begins to choke him from behind. Hans begins to lose his breath when he suddenly hits his nose as hard he can with the back of his head causing Flynn to let go of Hans and fall to the floor grabbing his broken nose.

"Owww." Says Flynn as he lays on the floor with blood dropping to the ground. Hans slowly begins to get up and catch his breath.

"Give me my wallet, now!" Says Hans with a threatening voice.

"All right all right here." Says Flynn as he hands Hans his wallet back. Hans snatches the wallet from his hand and makes sure all his money is in the wallet.

"Damn it! Look what you did to my nose!? Now all the ladies are gonna find me appalling." Says Eugene as he holds his nose.

"Shut up." Says Hans as he stuffs his wallet back in his coat.

"You know, I've never met someone who could keep up with me like that. You got heart kid." Says Flynn as he spits blood on the dirt and begins to get up.

"You're lucky I don't arrest you." Says Hans.

"Aww how generous of you. I should give you a big sloppy kiss on that pretty face of yours." Says Flynn. Hans gives him a stare of disgust and begins to walk away. Flynn smiles at him as he watches him leave.

"See ya around kid." Says Flynn.

Several weeks later, Hans had gotten the news from his base that there were piratea going to Corona to steal and capture women and children in order for the kingdom of Corona to pay with ransom. Hans contemplated for many days how they would be able to stop them without causing harm to any civilians. He then had an idea. A risky idea that could very well lead him to a lot of trouble. But he felt it was the only way to guarantee protection to the people of Corona. For the next few days Hans spent his time around Corona trying to find Flynn. Just then he spots Flynn doing what he does best. Stealing food from a famous restaurant. It was the only way he was able to get his food if he didn't have money. Stealing. Hans approaches Flynn to see him stuffing his face in some delicious sausages and a nice cold beer to help with the Corona summer.

"You enjoying your lunch?" Says Hans. Flynn turns around startled to find Hans standing behind him.

"Heyyyy it's the kid! How you been?" Says Flynn with a grin.

"The name is Hans. You know that." Says Hans.

"Look don't take it the wrong way I just happen to give a lot of people nicknames." Says Flynn with a laugh.

"I've come here ... with a proposition." Says Hans as he stands in front of him. Flynn raises his head from his beer and stares at Hans with a grin.

"A proposition you say?? Well that does sound interesting." Says Flynn with sarcasm.

"Don't get too excited. It isn't what you think it is. What I am offering you is a chance to help the people of Corona." Flynn scoffs at his comment and begins to laugh.

"And why on earth would I do that??" Says Flynn. Hans takes from his coat a bag full of gold coins and throws it at Flynn. He flintches but is able to catch the bag of gold coins. Flynn's face becomes surprised with suspicion.

"I'm willing to pay you half if you help me." Says Hans.

"And what exactly do you need ..." Says Flynn raising his eyebrow.

"Pirates are planning to attack and take women and children away to their countries so that the King would be forced to pay in ransom. I need someone that is able to sneak around and gather as much information as possible of where they'll be and also steal their provisions so that way they'll have no option but to turn around. While my men and I stand our ground and attack them" Says Hans.

"And let me guess, you need me to be that guy." Says Flynn.

"It'll only be temporary, that is until they leave for good." Says Hans. Flynn thinks about his offer and begins to question him.

"And what if I refuse?" Says Flynn.

"Then good luck scrapping for food. I'm giving you a chance to be able to do something good with your talents and in return you will receive money." Says Hans. Flynn thinks long and hard about his offer and then gets up on his feet. He walks over to Hans and shakes his hand.

"All right kid. I'm in." Says Flynn. Hans then stares deeply into Flynn's eyes.

"But make no mistake about it. If you betray me, I will kill you." Says Hans.

"Understood." Says Flynn.

The next several months Hans and his men were successful in keeping the pirates away from Corona. No women or child was harmed. And Flynn did his job well in sneaking and stealing all of the enemies provions and plans. Fear overcame the pirates and they retreated back to where they came from. King Frederic was happy to hear the news that Corona was safe and personally thanked Hans and his men for their excellent work even granting them the medal of bravery of Corona. Months turned into years and Hans had travelled everywhere around Scandinavia. He visited Corona often and would meet with Flynn in the old pub as they conversed with one another and drank beer. They had established a good relationship and learned a lot about each other. The time came for Hans to go back to the Southern Isles, he went to the old pub to have one last final drink with Flynn in the exact same spot they met.

"So you really leaving huh?" Says Flynn.

"I guess I am." Says Hans.

"You don't seem to excited to head back home." Says Flynn.

"I'm not actually. I don't like home." Says Hans as he looks down at his drink.

"Well, you should be like me. I don't have a home." Says Flynn with a smile.

"And steal for a living? I don't think so." Says Hans with a smirk.

"A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do." Says Flynn as he takes a sip of his beer. Hans pulls out his old pocket watch to check the time.

"I should start heading to the docks. Wouldn't want to miss the ship." Says Hans as he finishes his wheat beer. He stands up and reaches for his wallet only for Flynn to stop him.

"I got it." Says Flynn as he pulls out money from his pocket and pays the bartender.

"You're not gonna steal my wallet this time are you?" Says Hans raising his eyebrow at him. Flynn laughs at his comment.

"Don't worry. I won't." Says Flynn. Hans stares at Flynn and gives him on final handshake.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Says Hans.

"You too." Says Flynn. Hans then walks away and exits the pub leaving Flynn alone.

"See you around kid." Says Flynn as he watches him leave.

_Present Day 1842_

"Sooo yeah ... that's how we met." Says Hans.

"Pretty neat story right!?" Says Eugene with a smile.

"Oooooohhhh! I loved that story!" Says Olaf.

Elsa, Anna, Rpaunzel and Kristoff all stare at Hans and Eugene with shock. They couldn't believe the story they had just heard. Anna pinches herself to see if maybe she was dreaming.

"I didnt think this was the same Hans you told me about.." Says Rapunzel as she stared at both of them in complete shock.

"Really? I thought I did." Says Euegene. "Anyways Hans here never told me he was a Prince. It wasn't till the word got around that someone named Prince Hans had almost murdered the Queen of Arandelle. Then I realized it must be the same Hans who I helped help protect the kingdom of Corona."

"Yeah well you didn't tell me your name was really Eugene either so .." Says Hans.

"It's been 10 years! Can you imagine if all those ladies in Corona found out you weren't just an admiral but also a prince, you would have thousands of girls wanting you more than what you already had!" Says Eugene as he proudly slaps Hans back.

"Okay .. all right that's enough." Says Hans very shyly as his face turned red. Elsa raises her left eyebrow at Eugene's comment with a little bit of jealousy and a frown.

"Okay. Wow. All right well we should probably all just take a break .." Says Anna as she tries to ignore everything she just heard.

"I agree. I'm starving." Says Hans.

"Here you need to drink water." Says Elsa as she hands him her canteen.

"King Jon packed us provisions with food. Help yourselves." Said Euegene as he unloads the bags full of food from Maximus.

"Hey Rapunzel, can I talk to you alone please?" Says Elsa.

"Yeah of course." Says Rapunzel as she follows Elsa and Anna on a little walk leaving the men to prepare food to eat.

"So .. how did you father know we were in a shipwreck??" Asks Elsa.

"The captain from your ship was tossed to Corona. They found him barely alive, he was skinny and still badly injured from the storm. My father took him in the castle and he explained everything. How you guys were headed to Corona but the storm hit you guys." Says Rapunzel.

"Oh my, poor Captain Terje .." Says Anna with worried eyes.

"Don't worry though, he's fine and he's being taken good care off." Says Rapunzel.

"I'm really sorry your family went through all this trouble to find us." Says Elsa.

"Elsa Please, we **are** family. You know my mother loved your father very much. And even though we're still getting to know each other your still my cousins." Says Rapunzel causing Elsa to give a heartwarming smile.

"Yeah about our father .." Says Anna.

"I know, King Jon told me. I can't even imagine how you two must feel .." Says Rapunzel.

"It's definitely been a crazy past few days." Says Elsa with a shrug.

"Does aunt Arianna know?" Asks Anna to Rapunzel.

"No. I don't want to give her a stroke knowing that her own brother can be alive. Plus this is something private you two must find on your own." Says Rapunzel.

"Well, we would love for you to stay!" Says Anna.

"You sure?" Says Rapunzel.

"More than positive. That is if you want to join our journey?" Says Elsa. Rapunzel thinks for a second at the invitation. Quite frankly joining Elsa and Anna and rescuing their parents would bring her mother happiness and her father would realize that Rapunzel is capable of running the kingdom. Besides she loved spending time with her cousins. Especially Anna, her and Rapunzel were the exact same person.

"Okay we will. I'll have to write another letter to my father explaining to him why I may take longer than expected." Says Rapunzel.

"Don't worry I will write one to him too. We'll have to find a post office soon. Hopefully this place has one." Says Elsa.

"Yeah by the way where are we!?" Says Rapunzel.

"It's a long story." Says Anna. Elsa and Anna explain to Rapunzel how they arrived in the new world. That Hans mother had a map on a mysterious spell book that contained the disappearance of their parents and where they could be. Rapunzel was shocked to know about this.

"Wow .. the new world?? That's insane!" Says Rapunzel.

"Right!? But if there's a chance our parents are alive we have to find them." Says Anna.

"Will Arandelle be okay?" Asks Rapunzel.

"I left Kai in charge, Arandelle should be in good hands." Says Elsa. They walk back to where Hans, Kristoff, Eugene and Olaf were at. They had started a fireplace since night time had settled in. They were talking one with another about their journeys and the talk of magic had come up.

"So, does magic just run in Anna's family or something." Says Kristoff.

"Right!? Trust me I freaked out when I found out about Rapunzels magic." Says Eugene.

"Yeah, how did you receive your magic?" Asks Anna to Rapunzel with Elsa staring at her with curiosity as they sit with the men around the fireplace.

"Well. When my mother was pregnant with me she became terribly ill. She didn't have much time left. And so my father sent the whole kingdom to search for a magical flower." Explained Rapunzel.

"A magical flower?? How was it magical?" Asks Elsa.

"Well a long time ago a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and landed on a flower, causing the flower to beam gold beauty. This magical flower held the abilities to heal the sick and afflicted. And so when my people found the flower they brought it back to my father and they poured the flower into a teacup of hot water. My mother drank the tea of the flower and she immediately healed. So when I was born I was born a healthy baby girl. I was never a brunette before like you see me now. I was born with golden hair. Over the years I've learned to control my powers, so I can summon my long golden hair when I choose to and have it go back to it's normal brunette like how it is now." Explained Rapunzel.

"And then you were kidnapped shortly afterwards weren't you?? I remember how heartbroken papa felt seeing aunt Arianna so saddened." Says Elsa.

"I was, that is until this guy came and rescued me." Says Rapunzel as she smiles and gives Euegene a kiss on his cheek.

"What can I say, I'm a brave hero." Says Euegene. They all begin to laugh at Eugene's comment.

"I thought I was the only one with magic .." Says Elsa.

"I guess our family has secrets we never knew about .." Says Anna.

"You're magic is beautiful Elsa, I hope you know that." Says Rapunzel as she smiles at her cousin.

"Thank you, I've learned to accept it." Says Elsa with a smile.

"You should see her create snowman's! It's the greatest thing ever!" Says Anna cashing Elsa to smile and roll her eyes.

They all continued to talk one with another in the fireplace as they laughed and joked around. Even listening to Eugene and Hans ridiculous stories together all while they begin to eat for they were all hungry. Olaf had fallen asleep with Sven, Sitron, Maximus and Pascal shortly after they ate. Suddenly Eugene stood up and decided to pull out a fresh bottle of famous German wheat beer from his personal bag.

"What do you say Hans?? Like old times??" Says Eugene with a devilish grin as he held up the bottle with several glass cups.

"Of course you would have that on you." Says Hans as he rolls his eyes. Eugene begins to pour beer to Elsa, Hans, Anna, Kristoff and his wife Rapunzel.

"I've— I've never really had beer before .." Says Elsa to Hans as she sits next to him.

"You don't have to, hear let me drink it for you." Says Hans.

"No no no, I should at least try it .." Says Elsa with a smirk.

"It's not that bad Elsa .. I tried it with Kristoff not too long ago. You just have to get used to it." Says Anna.

"You spat out your beer and nearly died the first time you tried it." Laughs Kristoff at Anna in which Anna punched Kristoffs arm. Eugene stands up on his feet and begins to give a speech.

"Well, it's just us now. All of us here in the new world. We have a big journey ahead of us so we might as well get to know each other a little more. Maybe some confessions?? I'll go first." Eugene clears his throat and begins to speak. "Rapunzel and I didn't wait till our wedding night in fact—" Says Eugene until Rapunzel slaps his arm.

"Eugene!" Yells Rapunzel.

"What!? It's the truth." Says Eugene. Rapunzel shakes her head and begins to laugh as Elsa and Hans join in the laugh.

"Wait wait wait hold on. You didn't wait till you were married??" Asks Anna with curiosity.

"Well technically we had intercourse a week before .. I mean we had already dated for such a long time .. and this guy is such a horny animal." Says Rapunzel as she points at Eugene in which he laughs at Rapunzel.

"Come on honey you know I can't keep my hands off you." Says Eugene as he gives her a kiss and then takes a sip of his beer.

"Was your father angry??" Says Anna.

"I never told him. Plus it's not the first time a royal had sex before marriage." Says Rapunzel. Kristoff and Anna glance at each other surprised by what they just heard.

"Okay my turn I guess. Even though Euegene practically already told you a confession of mine." Says Rapunzel as she stand up on her feet and raises her glass of beer.

"I said no 5 times to Eugene's engagement." Says Rapunzel.

"Whoa! You proposed 5 times???" Says Hans with a smirk.

"Believe it or not I did. And in those 5 times she said no." Says Euegene. Everyone in the fireplace circle begins to laugh.

"But why?? Didn't you love him?" Asked a smiling Elsa.

"I did love him. But I was scared, I had been locked in a tower for 18 years that I was scared I'd feel imprisoned again before I could enjoy the life I missed." Says Rapunzel.

"Yeah I can understand that." Says Elsa.

"Okay Anna, your turn." Says Rapunzel. Anna gets up on her feet, raises her glass and begins to think.

"Hmmmm .. oh here's one! When I was 16 years old I snuck out of the castle to explore. But I accidentally went to a night club where I saw unspeakable things ... very unspeakable. And was flirted by men half my age. And none of them had clothes on ..." Says Anna. They all begin to laugh at Anna.

"How did Elsa not find out??" Says Kristoff while continuing to laugh.

"Oh I did. I actually saw her sneak out." Says Elsa as they all continue to laugh.

"You're turn Kristoff." Says Anna as she gives a gentle nudge to Kristoff and takes a sip of her beer.

"Oh jeez .. okay, so this isn't anything scandalous like yours. But this is a confession I haven't told you both, Elsa and Anna." Says Kristoff. Anna and Elsa stare at Kristoff confused.

"I .. actually knew who you guys were before we met .." Says Kristoff.

"What do you mean??" Says Anna surprised.

"I was there there the night your father and mother brought you to the trolls. When Elsa had struck Anna with an icy blast to her head. It was also the same night I was adopted by the trolls .." Says Kristoff.

"What .. you knew us that long ago!?" Says Anna very surprised.

"Yeah, that why I knew I should take you there when you heart was frozen." Says Kristoff.

"So that means that—"

"Yes, I've seen your mother and father before." Says Kristoff. Elsa and Anna glance at each other very surprised to know that Kristoff had seen them that long ago.

"Okay well I'm done. Go Elsa." Says Kristoff as he begins to chug down his beer.

"Oh joy .. okay well, this is kind of an embarrassing confession .." Says Elsa as she looks down at her beer.

"Come on! Just say it." Says an eager Rapunzel with a smile.

"I've uhh— I've never had— I've never had my first kiss." Says Elsa. Eugene and Hans immediately start to choke on their beers and begin to spit and cough by how surprised they were by the comment she made.

"Hold on wait a second. You. Queen Elsa of Arandelle, the young Queen who probably has millions of suitors begging for your hand never had a first kiss before!?" Says Eugene in complete and utter shock.

"I know I know, but I never really met someone I like." Says Elsa as her cheeks burned bright red.

"Trust me, I've been trying to set her up with millions of princes but she's so picky." Says Anna.

"It's not that I'm picky! I just really want to be with someone I truly love." Says Elsa. Hans takes a sip of his beer. He was very surprised how someone so beautiful like Elsa had not had her first kiss yet. She probably had millions of guys wishing they were the lucky ones to break that curse. Hell, he even wished he was the one who could do it.

"Okay so .. I guess I'll just drink this beer." Says Elsa as she stares at her cup of wheat beer nervously. She raises it to her mouth and drinks. She immediately starts to cough, she was caught off guard how strong the drink was as everyone laughs.

"Don't worry it takes time." Says Hans with a laugh as he gently pats her back.

"Okay then, your turn." Says Elsa as she smiles at Hans. Hans takes a deep breath and rises to his feet.

"I don't really have a secret confession .. I mean you guys know of my crimes, my relationship with Eugene. I mean aside of the fact that I'm not of full royal blood there's nothing— suddenly Elsa interrupts Hans before he went any further.

"Whoa hold on. I'm sorry, did you just say your **not** of full blood royalty?" Says Elsa with a astonished look on her face.

"Yeah.. you didn't know that??" Says Hans.

"No." Says Elsa. All of them in the group stare at Hans with jaw dropping expressions. Hans of the Southern Isles. Not of full royal blood??

"Well, I am only half royal through my father. My mother is not of royal blood. You see my father has had 6 wives his whole life. Each of them descending of royal blood. However he began to bed the mistress, my mother. He was physically attracted to her and would cheat on her with his then wife. And so when my father found out he had accidentally impregnated her he became very worried for his reputation and divorced his wife and married my mother. Forcing her to become queen and husband to my father." Says Hans.

Silence filled the air and all the could be heard was the fire and crickets.

"Wait, but what about your brothers??" Asked Anna very curiously.

"They're only my half brothers. Most of them have different moms. But I am the only child in my family that was born with a different mom than everyone else. All of them at least had siblings that belonged to their own mother. Me however, I was the only one alone. The bastard." Says Hans.

"That explains the green eyes! And you look a lot like your mother!" Says Anna.

"But your brothers, they treat your mother with love and your mother treats them as her own?" Says Elsa.

"Of course, she practically raised them all. My brothers hated me however because she always favored me. Her one true son." Says Hans.

"But what about your father??" Says Elsa. Hans picks up a stick from the ground and begins to draw on the dirt ground with the stick the different kingdoms that surrounded Scandinavia.

"How many kingdoms surround Scandinavia?" Says Hans as he looks up at all of them.

"12." Says Anna.

"Okay and how many older brother do I have."

12 .." Says Elsa as she finally understood what this meant. "Your father had 12 sons so they can each rule and have a spot at the royal throne of a kingdom .." Says Elsa.

"Exactly. It's his life goal that the Westeegards rule all the kingdoms. And I being son number 13 was nothing but a spare to him." Says Hans with sadness in his eyes.

"But what about you?? Surely your father gave you permission to go to Arandelle as you tried to court Elsa and I." Says Anna.

"He did. I had to convince him to not choose my brothers number 11 and 12, Rudi and Runo, the twins. I kissed his butt and practically did everything he told me to do so I could be on his good side to hopefully send me to Arandelle. And so he did and well ... you know the rest of the story." Says Hans as he sits back down and drinks his beer with a frown. A few seconds of awkward silence pass by. They had no idea of Hans secret.

Anna sat in silence reflecting the words of Hans. How could a father treat their own son like that? And for a second there Anna felt sympathy for Hans.

"Wow. Okay well I think that enough beer for tonight. Umm— we should probably get some sleep. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Says Eugene as he stands on his feet.

"I agree." Says Anna as she sits up and begins to walk away trying to forget what Hans just said. They all leave only leaving Hans and Elsa alone in the fireplace. Silence filled the air for several minutes as Rapunzel and Eugene set up camp so they can go to sleep. Kristoff and Anna had made a bed with a pile of leaves and ended up falling asleep very quickly. Hans stared deeply at the fire in front of him. Elsa glances over and stares at him. His light green eyes reflected greatly as he continues to stare at the fire in front of him.

"You feeling better??" Says Elsa. Hans turns to his left and meets Elsa's sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I think I might have a food coma now due to the amount of food I ate." Says Hans. Elsa giggles at his comment as she looks down at her cup still full of wheat beer.

"I— I didn't know about your family and about you and your mother. That really caught me off guard." Says Elsa.

"Yeah sorry for sharing that. Maybe it was too personal." Says Hans.

"No no, don't apologize. I just was really surprised by the story, that all." Says Elsa. Hans gives her a half smile with gentle eyes.

"So, Admiral Westergaard huh?" Says Elsa with a smile. Hans shakes his head and smiles back at her.

"Not anymore." Says Hans.

"But you served in the navy." Says Elsa raising her eyebrow up.

"I'm sorry your majesty, last I remember you claimed I was liar for saying I served in the navy." Winks Hans at Elsa.

"Okay okay I was wrong." Giggles Elsa. "But seriously, you served in the navy."

"I did but I was stripped off that title after my actions in Arandelle, just like I was stripped off as prince." Says Hans.

"So who are you now?" Says Elsa as she teases him.

"I'm just Hans." Says Hans with a smile which Elsa smiles back at Hans.

"Hey I never thanked you for taking care of me when I was poisoned." Says Hans.

"How are you so sure it was me who took care of you?" Says Elsa smirking.

"I just know so. You have a beautiful heart." Says Hans with a gentle and kind smile. Those words made Elsa's heart melt. She knew he was being honest. She couldn't help but blush and try to look away. To Hans it wasn't just her heart that was beautiful but everything about her was perfect to him.

"So, never had a first kiss before .. I'm sorry your majesty but I find that very hard to believe." Says Hans with a sarcastic smile.

"What! I'm serious!" Says Elsa smiling with her teeth.

"I'm sorry I don't believe you." Says Hans teasing her.

"I'm telling the truth. No man has had the guts to approach me, and even when they do all they want is the throne. Or they're weird." Says Elsa.

"Oh so you do admit that you have millions of princes trying to court you." Says Hans with a devilish smile.

"I wouldn't say millions ... maybe thousands." Says Elsa as they both begin to laugh.

"Believe me your majesty, everytime you walk into a room you shine brighter than anyone there. Guys drool and drop like dead flys in your presence." Says Hans.

"Really?? And how are you so sure about that." Says Elsa with a smirk and her eyebrows raised.

"Because your simply beautiful Elsa." Says Hans as he stares deeply into her eyes. Elsa was shocked how open and honest Hans was being. _Maybe it's the alcohol? _She looks down trying to hide her smile and red cheeks.

"You're just saying that .." Says Elsa.

"No I mean it. You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful." Says Hans as he continues to stare at her.

Minutes turned into hours. Elsa and Hans sat in front of the fire talking, joking around and even laughing. They talked one with another about their most embarrassing moments, their struggles and even their interest in love or how they defined it. Elsa found herself getting closer and closer to Hans. They only sat inches away from each other as they continued to talk.

"So your first kiss happened when you were 6 years old during nap time at school?" Says Elsa as she continues to laugh.

"Technically I kissed her without her consent. She was asleep." Says Hans. Elsa begins to laugh even harder.

"Wow, so much for romance. If I were to kiss someone it would be because I truly truly love them." Says Elsa.

"And have you found that person yet?" Says Hans as he stares at Elsas eyes. Elsa stares back at Hans eyes and doesn't answer for several seconds.

"I— I don't know." Says Elsa. She didn't know what else to say. Hans question caught her off guard and she was lost in his green eyes.

Hans continues to stare deeply into Elsa's beautiful sapphire eyes. He begins to move his head forward making his way to her lips. Elsa watches him and she also begins to move her head forward to his lips. They were only inches away from kissing. How Elsa wanted to taste his lips so badly. Suddenly right before they meet lips Elsa stops. Hans opens his eyes and realizes Elsa had stopped right before they kissed. Elsa lowers her head not wanting to meet his eyes. Because she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"I'm— I'm sorry. The beer must have gotten to my head. I'm going to retire to bed now .." Says Elsa as she quickly stands up and walks away to find her sleeping place. Hans watches her leave before his eyes and is left alone in front of the fireplace. He closes his eyes and takes a deep frustrated breath. He couldn't believe he was just about to kiss the Queen of Arandelle.

"What is wrong with you Hans .." he says to himself. He gets up and grabs Elsa's unfinished beer and pours out the fire in front of him. He then walks away and finds his own sleeping place so he too can retire to bed. He lays on the soft leaves and begins to look up at the many stars in the sky. He waits till he can fall asleep only to have one thing and one thing only go through his mind. Elsa. The women he now knew he was deeply in love with.


	20. Forgiveness

_Friday_

_November 4th, 1842_

Elsa awakes with the sounds of birds chirping and with the gentle wind blowing her cheeks. She hadn't slept well last night due to last nights almost kiss encounter with Hans. The whole time she kept thinking to herself how she couldn't believe she was about to kiss Hans. She gets up from her piles of leaves and begins to rub her eyes and her forehead. Even though she didn't drink a lot last night for a brand new beer drinker even being a little tipsy caused a hangover. She stretches and decides to walk around to see if maybe Anna was awake even though she already knew she was a heavy sleeper. Just as she's walking around the corner of the tree she bumps into Hans as he was trying to put on a brand new blue shirt on.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry—" Says Hans as he turns around.

"Sorry— I— I didn't see you there." Says Elsa as she turns around and begins to quickly walk away trying to avoid his muscular and defined body.

"Wait Elsa hold on!" Says Hans as he finished putting his shirt on and runs to Elsa. Elsa turns around very nervously as she wait for Hans.

"Hey umm .. about last night—" Says Hans.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's obvious that we were both a little drunk." Says Elsa with a nervous laugh as she turns around to walk away again.

"I wasn't drunk Elsa." Says Hans. Chills run down through Elsa's spine and her eyes open wide with shock. She slowly turns around with an obvious nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I'm making this awkward .. but I feel like we really need to talk about this." Says Hans.

"I don't know what your talking about." Says Elsa as she tries to remain calm.

"Come on Elsa .. it's obvious we both felt something last night. And the night on the hot springs—"

"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there." Interrupts Elsa as she lifts her hand up with authority.

"I'm sorry you might be getting mixed signals Hans, but there is nothing going on between us." Says Elsa with a serious face. But she was lying, she just needed to convince him there was nothing going on. Hans facial expression turns to a surprised and annoyed face as he gives out a little scoff.

"Are— are you serious??"

"I am being serious Hans." Says Elsa. It pained her to be so brutally direct with Hans.

"Oh come on Elsa! Don't be like this." Says an annoyed Hans.

"Excuse me?" Says Elsa raising her eyebrows up.

"You're really going to lie to me and say there's nothing going on—"

"Hans. I'm sorry you misinterpreted our relationship but this conversation is getting us nowhere. Like I said, there is nothing going on between us." Interrupts Elsa as she stands her ground.

"Really? Is that so. Okay then look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth. That you don't feel anything, not even towards me." Says Hans as he walks and stands in front of Elsa. Elsa stares at his beautiful eyes and face, how bad she wanted to just jump in his arms, kiss him and tell him she loved him. But instead she said something else.

"No Hans, I don't feel anything." Says Elsa. Those words hurt Elsa more than it hurt Hans and she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"You know what, maybe I was drunk." Says Hans with sarcasm as he turns and walks away. Elsa stands there and watches him leave before her very eyes until he was completely gone. After she was left alone she closes her eyes and sighs. Her eyes begin to fill with tears but she did not cry. Sadness overcame her heart.

"I have to find Anna .." Says Elsa to herself.

Anna surprisingly happened to be awake very early. Her and Kristoff were changing to their traveling clothes and she was fixing her messy morning hair.

"Ugh I have a huge headache." Says Anna as she rubs her eyes.

"Don't worry, the more you drink beer the more you'll get used to it. By the way I love your new hairstyle you've been doing these past few days. Keeping your hair down." Says Kristoff while laughing.

"I'm more of a wine person. And thanks! It's nice getting away from the braids and letting my hair flow free. " Says Anna. Suddenly in the corner of her eye Anna notices Elsa approaching them.

"Hi Elsa!" Says Anna with a big smile.

"Hey Anna, hi Kristoff.. Anna, can I talk to you alone." Says Elsa very shyly.

"Sure!" Says Anna as she begins to walk to her sister. They both walk away and approach a group of trees covering them, making sure no one was around them.

"Everything okay?" Says Anna to Elsa as she saw noticed her play with her fingers very nervously.

"Anna ... please don't be mad." Says Elsa as she stops walking.

"What's wrong?" Says Anna with concern.

"You're the only one I can talk to this about .. and I trust you won't say anything since your my sister." Says Elsa.

"Elsa, just tell me. What's wrong." Says Anna.

"Okay well .. last night .. Hans and I ... almost kissed." Says Elsa. Anna's eyes grow wide and her jaw drops. She stares af Elsa in silence for several seconds and then she screams.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Yells Anna. Elsa quickly cover her mouth with her hand. Anna begins to mumble loudly while being covered by Elsa.

"Anna, listen to me. You can't scream okay. I'm going to move my hand but you have to remain calm .." Says Elsa as she removes her hand slowly.

"How—what—when—- why!" Says Anna.

"Ugh, I knew you'd be mad at me." Says Elsa as she begins to walk away. Anna quickly grabs her arm to make sure she doesn't walk away from her.

"No no no no no, were talking about this right now!" Says Anna. Elsa nervously begins to play with her hands.

"Explain." Says Anna as she folds her arms. Elsa begins to explain everything that had happened after everyone went to bed. How her and Hans had stayed up and talked in front of the fireplace for hours as they slowly slipped on beer. At least she did anyways, she wasn't a fan of beer. After Elsa explained the whole story to her Anna begins to ponder her words.

"Okay so you weren't drunk then." Says Anna.

"No.." Says Elsa with shame.

"So you actually went in for a kiss then .." Says Anna.

"Yes.." Says Elsa hiding her red cheeks.

"Ughhh I knew it! I knew there was something going on between the two of you!" Says Anna.

"There's also something else I didn't tell you .." Says Elsa as she nervously played with her hands.

"Oh no. What is it?" Says Anna as she folds her arms and impatiently taps her foot.

"We kinda .. showered together .. and I helped wash his body .." Says Elsa as she cringes her teeth and closes one eye. Anna's jaw drops. Her own sister? Washing with another man?? And that man being Hans.

"Okay— Wow." Says Anna as she shakes her head.

"But we never saw each other naked!" Says Elsa.

"Wow wow wow. Who even are you!? Are you sure your Elsa??" Says Anna holding her head.

"Are you mad at me?" Says Elsa very worried.

"I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me this earlier! Why would you hide this from me!? You know I hate secrets Elsa!" Says Anna with a disappointing expression.

Indeed she did, ever since the gates were opened and the sisters finally reunited they promised each other they would never hide any secrets from each other.

"I'm so sorry Anna .. I was just scared. I didn't know how to feel back then and now I just—"

"Whoa whoa who what do you mean you didn't know how to feel .." Interrupts Anna. Elsa stays quiet and becomes very nervous.

"Elsa .. do you like him?" Says Anna as she questions her.

Elsa gets very quiet and shyly looks up to meet her sisters face.

"Umm .. maybe." Says Elsa. Anna almost faints at the answer Elsa gave her.

"I know— I sound insane. But Anna ... he's changed." Says Elsa.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Says Anna with presser eyebrows.

"Come on Anna .. I know you've noticed it. Ever since we were stranded on the beach hes been a completely different guy from what we saw 3 years ago. And I think part of the reason was because what we saw 3 years ago wasn't the real him." Says Elsa.

"When I see his face all I wanna do is punch him again. After everything he did to us? How he left me for dead and almost tried to kill you!" Says Anna.

"Trust me I know. And I hate the fact that for some reason I've developed feelings for him but that's why I need your help." Says Elsa.

"My help?? With what?" Says Anna confused.

"I need your advice. What should I do." Pleads Elsa.

"Okay well .. have you seen him after last night." Says Anna.

"Yes .. and we kinda got in an argument. I think he's mad at me now .." Says Elsa as she sighs.

"Wait, why?" Says Anna.

"Because he wanted to talk about last night and I tried lying telling him I was just drunk but he said he wasn't. And I told him I didn't feel anything towards him and that he was getting mixed feelings." Says Elsa.

"Why would you say that? You obviously do have feelings for him .." Says Anna.

"Anna I can't risk it. Imagine if Arandelle found out its Queen was courting Hans, the man who tried to kill us .." Says Elsa.

"So you want me to help you not have feelings for him??" Says Anna.

"Yes please tell me what I have to do!" Pleads Elsa.

"Elsa .. I don't know what to tell you. You can't hide these feelings. It's just human nature." Says Anna. Elsa sits down on a boulder with a worried face, realizing that she can't do anything to prevent her feelings. Anna decides to sit next to her and comfort her.

"What do I do .." Says Elsa as she rests her head on her hands. Suddenly they begin to hear the noise of a bush moving. They turn startled to see Rapunzel coming out from hiding behind the bush.

"Hi .. sorry I didn't mean to bother you at this moment. I just wanted to let you guys know breakfast was ready .." Says Rapunzel.

"Did you overhear us?" Asks Anna.

"I did." Admits Rapunzel.

"Please don't tell anyone Rapunzel .." Says Elsa with a worried face. Rapunzel walks and sits next to her cousins.

"Of course I'm not gonna tell anyone! I'm here for you." Says Rapunzel as she begins to comfort Elsa with Anna.

"Besides I already knew you and Hans had a thing." Winks Rapunzel.

"How??" Says Elsa surprised.

"Elsa, it's so obvious." Says Rapunzel with a giggle.

"I told you." Says Anna to Elsa.

"I just— I'm so lost. I've never felt this way before." Says Elsa. After a few silent moments Rpaunzel decides to speak.

"Did I ever tell you how Euegene and I met??" Says Rapunzel.

"Yeah you said he came and rescued you from the tower." Says Anna.

"Well that wasn't really his plan." Says Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna stare at Rapunzel confused.

"He actually was running away from some thieves he had backstabbed because he had stolen the Princess crown of Corona, which surprisingly enough happened to be my crown. So he found the tower and climbed up in hopes to hide. I ended up knocking him out and he practically begged me for the crown that he was willing to do anything. So I told him to take me to Corona to see the lights. The whole way there all he cared about was the crown, until he began to change. He changed so much that he didn't care for the crown anymore or stealing gold or money for that matter." Says Rapunzel.

"Whoa. Euegene was a criminal .." Says Anna.

"Oh yeah, big time. My father was going to have him executed for what he did. But Euegene changed and he became an entirely different man." Says Rapunzel.

"What drove him to change?" Asks Elsa very curious.

"Love." Says Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna stare at Rapunzel very surprised by her response.

"Eugene discovered that which he had never had his whole life. And once he discovered it, it touched his heart. He realized it was far more beautiful and valuable than any gold or crown he would ever come across." Says Rapunzel. Anna starts to remember the words of Kristoffs family the trolls. **"Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out there best, true love brings out their best. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper.**" Anna had now realized what she had been taught.

"Love will thaw a frozen heart .." Says Elsa.

"People always say that it was Euegene who saved me from the tower. But in reality, it was me who saved him." Says Rapunzel with a smile.

"No one is perfect, and there's no such thing as a soul mate. All those fairytales of the perfect Prince Charming scooping you off your feet is nothing but a lie. But with love and faith a person becomes far more beautiful than that." Says Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna stare at Rapunzel inspired by her words.

"So .. what do you suggest I do? Asks Elsa.

"Well .. that's up to you. Like I said, there's no such thing as a soul mate. Destiny is entirely in your hands." Says Rapunzel. Elsa turns to her sister and Anna glances at Elsa.

"It's true .. there's no such things as a soul mate. I learned that the hard way." Says Anna with a gentle smirk. "Whatever you choose Elsa, I will never judge you." Says Anna as she holds her hand.

"May I suggest something?" Says Rapunzel.

"Please." Says Elsa.

"I think what you two should ask yourselves is if you guys have forgiven Hans." Says Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna stare at each other. They both knew they hadn't.

"I think that's what you should decide first before anything." Says Rapunzel.

"I think I'm ready to forgive him .. maybe." Says Elsa.

"I'm not. Not yet anyways." Says Anna.

"Well give it time. We have a long journey ahead of us so you have plenty of time to think about it and get to know him more." Says Rapunzel.

Elsa and Anna hug Rapunzel as they show their cousin love.

"Thank you Rapunzel." Says Elsa.

Hans walked through the forest trying to release his frustration and disappointment. "Nothing? she feels nothing!? God I've made myself look like the biggest idiot in the entire world. Might as well be dead by now." Grumbled Hans to himself. He stops by a pond in front of him and begins to skip rocks, trying to take out his frustration.

"Wow. Guess she didn't like you back huh?" Says Eugene as he leaned against a tree watching him. Hans was startled by Eugene's comment, he thought he was alone. He turns around to see its Euegene watching him.

"What the— what are you doing here??." Says Hans as he stares at Euegene confused.

"To give you advice on girls." Says Eugene as he starts to walk towards Hans.

"You don't know what your talking about." Says Hans as he scoffs at Euegene and returns to skipping rocks.

"You mean about you and Elsa?" Says Eugene. Suddenly Hans stops. He turns around surprised and stares at Euegene's devilish smirk.

"How did you—"

"Come on Hans, it's so obvious. You two practically act like a couple. Plus I saw you two almost kiss last night while I was taking a leak." Says Eugene.

"Okay first of all gross. Second of all if you tell anyone about last night I swear I'll make sure you never pee again." Threatens Hans. Eugene begins to laugh at him and puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on man. Why don't you tell her how you feel." Says Euegene.

"I did! And she said she didn't feel the same way. She blamed it on the beer! Said she was drunk." Says Hans rolling his eyes.

"Yikes." Says Eugene while cringing.

"Look it doesn't matter. I'm a criminal and she's a Queen, of course she wouldn't want to be with me after everything I did to her and her sister." Says Hans.

"You don't know that! Just look at me!? I was thief rat, the most wanted man in Corona." Says Eugene pointing at himself.

"Yeah but you didn't leave Anna for dead and almost cut the Queens head off. There's no point, her people hate me anyways." Says Hans.

"You think so huh? Well why don't we ask one of them." Says Eugene. Just then behind the tree steps out Kristoff and Olaf. They were listening to the whole conversation.

"Oh great.. you told him." Says Hans.

"He didn't have to, Anna and I have already been speculating about you and Elsa for while now." Says Kristoff.

"I kept my promise Hans! I never told anyone!!!" Says a proud and excited Olaf as he jumped up and down.

"Well look if your here to tell me to stay away from her and how much you hate me I'll save you the time and just walk away. You have every right to hate me." Says Hans as he begins to leave.

"You're right I do hate you. But your wrong about Elsa." Says Kristoff. Suddenly Hans stops and turns around to stare at Kristoff.

"Look I've known Elsa for almost 3 years and not once has she behaved like this towards any man. I've seen thousands of princes try to court her but Elsa has not been attached to any of them. But then here comes you, the one who almost killed her and for some strange reason she feels comfortable with you." Says Kristoff.

"Don't you see Hans, Elsa is trying to hide her feelings." Says Euegene.

"I'm sorry guys. But she's right, she feels nothing. And the way she said it clearly told me that she wants nothing to do with me." Says Hans.

"Don't you understand!? That's how women are! They're complicated like that!" Says Eugene.

"Look I don't trust you. I still hate you for what you did to Anna, but all I'm saying is that now is the time where you can find forgiveness from Elsa. That's what you should be focusing on." Says Kristoff.

"I also suggest that you just give her some space. Women all end up coming back to you whenever we ignore them for a while." Says Eugene.

"You guys are acting like she would really take a chance on me .. well she's made it obvious that it won't happen. So I guess I'll just cotinue to do me. And if she wants to forgive me it's up to her." Says Hans.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, everybody is waiting for us to eat breakfast." Says Eugene as he pats Hans back.

Hans, Kristoff and Eugene walk back to the camp to find Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel chatting with one another. Hans heart begins to race as he sees Elsa giggle with her cousin and sister. Suddenly Hans panics and turns right and quickly begins to walk fast away before he can be seen. Kristoff, Eugene and Olaf run after him before he gets away.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Says Eugene as he grabs his arm.

"I can't do this .." Says Hans nervously.

"What do you mean!? Can't do what?" Says Kristoff.

"I can't see her. She's literally giving me a panic attack!" Says Hans as he bends down and holds his knees and begins to breath fast.

"Are you serious!? **Now** your getting nervous in front of a girl!?" Says Euegene.

"She's not some girl Eugene! She's a Queen and everytime I look at those blue eyes it's like she's staring into my soul." Says Hans as he continues to breath fast.

"She does have very pretty eyes!" Says a happy Olaf.

"Thanks Olaf your not helping." Says Hans as he continues to stare at the ground and breath fast.

"Okay okay, Olaf go on ahead and meet up with Elsa and Anna. We'll be there shortly." Says Kristoff as Olaf begins to skip happily towards the direction of the girls.

"Is it me or is hot outside??" Says a sweaty Hans as he begins to fan himself.

"Hans. You've got to pull yourself together." Says Eugene slamming his fist to his palm.

"Someone feel my pulse .." Says Hans as he puts his fingers on his throat trying to find his pulse.

"Ignoring Elsa won't fix anything." Says Eugene.

"Here look, when we go over there just sit next to Eugene and I that way your not close to her." Says Kristoff. Hans begins to take deep breaths.

"Okay ... Okay I can do this. Okay let's go." Says Hans as he stands up and takes a deep breath and walks towards the girls with Kristoff and Eugene following behind.

As the girls and Olaf all chatted and laughed, Rapunzel looks up to see the men approaching. "Good morning gentlemen!" Says Rapunzel with a big smile.

"Well good morning Princess!" Says Eugene as he goes to kiss his wife.

"Good morning." Says Kristoff.

"Morning." Says Hans as he tries not to stare at Elsa.

"Well, who's hungry." Says Rapunzel. Everyone sits around the fireplace only this time Hans makes sure he sits next to Eugene and Kristoff instead of Elsa. He was still trying not to make eye contact with her. Elsa found his distance kind off odd but decided to ignore it. During breakfast the only one quiet was Hans. Even Elsa noticed his distance from the conversation.

"Hans buddy ... why are you quiet." Whispers Euegene as he leans over to Hans ear.

"What do you want me to say!? Elsa and I almost kissed last night .. you think we're gonna be all sunshine and rainbows again??" Whispers Hans.

"You think your the only one who feels uncomfortable?? Just imagine how she feels." Whispers Euegene.

"Hans ... Elsa has been doing that girl thing to you where they do a quick glance and then look away. Says Olaf as he joins in the whispering.

"You see! What did I tell you!" Whispers Eugene.

"I am not talking!" Whispers Hans.

"What are we whispering about?" Whispers Kristoff as he joins in the whispering circle that surrounded Hans.

"Okay can everyone just stop whispering!" Whispers Hans only his whisper came out loud and everyone heard him. Suddenly the girls talking stops and they all stare at Hans confused. After 5 seconds of awkward silence Hans takes a sip of his water.

"**Ahem, **Sorry I had something in my throat .." Says a nervous Hans. Everyone awkwardly goes back to eating their breakfast until Eugene decides to say something.

"So, Elsa how exactly did you get your powers??" Says Euegene.

"Umm I'm not sure. My parents always said I was born with it. They never explained why, they just said it was a special gift I had." Says Elsa.

"Huh interesting. You know what my magical power is? Being too handsome." Says Euegene as everyone begins to laugh except Hans as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm serious! Just ask my wife Rapunzel." Says Eugene.

"Oh suureeee, if your magical powers include snoring too loud and being too clumsy than yes." Says Rapunzel.

The rest of the breakfast went well except Hans wasn't talking. He was trying his best to not make any eye contact with Elsa and throughout breakfast his heart was racing a thousand miles an hour. After breakfast had ended everyone went to ready their things to head out. Hans was washing his face in the river. He had borrowed some shaving cream from Eugene so he can shave his growing beard down.

Elsa was walking with Anna as they talked about breakfast and how Hans was so quiet.

"It's just disappointing that now we can't even talk .." Says Elsa.

"Yeah you and Hans have definitely become good friends the past couple of days." Says Anna.

"No no Hans isn't my friend— oh my God, Hans is kind of my friend .." Says Elsa astonished. Anna begins to laugh at her.

"Well remember what Rapunzel said, destiny is in your hands." Says Anna.

"You're right .. I've given it a lot of thought and I'm going to forgive him." Says Elsa. Anna opens her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Well, I support you no matter—" Says Anna.

"That doesn't mean I'll forgive him for what he did to you. I'm only forgiving him for what he tried to do to me. You forgiving him or not is your choose." Says Elsa.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Says Anna.

"Thank you for listening Anna, you really are the best sister anyone could ever ask for. And I'm so sorry for keeping this from you." Says Elsa as she takes her hands. Anna hugs Elsa and they embrace each other with sisterly love.

"I'm always here for you." Says Anna as she begins to think to herself. _Well, I guess eventually I'm going to have to tell Elsa how far Kristoff and I have been going with intimacy, it's only fair since she told me her secret._

Back in Arandelle, Kai was talking with the councilmen and scholars about the situation they were in with Prince Caleb. They had become very worried and only hoped Elsa would return soon.

"So what do you suggest we do Kai??" Says one of the councilmen. Suddenly the doors slam open to see Caleb and Jurgen walking towards Kai with a group of soldiers.

"I apologize if I'm disturbing a meeting." Says a sarcastic Caleb.

"Prince Caleb! What is the meaning of all this!?" Says Kai.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Says Caleb as one of his guards throw a beaten and tied up man before them. It was Lars.

"What have you done—"

"Don't worry he's not dead. He'll live, that is on one condition." Says Caleb.

"What do you want Caleb!" Says Kai.

"Give me the throne of Arandelle. I will run it with my own hands until your Queen decides to finally show up with my brother. Till then I will wait for her here." Says Kai.

"And why would I do that! Says Kai.

Caleb pulls out his sword and holds it underneath Lars neck.

"Because if you don't, all of Arandelle will suffer the same fate as him." Says Caleb. Kai and the councilmen all look at each other with fear.

Back in the Southern Isles, the King sat in his throne waiting for his guards to come in any moment now. Finally the doors open and they were bringing three men who had black bags over their face so they couldn't be seen by anyone in the kingdom. The guards leave the men in front of the king as they kneeled before him.

"I'm the one who paid for you your freedom. You're parole sentence means nothing anymore. Times are changing, and we need someone who is willing to kill the snow with once and for all. So, will you help me?" Says King Soren as he slowly approaches the three men.

The man in the middle takes of his black bag from his face. It was the** Duke of Weaselton**.

"Of course ... your majesty." Says the Duke Of Weaselton with a vile grin.

Back in the new world, Hans sat in a log in front of the river trying to shave his beard as slow and as careful as he could. There was no reflection or mirror around. He didn't want to accidentally cut himself with the sharp knife he was using. Elsa finds Hans sitting on the log as he was trying to shave his beard. She takes a deep breath and approaches him.

"Need help?" Says Elsa as she stands before him. Hans heart stops for a second as he recognizes the voice who said that. He looks up to find Elsa standing before him.

"Oh— Uhh no thank you I'm okay." Says Hans.

"You sure?? You could cut yourself." Says Elsa.

"Umm—" Says a nervous Hans.

"Here just let me help." Says Elsa as she sits next to him in the log. She grabs the knife from Hans hand and begins to shave his face as careful as she could while holding her other hand on his face.

"Hmm. You're pretty good at this." Says Hans.

"Thanks I have experience." Says Elsa.

"You do!?" Says Hans surprised.

"No I'm just kidding. This is my first time doing this." Says Elsa with a smirk.

"Oh. Well just don't slice my throat off." Says Hans. Elsa gives a cute laugh and continues to shave his face.

"I would often watch my mother shave my fathers face. Not because my father asked but because my mother loved spending time with him." Says Elsa.

"Huh, that's sweet. Your parents sound like they were great people." Says Hans.

"They were. They had their flaws and my father was very worried for me, but they tried their best." Says Elsa as she continues to shave Hans face, being as gentle as she could. Hans couldn't help it anymore. He stared at her eyes as she concentrated on his skin, making sure she didn't hurt him. Never in whole life did Hans ever see something so beautiful, so kind. Her beauty wasn't just in the outside but also in the inside. He understood why Elsa was Queen, she was born to be Queen and she showed it.

"Okay this is the last part .. do you trust me?" Says Elsa as she holds the knife on his throat.

"**Always**." Says Hans as he smiles. Elsa takes a deep breath and gently shaves the hairs on his throat. One bad move and she could cause a serious cut with nonstop bleeding, but she was successful and shaved his hairs with gentleness.

"All done." Says Elsa as she smiles at him and begins to wipe the knife with the wet cloth.

"Thank you. Didn't know you had such secret talents." Says Hans as Elsa giggles at his comment.

"Well I'm glad I didn't kill you." Says Elsa with a smile.

"Hey umm listen, I just want to apologize about earlier today." Says Hans.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Says Elsa

"No I do. You were right." Says Hans.

"I was?" Says Elsa as she raised her eyebrows up.

"Yeah we were both obviously drunk." Says Hans. He was lying to her, but he knew he needed to patch this up before they take off on their journey.

"Oh .. right." Says Elsa disappointed. She knew he was lying and it made her upset that she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Well I'm glad we got that taken care of." Says Hans.

"Yeah .. definitely." Says Elsa disappointed. She immediately starts to regret her decision of denying her feelings towards him.

"Besides, you came on to me so .." Says Hans with a grin. Elsa stares at Hans with a smile and presses her eyebrows together.

"No I didn't!" Says Elsa.

"I'm pretty sure you did your majesty." Says Hans with a smile. Elsa slaps his arm and they begin to laugh. As they sat on the log together and looked out at the river they began to talk. Conversation between Elsa and Hans was about anything. Jokes, personal stories, political options and even disagreements. But they always ended the conversation with a smile and a laugh. As Elsa continues to laugh Hans looks up to see her beauty. Thoughts come to Hans mind that he just needed to ask Elsa.

"Elsa." Says Hans.

"Yes?" Says Elsa turning her attention to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Says Hans.

"What do you mean?" Says Elsa presiding her eyebrows together.

"This. All of this. Setting me free, saving me from beatings and poisoning. Not letting me escape and promising my mother that you would protect me. But above all, why are you so kind to me. Why are you giving me a second chance?" Says Hans.

Elsa stares at Hans facial expression, he has eyes of guilt and sadness. She sat there in silence until she finally answers.

"Because I've forgiven you." Says Elsa as she meets his eyes.

Hans stares at Elsas eyes and water begins to fill his eyes. He looks away to only have tears roll down his cheeks as he tries not to let out a cry. Elsa's heart fills with compassion and her eyes fill with water as she watches Hans cry, she's never seen him cry. Hans looks down to the ground as he continues to cry uncontrollably. Elsa reaches her arms around Hans and hugs him, letting him cry on her shoulder. Hans felt ashamed to have her hugging him, but he couldn't pull away because he felt safe in her arms. He loved her and hearing those words "I've forgiven you" began to heal his wounds.

"I'm— I'm so sorry." Says Hans as he continues to cry on her shoulder.

"Shh shh it's okay." Says Elsa embracing him.

"No it's not. I don't deserve your forgiveness." Says Hans.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness." Says Elsa as she continues to hold him. A tear runs down her cheek. She felt his broken heart begin to slowly heal itself, that broken heart that had been broken since his childhood and he begins to feel love again. Something he hadn't felt in long time.

_January 1st, __1826_

8 year old Elsa and the 10 year old little auburn haired boy sat next to each other in the log staring at the great fjord in front of them.

"Can I ask you something?" Says the little boy.

"Yes?" Says Elsa turning her attention to the boy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Says the little boy. Elsa stares at his eyes for several seconds and smiles. After a few seconds of silence she answers him.

"Because your special." Says Elsa.

"How are you so sure about that?" Says the little boy.

"Because I like you. And that's enough for you to know your special." Says Elsa as she gently gives a small peck to Hans cheek causing him to turn hot red. She laughs and places her head on his shoulder as the two children look out to the lake in front of them. The nouthern lights appeared underneath them as they sat next to each other enjoying each other's company.

"I like you **Hans**." Says Elsa.

"I like you too Elsa." Says Hans.

**_Present day_**

Elsa pulls away from Hans and gently wipes the tears from his face with her hands. Hans looks up to Elsa to meet her eyes, his eyes were swollen and bright green from all the crying.

"Sorry I'm not really a cryer .." Says Hans.

"Hans, it's okay to cry sometimes." Says Elsa.

"How can you just forgive me like that .." Says Hans.

"I've forgiven you for what you did to me. As for what you did to Anna, that's up to her." Says Elsa.

"I don't deserve any of your forgiveness." Says Hans.

"It's time to move on from the past. I've also had to receive forgiveness. But the hardest person that we can ever forgive is ourselves. Says Elsa. Hans looks up to meet her blue eyes.

"Hans, you have to forgive yourself. Promise me you'll try." Says Elsa.

"Okay. I'll try." Says Hans. Elsa smiles at him. She cared about him so much and Hans would do anything for Elsa. She was his savior.

Just then Eugene comes running round the corner.

"Hey! I've been looking for you two love birds everywhere, where have you been!?" Says Eugene.

"Sorry Euegene, I was helping Hans shave his face." Says Elsa with a smile as she takes her hands off Hans.

"Oh I see .. Well everything's packed and ready to go. We're ready whenever you are." Says Eugene.

"Thank you Eugene." Says Elsa.

"By the way, your welcome for the shirt. Blue is definitely your color." Winks Eugene to Hans as he walks away.

"Huh, is it?" Says Hans.

"I actually agree with him. You look good in blue." Says Elsa as she smiles and quickly glances up and down at him. Hans gives out a chuckle and then turns his attention back to Elsa.

"Thank you Elsa. For everything."

"No Hans, thank you." Says Elsa.

"For what?" Asks Hans.

"For being in my life." Says Elsa as she gives Hans a gentle peck on his cheek which causes Hans to immediately turn hot red. Elsa laughs at his reaction and they both stand.

"So, that counts as your first kiss right??" Teases Hans causing Elsa to laugh at him.

"Not a chance." Says Elsa. They walk back to the camp to find everyone waiting for them.

"Ready Elsa?" Says Anna with a smile.

"Oh as I'll ever be." Says Elsa returning the smile.

Hans walks up to Rapunzel as she was petting Maximus's face to talk to her.

"Hey Rapunzel, I never thanked you for bringing me back to life." Says Hans.

"You're welcome. Wouldn't want Elsa to miss you." Says Rapunzel as she walks away and winks at him. Hans raises his left eyebrow up and glances at Eugene.

"You told her." Says Hans.

"Actually no, she knew before me." Says Eugene. Hans turns around to Rapunzel surprised.

"I'm their cousin Hans. Of course I'll know before anyone." Says Rapunzel as she laughs.

"Does everyone know about Elsa and I!?" Says Hans throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Yep." Says Anna as she walks by Hans. Hans turns around surprised by Anna's response. Anna turns around and with her two fingers points at her eyes and then at Hans.

"I'm watching you." Says Anna with a threatening face.

Rapunzel and Eugene climb on Maximus with Pascal on Rapunzels shoulder. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf climb on Sven and Hans and Elsa climb on Sitron.

"Hey boy. Want an apple?" Says Hans as he pets Sitron and gives him an apple to eat.

"Hey Kristoff, you sure that reindeer can keep up with us?" Says Eugene as Rapunzel holds his waist.

"Oh he can keep up alright." Says Kristoff.

"If you say so, Maximus is very competitive." Says Eugene with a laugh.

"You got the map Anna?" Says Elsa.

"Got it!" Says Anna as she waves the map and holds unto Kristoffs waist.

"All right lets go!" Says Rapunzel.

"You ready?" Says Hans to Elsa as he turns his head around.

"**Always**." Whispers a smiling Elsa in his ear making chills run down his spine. He bites his lip and smiles. Elsa smiles at him and puts her arms around his muscular waist.

"Let's ride. HEYA!" Shouts Hans as he gently slaps Sitron with his leash. Sitron takes off with speed with Maximus And Sven follwing as they made their way through the mysterious forest with the beautiful sunshine in front of them. Friends together, on their way through a long and exciting journey to face whatever may be ahead of them.

**_I just want to start of by thanking you guys so much for your support. Writing this story was so much fun. I've decided to end it here. But don't worry I will write a sequel. I'm going to take a break for a month for two reasons._**

**_1.) Because I want this story to settle for about a month. I have plenty of great ideas for the sequel I just want to be sure I am certain of the story I will write._**

**_2.) Is I'm hoping the Frozen 2 official trailer drops soon so I can get some more inspiration for the sequel. _**

**_Regardless I promise come next month there will be a brand new book for the sequel to this story. I will be going back through previous chapters of this book to make some few changes I come across and check for misspells. I hope you guys liked this story and please share it around. See you in a month!_**


End file.
